Twisted Fate
by viveliam
Summary: Back a hundred years ago, Urahara-Taicho knew this girl... she was THE one. But life surely does have a twisted sens of humour. Why? Why this? Why her? M for Lemon way further
1. Chapter 1

''Here fifth seat, target in sight, they are eleven.''

''Message received fifth seat.''

I closed my walkie-talkie and crawled closer to my pray. I couldn't afford to be seen. If I mess up, I'll be in big trouble.

A group of man was terrifying the citizens of the Rukongai by sluttering them one by one. My mission was to find them and nutralized them as soon as possible. I took a deep breath and got closer. I opened my walkie-talkie to the lowest and when I was to whisper my order a voice spoke.

''Fifth seat...'' It said. I reconized my partner. ''Sara-chan..., run.'' The horrible interference hurt my ear and I pulled out the earpiece and frozed. My heart ran faster. God I was so stupid. How couldn't I sense it before? I turn around very slowly. In time to see a big piece of wood hitting me right on the head.

[In the 2nd division]

Kisuke POV

''Ah!'' Laughed Yoruichi. ''Kisuke, I know you'll be perfect for the job! You are quite a remarkable man.''

I smiled and had a slight blush. We were talking about me becoming the twelve division taicho.

''Are you certain?'' I asked.

''Of course! Kisuke, you achieved Bankai within three days, nobody except you accomplish that!''

I opened my mouth to agree but was interrupted by a man behind me.

''Shihoin-taicho!'' He shouted. I turned aroung to see one of our man crawling in blood. I rushed towards him and help him up.

''Yuki, where are the others?'' Asked Yoruichi standing up.

This man was sent with our fifth seat on a important mission to stop the murderers in Rukongai.

''All dead, except for Tsukiyumi-san, she's being held hostage.'' He said very quickly. Yoruichi came closer to the man named Yuki.

''When this happened? and where is she being held?'' she asked very in panic.

''Yesterday, at sundown. She is the the north Rukongai, sector 21. Miss, they want money.''

I looked at him confused and Yoruichi had the same look.

''Who the hell they think they are? Gansters like in the real world movies?'' She whispered.

I looked at her and she nodded.

''Don't take any stupid risk Kisuke, bring her out of there.''

I nodded and flash stepped out of there. I got to my room and changed clothes. I took the formal secret mobile corps uniform that hide my mouth, nose and hair. I didn't even grabbed Benihime. I could handle these punks on my own. Once ready, I flash step out of the Seireitei without being seen. I head north. It would be sundown once I'll arrive to the 21th sector... Perfect time to act in discretion. Those bastards will regret if they hurt Tsukiyumi Sara. My thoughts stopped on her for a moment. She was a great fighter but she was to bubble head to stay focus. She was very smart and was always thinking about stuff. We had a few missions together and I realized how much we had in common. The only reason she was in the 2nd division was because she admire Shihoin Yoruichi and her agility. She was younger than me and Yoruichi but she followed my bestfriend's footsteps. I gnashed my teeth with rage and moved faster.

As calculated, I arrived to the grounds at sundown. The litte village was empty. So the little gang was really camping here... I walked discretly on the house's roof before seeing light between trees not far from where I was. Flash stepped with precaution and got closer. I was a little circle of houses and in the middle was burning a fire with fifteen men around it with one woman lying on the ground. Sara.

''Let me go!'' She screamed with anger. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles too, she had dry blood in her beautiful lavender hair and was wearing a short pink kimono that one of the men would push up once in a while to bug her.

The big black man grabbed Sara from her hair and pulled her up. He lifted her until whe couldn't touch the ground anymore. She was struggling.

''What do you think to pick who will have some fun with her tonight?'' he said. I could barely see her face but I knew she was terrorized. When the other men laughed she kicked the man holding her in the gut and he let go of her. The others laugh even harder.

''Shut up you morrons!'' said the black man.

He got back up and pulled Tsukiyumi to her knees and pulled her head back with her hair.

''You ugly bitch!'' He shouted taking a knife out of his pants. That was when I decided to react. I flash stepped to the man and broke his wrist before he could even know I was there. I threw the knife away and engaged battle. It wasn't hard to handle fifteen regular man for me. It took a minute or two that they were all on the ground. I turned to Sara and saw she was looking at me with a n unsure look. I took off the head part of the uniform, reavealing my hair. She reconized me right away.

''Urahara-san'' She whispered. Tears filled up her eyes and I took her in my arms to sit her down on a bench. I untied her wrists and ankles. Before she could thank me, I took some rope that was lying on the ground and tied the men all to a tree. They were all uncounscious except for the big black man who was about to stab Tsukiyumi earlier.

''You son of a bitch, you won't get away with this, I'll track you down and kill that bitch with you watching!''

I ignored him and walked towards the fifth seat.

''What happened?'' I asked. She looked up and stared in my eyes for a moment before looking down.

''I was over cofident, I didn't realized that we were surrounded, and by my fault...'' She stopped talking and I realized that she was holding back to cry.

I stared at the beautiful young woman before me. Her lavander hair was hidding her light lime eyes. Her hair was short from the first view, with the untied part which was loose finished at the edge of her face but when you look closely, she had a ribbon tied up from the of her nape and down to her feat. Truth is, her hair was tied in the ribbon and no one saw her real hair cut. She wasn't very tall either. Everything about her physical appearence seemed to be fragile. Even her beautiful pale skin seemed to be made in porceleine. That's when I realized that her ankle was twisted. I was to in flammed with the battle that I didn't even realized that she was hurt.

''Come on, I'll bring you to Unohana'' I said to her trying to comfort her, but she didn't even nodded. I took her in my arms and she put her head on my chest and held my clothes. She was still holding her cries. A tear run out from her eye and I ignored it and flash step out of there.

It was morning when we finaly arrived. The guards seemed to be surprised to see me with Sara. No wonder, they didn't even see me leave. I walked towards the fourth division hospital where Yoruichi was already waiting. I stopped near her and she went in the hospital. We've found Unohana waiting for us in the main hall.

''I was waiting for you. I am glad to see you alive Tsukiyumi-san.'' She said with a kind voice. I glanced at the fifth seat and saw her look down with guilt. Isane Kotetsu arrived with a bed where I gently put Sara on. I tried to make eye contact but she avoided it. Yoruichi and I let Unohana leave with her and when she disappeared, my taicho turned to me:

''What happened?''

''She said she was over confident and they got surrounded...'' I answered.

''She thinks that this is all her fault?'' She asked with a sigh.

I nodded and whe streched, sign of exaution.

''She always take the blame on herself...'' she said, almost mad. Than she looked away towards where her fifth seat disappeared. ''I'll go speak to her..'' She said before leaving me behind.

A few days later, I was Taicho of the twelth division with Hiyori as fukutaicho. I left the second division without seeing Sara since I brought her to the hospital. I walked towards the first division house where all captains where gathered. The door was opened and I realized that I was the last to be there.

''Oh? I'm the last one here...? Hehehe.'' I said to fill up the akward silence.

''Get in.'' Said the captain commander pushing me a side with his stick. I got in line and the meeting started.

''As you can see, we've decided a new Captain for the twelth division.'' Said Yamamoto talking about me. ''He was judge by myself and two other captains and we concluded that he was fit for the job.''

Everyone looked at me. Shunsui Kyoraku looked at me unsure.

''Hi there! I'm Kisuke Urahara, pleased to meet you all.''

''What a dush bag.'' Whispered a voice behind me. The little girl with blond hair and freckles was looking me out with disgust. I smiled and turned back to the front.

''So Shihoin, did you capture the muderers from Rukongai?'' Asked old man Yamamoto.

''Yes we did, Kisuke caught them when he saved my fifth seat that this morning gave me her notice

She said that looking towards me.

''Kisuke, last time I checked, you didin't have a 3rd seat, am I right?''

I nodded.

''I'll speak with her after the reunion.'' I said with a smile.

And the reunion went on for about twenty minutes after we left the first division house. I walked beside my friend before we seperated in front of her division. I went to mine with Hiyori beside me.

Sara POV

I was in my room packing my stuff. I gave my notice to Shihoin this morning and I was almost finished packing.

''Sara!'' called a very familiar voice. I went to my door and opened it to find Yoruichi Taicho in front of it.

''Taicho?'' I said wondering what she was doing here.

''Kisuke wants to see you presto in his office.'' she said with a wink. Before I could ask why, she was walking away. I sighed and left my room. I wasn't wearing my Hakama, thinking that I will never wear one anymore. I'll be probably sent to the maggost nest anyways..

I was wearing a knee long kimono with a green boe matching my eyes. I had normal flip-flops without the usual socks in them. Now that I quitted being a shinigami. I walked and stopped in front the big gate with a big twelve written on it. I wondered why Urahara wanted to see me. Come to think of it, I haven't seen his since the day he brought me to the hospital. I wished that it wasn't him that saved me, but I couldn't undo the past. I sighed and the gate opened before me. A shinigami that I didn't know came to me and asked me to follow him. He brought me to the center of the division where Kisuke's stuff was. And I was amazed how much things he had. The man stopped in front of the door and knocked.

''Yes...? Oh thank you Yaji!'' He exclaimed seeing me. ''Tsukiyumi-san, please come in!'' I hesitated for a second but past Kisuke and walked in his room. I looked around and didn't know what to say.

''You wanted to see me?'' I finaly asked. It was the most simple question I could ask.

''Oh, yes... Erm...'' He looked around and pulled a box. ''Here take a seat.'' He said. I looked at him and almost laugh but I did what he demanded and sat down.

''So I heard that you gave your notice this morning.'' he said sitting down on another box in front of me.

''Yes I did.'' I answered.

''Why did you?'' he replied.

I bit my lower lip, a little ashamed.

''Sara, do you mind me calling you this way?'' He said taking a pause to his speech.

I shook my head in a no and he continued.

''Sara, we all do mistakes, and what happened last time wasn't your fault.''

''I was to careless.'' I replied looking away. ''I had five man under my orders and four of them are dead and one of them is still in the hospital...If you've have taking the mission or Soifon, I'm sure that...''

I couldn't finished, I was to shocked with what Urahara did. He pulled me in his arms.

''Sara, it's okay... But I think that those man who were under your orders wouldn't like you to give up because you screwed up once. You are alive Sara, don't throw that second chance away.''

I was paralyzed. I was bewetich by the wisdom of his words and for the first time I let myself cry. I buried my face in his shoulder as he hugged me, caressing my hair.

''Shhh... There, there...everything will be okay...'' he whispered in my ear. Suddenly I felt ridiculous and stopped crying with a slight chuckle. I moved away.

''Sorry for that, but thanks, I really needed a good cry.'' I said with a smile while whipping my tears.

''Its okay, I'm glad to help, because I have a proposition for you.''

I looked at him, puzzled.

''I wan't you to work for me, as my third seat.'' he said.

My eyes widden. He summoned me to... ask me to work for him.

''Sorry, but...'' I started but Kisuke stopped me with his hand.

''Before decclining my proposition, my division will now be more specialized in research, and I now you are a very curious person and you are very clever. I'm sure you are the perfect fit for the job.'' He said kindly. I stayed silent, he chained : ''You don't need to answer right away, think about it.''

I nodded and got up. Before he oculd add something else, I bowed in front of him and left the room with a thank you. I didn't expect that Urahara would ask me to work for him... Plus giving my notice to Yoruichi-sama this morning, I'll be promoted to third seat in his division...

''So, did you accept his offer?'' Asked a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Yoruichi walking towards me.

''I not sure if I should... because I... ''

''Sara!'' she cut me off. ''It was my idea, I know what happened a few days ago marked you and I was expecting you to quit, but I wanted to transfer you to Kisuke's division before you did...''

I stared at her, very surprised and I smiled.

''I guess you both know me more than I thought you did.'' I whispered.

Shihoin gave a friendly tap in my back.

''Of course we know you silly, we work we each other for, what? Five years now?''

''That's about right.'' I answered calculating on my fingers.

''Come on, I'll treat you, a party for your promotion!'' She exclaimed very loudly.

So I did get promoted. The next day I was moving in the twelth division squad, my room not that far from Kisuke's. The building right in front. Our rooms were right across from one another, seperated by a garden and training ground. I took back my Hakama and woke up on a new fresh start.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I did get prmoted. The next day I was moving in the twelth division squad, my room not that far from Kisuke's. The building right in front. Our rooms were right across from one another, seperated by a garden and training ground. I took back my Hakama and woke up on a new fresh start. _So the adventure continues, comment and rate!

Its been a week since I started working here. Urahara brought a man named Mayuri from the maggots nest to work with. And then we started the real work. We were doing alot of experiences, exilir and such. To be honest, I didn't regret a second for accpeting the offer. We didn't have any missions like we had for the second division. But we still nedded to train on a regular base. I had a lighting type Zanpakuto. I was the only one I knew that had one. Its name was Xion and was a huge blue unicorn who had a golden mane and horn. I already achieved Shikai years ago but I was still stuggleling for bankai. I needed to dominate a mustang, great. Everyday after work, I was training very hard.

''Need a partner?'' Asked a voice behind me.

I stood up. I was out of breath. It wasn't easy at all. I just came out of meditation and look at my taicho.

''Urahara-taicho!'' I exclaimed getting up and bow.

''No need to be so formel Sara, I am calling you by your first name, why don't you do the same?'' He asked sitting under a tree. He invited me to do the same, so I sat next to him. It was fall and the tree had all of its leafs, but were bright orange. It was beautiful.

''Taicho, is it true that you've achieve Bankai in only three days?''

He stared at me for a moment with a smile on his face.

''You heard?'' he said.

''Yes, Yoruichi told me at my 'promotion' party.'' I answered laying back on the tree.

''Yes, it is true...'' he said with a sigh. ''But it is very dangerous, is you don't suceed in three days you'll lose all your shinigami powers and probably die.''

I nodded.

''Anyway, I wanted to achieve bankai with the honest way.''

He laughed.

''You think I've achieved Bankai the wrong way?''

''No, I think you've found I short cut to reach Bankai.'' I replied with a chuckle. ''I think you were just lazy.''

He laughed again.

''That may be true, but it may not.''

I looked at him, puzzled.

''You sound like an old man speaking in riddles.'' I finaly said making him laugh again. We looked at each other and I got up.

''You came here to chat or to train?'' I challenged him drawing my sword. He looked at me and got up as well. He drawed Benihime and took an attack position.

''Let's have a little bet, if you win, I'll do all your paper work for a week.'' he proposed. I smiled, he knew that I hated doing paper work and I replied: ''And what will happen to me if you win?''

He thought about for a few seconds.

''You'll be my personnal servant for a week.'' He said with a smille. ''Deal.'' I said with a nod.

I smiled and flash stepped to him. He blocked my attack with a serious face and he counter-attacked. He pushed me away and I made a back flip and landed gracefully on a boulder. I smiled, so did he. I unleached my Zanpakuto. The _banale _blade became _sai_, one in each hand. Kisuke also unleashed his Zanpakuto. We stared at each other for a moment and we charged. The blow was impressive, our force combined made the wind blow in our hair and dust flying. We faught in silence at first but the mocking started.

''What's wrong Taicho? Your bones are too rusted, or are you to old to handle me?''

He flash stepped behind me and I barely blocked his attack. His blade almost hit my shoulder but I forced againts it.

''To old, am I? Last time I checked, I wasn't the one stuggleling.''

I smiled and managed to push him away.

''I am only getting warmed up!'' I replied.

''Really? Wasn't it you that was training for about an hour before?''

I looked at him, falsly insulted. I was about to charge but he disappeared to appear behind me with his blade on my throat. I dropped my weapons, admitting my lost.

''That is why I was getting tired.'' I said with a chuckle.

He took my wrist and turn me towards him.

''My win, huh?'' He said with a smirk growing on his face. ''What will I make you do for starters I wonder!''

I sighed and he smiled. His tummy growled and I laughed.

''How about dinner?'' I proposed. He had a slight laugh and a blush while rubbing the back of his head. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchens with him. At this hour, it was empty. Great, I didn't like to disturb our cooks. I took a receipe book and went throw the pages and stopped on the most simple one. I made rolled omelets with grilled fish. Okay, it wasn't pretty but...

''This is good!'' Said Urahara taking a bite.

I sat in front of him with my own plate and took a bite myself. Meh.. not bad.

''I didn't know you could cook.'' he said again.

''Well, I do know how to follow a receipe. '' I replied with a smirk.

''Really?'' he also replied with a smirk. ''Because when it comes to lab, you mostly mess up.''

I blushed terribly hard.

''Hey! It wasn't my fault, I didn't expect that hydrogene to be extremly explosive!'' I defended myself. Kisuke just laugh at that.

''Its okay to make mistakes Sara, even if you almost kill us all.'' he continued. I kept blushing, I think that I was turning purple because Urahara laugh even harder.

''Your so mean...'' I whispered with a slight smile on my face.

''This is such a dusgusting sight!'' Opposed Hiyori that just came in. I looked towards her and saw her frustuated. She didn't like Kisuke or me, I guess that the previous captain meant alot to her... And me being friends with her new Taicho disgusted her. Kisuke sighed as he finished his plate and went after Hiyori that ran away, leaving me alone. I looked at his empty plate and finished mine. I washed my mess and went to bed.

The next day, Urahara sent me to the second division to pick up a fragile package. That morning I was really tired and was sleeping late, being lazy until I heard Urahara's voice:

''Saaarrraaaa-chhaann!''

He was calling me out side of my room and when I opened the door, I was espacially grumpy. I didn't answered him, I just stared. But Urahara didn't gave up his innocent smile.

''I need you to get me a package from the second division.''

''Do I look like a mail's man?'' I asked.

''No, but you do look like someone who lost a bet yesterday.'' He answered with a smirk.

I sighed, I think I'm going to regret to make that bet.

So I was walking back to my division with a bog box in my arms. I hopped I could have seen Yoruichi but she was still in bed at that hour. On my way back home, I bumped into someone. I almost dropped the box.

''I am so very sorry!'' I said quickly. I couldn't see that someone.

''Look where you are going, brat!''' The man said. I didn't see what happened, but obviously someone knocked off the box, since it when from my arms to the ground. I couldn't even react that I was in the wall, pushed by a man big as hulk. The smaller guy and he touched my cheek with his filthy hand. He came closer to my face.

''Ho ho ho, not that bad, I think I'll have some fun with you!'' he said. He was the man who spoke earlier. Hulk was probably his pet or something. He was holding me with one hand only. His hand could hold my two arms againts my body and was under my breats area and they were kinda popping out. I gasp when Hulk started to squeeze me and his master was laughing very hard.

''Gentleman, that isn't a way to treat a 3rd seat.'' A familiar voice said. I turned my head so as the little man. I was releaved to see Shunsui Kyokaru, captain of the 8th division. The smaller man ordered Hulk to let me go and bowed very respecfully in front of the captain.

''We are very sorry Taicho.'' he whispered.

''I'm not the right person to apologize to.'' He said. Kyokaru came closer to me and help me up.

''We are very sorry miss 3rd seat.'' he quickly said with a slight bow. I nodded and they hurried to run away.

''Thank you.'' I whispered with a blush when Shunsui let me go.

''It is always my pleasure to help _une demoiselle en détresse'_'' he said picking up the package.

I walk towards him and expected him to give me back the box, but he didn't. He started to walked towards my division.

''Come on, let me walk you home.'' He said stopping to look at me. I stared at him for a moment and nodded with a smile. I rushed beside him and we walked in silence.

KIsuke POV

I was doing some paper work when I felt Sara's reiatsu coming back. I walked out the division to greet her, but what I saw surprised me. She was with Kyokaru who was carrying my package and Sara was chuckling on something he said. It was Kyokaru that saw me first.

''Oh! Hello there Kisuke, beautiful morning isn't it?'' he said with a smile. He and Sara stopped in front of me and Sara bowed.

''Urahara-Taicho.'' She said.

''You shouldn't let a beautiful young women to your diliveries alone, she may be attacked.'' Shunsui said innocently. Sara blushed at that and she bowed very low in front of the 8th division Taicho.

''Thank you Kyokaru-Taicho.'' She said with a small voice.

''If you need anything, don't hesitate coming to me. It will be my pleasure to help you.'' He said handing her the package.

''I'll keep that in mind Taicho.'' Sara replied with a kind smile.

I looked at the scene, puzzled. I never saw Sara speaking with Kyokaru before... Shunsui had a slight nod to me and a did the same before he walked away. Sara looked at him for a moment before she turned to me.

''Sorry to be late.'' She said with another bow.

I put my hand on her head before taking my package. We both walked in the division and I asked her to follow me.

Once in my office, I put down the box on the desk and stood in front of her.

''What happened?'' I asked obviously worried.

She blushed and look away.

''Nothing really, I was walking back here when I bumped into two men...'' She stopped talking.

She didn't need to continue, I understood right away.

''I understand.'' I said with a nod. She look at me obviously surprised before looking down again.

''I'm very sorry Taicho...'' she whispered.

I laughed at that. Again, she looked at me, but this time she was totally lost.

''You don't need to apologize!'' I said caressing her beautiful hair. ''It wasn't your fault!''

I stopped laughing and stared at her.

''I'm the one that should apologize to you.'' I said very seriously. ''Next time you'll keep me compagny in my deliveries.''

A smile grew on her face and she nodded.

''I need to do some paper-work.'' She said.

I nodded and took my hand of her head.

''Go ahead, but stay on your guard for your next order!'' I replied with a smile.

She looked at me, defying me with her eyes but didn't say anything. She slightly bowed before me and left.

I sighed and before I could take place into my chair, a ninja from the second division appeared infront of my door.

''Urahara-Taicho, there is a problem in the maggots nest. Shihouin-Sama wishes your assistance.'' he said, almost in panic.

I didn't hesitated, I nodded and went out my desk. I saw Sara who was talking to Hiyori in the hall.

''Both of you, come with me.'' I ordered them. They quickly nodded and follow me in my flash step.

When they finally catch up to me, I explained the situation.

''I'm not sure what is going on, but there is trouble in the maggots nest.''

''And why we need to go?'' Asked Hiyori.

''Because Yoruichi asked my assistance.'' I simply anwsered.

My response seemed to worry Sara, because she knew that if Yoruichi was asking help to others, their was big trouble, but my answer didn't seem to convince Hiyori.

''So, basicaly, because that Shihouin asks it, you'll rush to help her? I thought she was super strong.'' She said.

''That's the point'' Sara came in. ''Usually, she don't need some help, she must be in huge trouble.''

I turned towards her lieutenant and we exanged a smile.

When we arrived to the second division, Shihoin was waitind for us, wierdly with a bottle of sake in her right gand and obviously drunk.

I rushed towards her.

''Oh! Kisuke, that big guy in the maggots nest pissed me off! I fought with him and won, but now, for a funny reason, I feel drepress...''

She stopped moving for about three seconds and laughed. She touched my face with her free hand and squeezed my cheeks.

''You funny face, Kisuke Urahara!''

She walked back and laughed even harder. She had no sense what-so-ever. She completly lost it. Soi Fon appeared behind me.

''She's been drinking since she came back.'' She said, looking at her captain, obviously worried. ''Something was off, she was in a good mood this morning, but she came back, beaten and depressed...''

I stood there, looking at my best friend. Ignoring an angry Hiyori who was saying:

''What the Hell? We came here for nothing-?''

I felt Sara's hand on my arm and I looked at her. I knew what she was asking.

''Yes, let's go take a look.'' I answered as I walked to the maggots nest. Sara followed me instantly, but Hiyori wined before following us in.

As we walked in, an order tickled my noise.

''Cover you mouth and nose.'' I ordered qquicly, covering myself.

Too late, Hiyori feel to her knees and look into nothing.

''Why Taicho, why did you leave me?'' She said sheading into tears.

'Sara-Chan, hold your breath and take her back to Soi Fon and explain the situation to best you can, no one can come down here.'' I said looking at my lieutenant. She had a quick nod and took Hiyori back outside.

I stared at her back until she disappeared. I turn back to the bottom for the cave and kept walking. The two guards at the entrance were sleeping. I took their pulse just to be sure they were still alive and opened they gate when I was satisfied.

Sara's POV

When someone of the fourth division took Hiyori after I quickly explained what was happening in the cave. I couldn't realy explain how a fume could possibily make someone this depressed, but Unohana was brining her and Yoruichi to the hospital.

''Are you coming Tsukiyumi-san?'' asked Soi Fon to make a report.

''If you don't mind Fuku-Taicho, I'll go check on my Taicho.'' I said.

She looked at me and nodded. I didn't waited longer and run in the maggots nest with my Hakama over my nose and mouth. I rushed down the stairs and through the door, curiously open...

I walked in to see Urahara in the middle of the place, with all the prisonner's bodies all over the place. Kisuke look towards me, his face was turning purple by holding his breath this long. I rushed towards him while he was loosing consciouness. I quicly drag his body out of there, holding my breath. I closed and locked the door and put my Taicho on my back. God he was heavy! I still managed to flash step out of there, to the fresh air. Soi Fon was waiting for me outside and was shocked to see Urahara unconscious.

''Fast, the two guards are still down there, uncouscious!'' I said quickly.

She nodded and rushed inside with another ninja.

I kneeled beside my Taicho and put my ear to his mouth. He still wasn't breathing. I tried clapping my hands, scrubing his rib cage, but nothing worked. I had no choice to do mouth to mouth. I put my ear to his chest, his heart beat was fainter by the second. I pinched is nose and opened his mouth I put mine on his, giving him air. Two breaths and thirty push on the solar plexus. I did that three time before he gave sign of life: he put is tounge into my mouth.

I moved back and look at his face. He was still uncounscious, but breathing. He slowly opened his eyes and they caught mine. He smiled I tried to sit up. I helped him up and he sighed.

''So what happened down there?'' I asked pointing the access to the maggots nest.

He slightly look at the entrance and when he turned back to me, he had a stupid smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

''Oh well, you know, I was holding my breath as I was fighting the prisonners and I was out of breath, and well, I fainted!'' He said followed by the usual 'hehe'.

''Well that is a lame excuse.'' I said crossing my arms.

We stared at each other for a moment until Kisuke put his hand on my shoulder and said: ''Come on, let's go make our report to Genryusai.''

I smile then nodded, we both walked side by side for a moment but I stopped infront of the fourth division.

''Maybe we should check on Hiyori-san first...'' I proposed.

He looked at me before glancing to the fourth division's gate. He smiled and put his hand on my head.

''You are right, we should.'' He said while the door opened slowly in front of us. Isane greeted us with a bow to my Taicho before asking us to follow her. She brought us to Unohana's and she waited for the next order.

''Kisuke, Tsukiyumi-san, what a pleasure to see you both okay!'' Unohana said with a big smile. She looked at me very seriously.

''If you don't mind Tsukiyumi, oculd you please leave us? Isane will bring you to Hiyori.'' She said with a kind smile, but I felt she was uneasy and nervous. I slightly bowed and left with Isane.

As I walked away, I looked over my shoulder to see Kisuke's was shuting the door. My heart pinched, I was worried for my friends and I didn't like to be excluded...

''So what happened?'' Kotetsu asked me. I felt her curiousity was just waiting to burst out. I sighed and decided to explain, the best I can, the situation to her.

''I don't know, something weird happened..., their was like a fume or something in the maggots nest making everyone go madly depressed. Yoruichi was completly drunk when we arrived...'' I said looking at her at the last part.

''Yes, I've seen, Hiyori was crying like a baby, I've never seen her like this...'' She whispered like it was a confession.

''And Yoruichi tried to drown her negative feelings in alcool...'' I added.

We kept walking in silence until she stopped infront of a door. She opened it and Hiyori was sleeping in the bed. I rushed to her side.

''We managed to take a blood sample after putting her into a forced sleep, she was getting agressive...'' She said with a sad expression on her face.

I turned back to Hiyori and sighed.

''Will she be okay?'' I asked brushing away some hair from my fuku taicho's face.

She stayed silent, bringing my curiousity to her.

''WIll she be okay?'' I asked again coming closer to her.

''I-I don't know...'' she said sorry. ''It is the first time we see something like this...''

''And Yoruichi?'' I asked worried.

''She fell asleep, well black out is more likely, but we know nothing on their situation, of them and the others of the second divison...'' She said looking at her feet.

Kisuke and Unohana came in. Urahara seemed very serious while he past by me to look at his fuku taicho. Nobody filled the heavy silence. I stayed very still until my Taicho put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he gave me a sad smile.

We both left the room after i bowed infront of the fouth division's Taicho. She nodded and we left. Kisuke was lost in his head, I could tell. So I didn't speak until he broke the silence.

''Unohana gave me blood samples of both Yoruichi and Hiyori, we will try to discover what brought them like this and find an antidote... For the time being, you'll take over Hiyori's work until she gets better.''

I nodded but didn't say anything, I was very worried. Urahara should have felt it because he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

''Sara-Chan, we'll find a solution, they'll be okay.'' he said with a kind smile as he stroke my cheek.

I nodded but couldn't answer to his smile. So he pulled me into his arms, surprising me.

''Urahara-Taicho?'' I called in a small voice. He carressed my hair with affection as he was pulling me closer to him.

''Sara, please, it is not your fault, we'll find a solution together, be strong for everyone...'' he whispered in my ear.

For the first time I understood that being a captain was hard, you needed to be strong to keep your team going. For a second, I felt his weakness. I decided that day that I'll be strong for him.

I slowly pushed him away and smiled, I was sincere, he answered to me smile and we went back to the lab at our division.


	3. Chapter 3

Kisuke POV

That night I was still working on a way to bring back my friend and Fuku Taicho back to normal. Unohana said there was no change in Hiyori's attitude when she woke up. She was still crying and getting aggressive, Unohana put her into a artificial coma until we find a way to heal her... Mayuri, Sara and I studied the blood samples, but couldn't put our finger on the problem. I did found something out of the ordinary, I managed to extract it from the blood but I couldn't figure was it was, and how to 'kill' it.

I heard a small moan; I turned around to see my temporary Fuku Taicho sleeping in a chair with her head on the counter. Mayuri went to bed, but Sara insisted to stay with me. I stopped what I was doing and came closer to her. I took off my captain's cape and put it on her shoulders. It was particularly cold in the lab that night. She smiled in her sleep and I wondered was she was dreaming about. I brushed away her hair from her face and touched her lips. I was conscious when she was trying to bring me back. I was unconscious at first but I woke up when she was putting her mouth on mine. I put my tongue in her mouth without really knowing what I was doing. I haven't realized what was happening and who it was, but when I opened my eyes, I figured out what happened. My heartbeat ran faster thinking about it. It was curious the feeling was growing inside me when I was with her. I already liked someone and I thought I loved Yoruichi when I was going out with her, but this was different...

I sighed, I had more important to do than figure out my feelings towards my lieutenant... I went back to my microscope to continue examine the bacteria or whatever when I heard Sara yawn behind me. I didn't look at her, thinking she was still sleeping.

''You still awake?'' I heard Sara's voice behind me. I turned around to see her rubbing one sleepy eye with her fist. She was so adorable. Half of her hair was a mess and part of her Hakama was falling of one of her shoulder, revealing a part of her red bra. She stretch and replace her Hakama and my captain's cape on her shoulders. I think she didn't even realize she had it on because when she got up, she tripped on it. I caught her before she could touch the floor.

''Be careful'' I said to her with a smile. She brought on me her lime eyes and I shivered how they were sparkling.

''Do you want some hot tea?'' she asked with a big smile. My heart melted as I nodded with a smile.

She was about to take off my cape but I stopped her.

''It is cold outside, keep it for now.'' I said to her. She nodded and put her arms in the sleeves before leaving the room.

I fell into my chair and continue my work but couldn't focus, so after my tea we went back into our own rooms to sleep.

I took about a month before getting an antidote that wouldn't kill, either Hiyori, Yoruichi nor the others of the second squad. Having Hiyori back in the squad pulled Sara and me a little apart because there wasn't any more good reason to be together anymore. Yes, we saw each other on a regular base, but I still missed her.

Someone knocked on my desk's door.

''Come in!'' I said and I smiled when I saw my lieutenant come in.

''Sara-Chan! What a good surprise!'' I said while opening my arms.

''You drunk? My paper work was due for today, remember?'' She said giving me a big pack of paper. ''I need you to sign them before I deliver them to the first division...''

''Oh, yeah, sure.'' I said without really listening. Sara's presence was more and more disturbing; I couldn't really concentrate on my work when she was around. Plus, she made new friends in the division so I was seeing her only when she brought me papers to sign, or when she came to clean over me or give me tea...

''Urahara-Taicho, you're a mess!'' She said cleaning around me. I looked at her and she put her fists on her hips and bent over me.

''You're the captain of this division and I am the one cleaning after you!'' She said with a severe look half serious. ''I can't believe it that you are this pathetic!'' She finished with a sigh. She stood up and opened an eye with a smile. I smiled back and finished signing the papers.

''You should become my maid'' I said with a smile.

''You crazy?'' She said crossing her arms.

''But you do the job so well!'' I said with a laugh. She looked at me with fake angry eyes that she liked to do.

''Anyways, it is the only times I get to see you!'' I said with a kind smile. She stood there surprised before blushing.

''Well, I have a lot of work to do...'' she said in a small voice.

I smiled and got up. She was very short compared to me and I think that she was kinda feeling over powered by me because her face went red.

''Why don't you take a break this evening and let me take you out for dinner.'' I propose caressing her cheek. Her blush disappeared and a smirk appeared on her face.

''Are you asking me on a date, Taicho?'' She asked me, defying me with her eyes.

She didn't let me answer.

''Well then, come and get me at eight o'clock, don't be late and drop the shinigami uniform!''

''But I'm the captain of the twelfth division!'' I protested with a smile.

''You ain't tonight!'' She replied with a smile, walking towards the door.

I sighed as she turned towards me and I nodded. A big smile appeared on her beautiful face before she disappeared.

I stared at the door for a moment before deciding that Tsukiyumi Sara was really something.

Sara's POV

It was four in the afternoon and my day was essentially finished. I had nothing more to do than get ready for my date. So I went to take a bath. The baths weren't far away from my room, so I put on a bathrobe and went. I slowly put myself in the hot water after untying my hair. I was alone, so I didn't mind to let my hair float on the surface of the water. I stood still for five minutes before washing my long hair with shampoo that smelled like fruits. It took about ten minutes to wash all of my hair alone. I went under the little water fall to rinse all of it before washing my body. Once finished, I walked out of the water. I was about to grab a towel but I stopped in front of a big mirror. It has been a very long time since I look at myself in a mirror; I was forgetting how I looked. My long lavender hair was hiding my private parts and touched my feet. My skin was very pale, fault being inside all day avoiding the sun. I had no scars on me, because I also avoided hard fights and used ambushed my enemies instead of fighting up front. I was one of the rare who doesn't have a scar actually.

I sighed and tied the long part of my hair in a long braid that fell on my right shoulder and finished at my ankle. I put my bathrobe back on and went to my room, avoiding people. I never showed my long hair since it was in a ribbon and I wanted to show it only to Urahara.

My thoughts stopped on him for a minute. It is true that I haven't seen him in a while, but we were so busy. And I made new friends in the division. But when I was in his office earlier, my heart was beating faster, being near him was like a drug, and he always made me laugh. No one could make me smile like he does. I didn't understood what happened to me after Hiyori came back, but I wasn't that happy to give up the post of Fuku-Taicho to her. And being this long apart from Kisuke made me go mad. I was short tempered, but when I was near him, it seemed to all disappear. I shook my head. No, what was I talking about? We are only friends, it is normal for me to miss a good friend like him; he is the one who saved my life after all. I owed him a lot; I mean he gave me back a job and everything.

When I opened the door I screamed out of surprise seeing Shihoin Yoruichi sitting in a chair waiting for me.

''Well, well, you look pretty today, what is the occasion?'' She asked with a smirk on her face.

I quickly bowed infront of her and ignored her question.

''Shihoin-sama! What a surprise!'' I exclaimed keeping my head low.

''Please! Spare me the formalities, we are friends, aren't we?'' She begged out of exasperation. ''Call me Yoruichi.''

''Y-yes Yo-yoruichi-Sama.'' I said very low.

She sighed.

''KIsuke warned me that you didn't give up formalities that easily.''

I stood tall (Okay, I was still very short) and look at her puzzled.

''You did save me of eternal depression with Kisuke and Mayuri; I owe my life to you!'' She added grabbing me by the shoulders.

I smiled and nodded.

''All right then, Yoruichi.'' I said, giving up.

She smiled; proud.

''Anyway, I heard you had a date with Kisuke this evening, am I right?''

She winked at me as I was blushing.

''Wh-what? No! It isn't a date! You must know that some person go out for dinner for business!'' I protested knowing it was very illegal to date my own Taicho.

''Relax, I'm glad actually, glad that Kisuke found you!'' She said looking at me straight in the eye.

''I don't understand.'' I said honestly.

''Your such a sweet girl Sara, not like his other girlfriends.'' She said followed by a wink.

''But Yoruichi-san, you were once his girlfriends...'' I slowly protested with a smile.

''Yeah, well, that was a while ago and, well...'' She posed looking at me. ''Anyhow, I sure hope it will work out between you two.''

I was going to protest saying I didn't have does kind of feelings for Kisuke, but I resign. We never know, maybe someday... No! I can't dream about that now.

''And for how long you two...'' She started with a smirk growing on her face. I stared at her and finally understood what she meant.

''Oh! No, no, no! I'm telling you that we are only friends! I mean; we never...''

As I spoke, her smirk grew and I resigned to continue...

''Come on, let me help you being perfect for Kisuke.'' She finally said stroking my arm..

I sighed and that is how Yoruichi and I became good friends.

She made me tried a lot of dresses until she stopped smiling seeing me in a dark purple dress that was tight in all the right places.

''It is hard to breathe...' I said trying to adjust the dress but Yoruichi stopped me.

''I don't care if you fall unconscious at the end of the night, you are beautiful.'' She said turning around me.

''You think?'' I asked looking down at myself. I never had big breasts, but in this dress, they were 'popping''.

''Kisuke couldn't take his eyes off you.'' She said with a smile followed by a laugh.

But she suddenly stopped hearing an explosion nearby.

'What the-?'' She said rushing out of my room, quickly followed by me. We went to the entrance of our division just in time to see my Taicho fall in front of the new captain Kenpachi Zaraki, our neighbor form the 11th division. My heart stopped seeing Kenpachi with a demonic smile on his face with his eyes glowing red. Something was off; this man wouldn't attack us for any reason. Zaraki walk on top of Kisuke, sword in hand, ready to give his final strike.

''No!'' I screamed running towards my Taicho. Seeing me, Zaraki's eyes glowed even brighter, he charged. I stopped looking at this huge man rushing towards me intending to kill. I was paralyzed by his spiritual pressure because I was afraid and weak by emotion at the moment. But he didn't hurt me, more like he _couldn't _harm me. Yoruichi flash step behind Zaraki and immobilized him with a ribbon. Everyone from the twelfth division helped her with Zaraki as the other divisions were arriving. But I was already at my Taicho's side. Kenpachi stroke at his chest, leaving a big wrung that was bleeding incredibly fast. He was dying.

''Urahara-Taicho!'' I whispered grabbing his hand. He slightly opened his eyes and smiled.

''You are beautiful Sara-chan.'' He forced himself to say.

''Shh, don't speak keep your strength.'' I said to him, relieved he wasn't dead...yet.

''Again, I was victim from a weird abnormally.'' He said.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''It is like Yoruichi's depression, but it took on Zaraki to kill us.'' he said.

I wanted to know more, but he fell unconscious. Unohana arrived with her team and brought Kisuke to the hospital. I followed them, staying at my Taicho's side until Isane forced me to sit down in the waiting room where I waited. I waited and waited. The hour that I waited seemed like eternity before Unohana came out of the room. I stood up, my eyes full of hope.

''Don't worry, he is stabilized, he is resting.'' She said putting her hands on my shoulders.

''Can I go see him?'' I asked feeling my legs shake under me.

She hesitated but nodded with a smile. I past beside of her and walked in the room.

My heart pinched, he was plugged into multiple machines to keep him alive. His torso was covered by bandages but the wound seemed to be healed. Tears flowed on my cheeks as I was getting closer to sit next to him.

''Urahara-Taicho...'' I slowly whispered as I was sitting on the chair next to him.

I looked at his sleeping face and went down his torso and stopped on his hand. I slowly reached for it with my own hand and touched him. He didn't reacted, so I tooked his hand with both of mine.

''You are here because you were protecting me, right?'' I said as the emotion was growing bigger. ''Zaraki wanted me, right? And you protected me?''

I stopped and pulled back my cries.

''Does that mean, if I stay close to you, you will eventually get killed?'' I managed to say.

I put my head to the bed and close my eyes. I couldn't help myself to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, Kisuke was still sleeping. I sat back up and rubbed my eyes. I stared at my Taicho for a moment until a heard a voice behind me.

''You are finally awake Tsukiyumi-san.''

I turned and saw Shunsui walking towards me. I got up and slightly bowed.

''You know, Kisuke is a very lucky man to have you on his squad.'' He said suddenly stopping beside me. I turned towards him, obviously suprised and he continue;

''You see, if I was in his place, I'm not sure that my dear Lisa will stay by my side all night.'' He turned towards me and I felt tears filling my eyes.

''You are such a kind person, Sara-Chan.'' He finished putting his hands on my shoulders.

I couldn't stop myself, I shed into incontrolible tears, and Shunsui pulled me into his arms.

''There, there, everything will be alright.'' he whispered in my ear while strocking my back.

''It was my fault Taicho.'' I let go. ''Urahara-Taicho was protecting me from Zaraki-Taicho.''

Kyoraku slowly pulled me away and looked at me in the eye.

''What do you mean?'' he asked me obviously worried, but I didn't realized that he had a slight sign of panic in his eyes.

''I saw it in his eyes, he wanted to kill me Taicho, he wanted...and by my fault.'' I said before crying again.

Shunsui brought his hands to my face and forced a smile.

''Sara-Chan, why would Zaraki want to kill you?'' He asked.

''I don't know, I just know it, he had the same uncontroled anger, like when Yoruichi and Hiyori were depressed...'' I said honestly looking at him in the eye.

Kisuke POV

That was when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the Shunsui's pink coat. He kissed Sara on the forehead and left the room. Sara looked at him leave with her eyes that were red by cries. I felt my heart crush seeing her like this. Then I realized that she was wearing a beautiful dark purple dress. Wait, did she went on a date with Kyokaru while I was out? She slowly turned back to me, looking very depressed and when her eyes crossed mine, they light up. She rush to grabbed my hand and stroke it with affection.

''Taicho, are you okay?'' she said. ''Do you need something? Do you want me to get Unohana-Taicho?''

She was about to turn and leave to get Unohana, but I held her hand.

''No, Sara, please sit down.'' I demanded her.

She nodded with a smile and sat down without letting my hand go. She was holding it with both of her little hands. I realixed then how small they were. My hand seemed huge beside of those little hands she had.

''That dress suits you.'' I finally said looking back to her face.

A blush grew on her face like if she just realized what she was wearing. She didn't said anything, but her silence told it all. It was the dress she was going to wear on our date.

''did Kyoraku liked it?'' I asked.

Her blush disappeared and her face became very serious, it wasn't very often it happened to her while I was with her. She slowly free her hands from mine and got up.

''I'm going to fetch Unohana-Taicho.'' She dropped with a whisper before leaving the room.

I looked at her leave and sighed. I wondered what I did to upset her. Unohana came into the room without my third seat.

A few days later I was good as new, just in time for the holidays. I looked up to the sky, it was blue as usual, heh, it will not snow this year. I sighed and walked towards my division. The last few days were very hard for me. My wound was healing, but not without pain. Yoruichi came to see me a few times.

_''How's everything going?'' I asked her then. _

_''Not so well, Sara found out that what affected me and Hiyori affected Zaraki'' She said very seriously. ''Kisuke, this isn't good knews...'' _

_''What?'' I asked concerned. _

_''I spoke with Zaraki while he was held into prison, he said that he had no intention to attack you nor Sara-'' _

_''Wait! Sara was attacked too? She didn't tell me! Is she alright?'' _

_''Calm down Kisuke, she's fine, I interfear before anything could happen to her.'' She said putting her hand on my shoulder keeping me down on my bed. _

_''And why did he attacked us?'' I asked finaly. _

_''He __had__ to attacked you.'' she said. ''He said to me that he smelled something funny before having the need to capture you and kill Sara-chan.'' _

_My thoughts were flying in my head. And I understood. _

_''Someone is using our compagnions to kill Sara-chan... But who? And why her?'' I dropped looking into nothing._

_''I don't know but I suggest you to keep a close eye on her.'' She said pulling me out of my thoughts. _

_''So, Sara-chan and I are targeted, they want to capture me and kill her... The affected breath a weird fume... '' I analyzed for both of us. My heart pinched. _

_''What happened with those murderes from the Rukongai?'' _

_''We've locked them up and the fourteen of them will be executed.'' She answered not knowing why I was asking this question. _

_''The fourteen-'' I started but Yoruichi cut me off. _

_''Sara and Mayuri are preparing a vaccin against whatever that is affecting us. Like that, eveyone will be immune and no one will get killed.'' _

I was amazed how my third seat was briliant, creating a vaccin to avoid being killed haven't crossed my mind yet. No wonder she thought of it first, she was the one that someone want to kill. I arrived at my gate and the door opened as soon I touched it. Everyone was there to great their captain. Exept one.

''Welcome Taicho!'' Everyone said with one voice. Hiyori was in first row, arm crossed and looking me with her usual hating eye.

''Hello Hiyori'' I said coming closer to her as the others went to their usual occupations. ''So what's going on?''

''You freaking third seat is annoying! That what is going on!'' She scream pulling me by the collar to get me closer to her face. ''She freaking bossy! She kept me working on her freaking vaccin the past five days!''

I smiled, Sara might be a good captain one day... On the other hand, if she is Taicho of her own division she won't be under my orders anymore...

''Where is she?'' I asked when she finished shaking me.

''How should I know?'' She screamed as she ran away. I sighed without loosing my smile and went towards the lab, she might be there. When I came closer to the room, I heard someone apologizing.

''I'm so sorry Tsukiyumi-san, I never meant to-''

''Don't worry'' Sara voice cut off the first one. ''It is not your fault, it was an accident, don't worry about it.''

I opened the door at that moment. Sara was completely wet and a little boy was holding a bucket. Sara looked up to me and lost her beautiful smile and looked away. As for the boy, he turned to me and bowed with respect.

''Urahara-taicho, welcome back!'' he said with a smile.

Sara's POV

_After I left the room I went to Unohana._

_''Is everything alright miss Tsukiyumi?'' She asked me, I quickly nodded. _

_''Urahara-Taicho is awake.'' I said breaking the eye contact. _

_''Thank you, I'll go check on him after our dicussion.'' She said with her usual smile. I looked at her puzzled and follwed her to her desk. _

_''So Shunsui tells me that you think that Zaraki was affected by the same, lets say virus, as Yoruichi and miss Sarugaki?'' _

_''That is what I believe indeed.'' I answered. ''But I'll need some blood samples to be a 100% sure.'' _

_''What make you think that he is affected by this virus?'' She asked. _

_I was suprrise to hear the question. _

_''W-well, he had a bizare look...'' I started trying to find the right words. _

_''A bizare look?'' She repeated and I nodded. _

_''Yes, his eyes weren't his, they were burning with pure hatred...'' I tried to explain the best I could. _

_She slightly nodded before giving me a blood sample. I looked at her with a questionning mark in my eyes and she explained. _

_''I want you to see if it is really the same virus and nutrilize it.'' She said. ''I also want you to work on a vaccin to avoid anymore cases.'' _

_I smiled and bowed before leaving the room, I'm going to prove that I am fit for the job._

And for the past five days I worked on it. Leaving my anger towards Kisuke behind. What he was thinking, that while he was hurt and dying I would go out with Kyoraku?

Well, even if he was extremely kind to me and was very handsome, I would never do something like that. And when I saw Urahara came in the door of the lab, my heart sank. I didn't want to go see him at the hospital because I was angry with him, but seeing him up and healthy made me feel guilty.

''What happened here?'' He asked with a smile.

''I was bringing water for miss Tsukiyumi, but I tripped...'' explained the little boy.

I smiled and carressed his hair with affection and got up.  
>''Don't worry Sora, a little water never hurt anyone, I'll just go change.'' I said to the little red head.<p>

When I turned to Kisuke, he wasn't smiling either. His eyes were kindly looking at me though. I bowed for good impression infront of Sora.

''Welcome back Taicho.'' I whispered before passing beside him. As I did that he grabbed my wrist. My eyes went in his and we stood a few seconds, that seemed to be eternal, looking at each other. After, he bend over to me. My heart raced. What the-? But my heart calmed down as he whispered in my ear; ''Come by my office after you change.'' Then, he let me go as I nod.

After putting on a dry Hakama, I went to Kisuke's office. I haven't seen him for a few days and now I realized how much I missed him. I stopped and stared at his door for a moment before fidding the courage to knock. My hand haven't even touch the wood that Urahara was opening it. I gasped out of surprise and touched my heart with my hand.

''God you've scared me!'' I said with a smile.

He answered to my smile.

''Come in'' He gently said inviting me in the room.

I walked in and realized that the room was clean, for once at least. They're was a chair infront of his desk, that wasn't there before...

''Please, sit down.'' He invited me again.

I nodded and sat down in the chair. He walked to the other side of his desk and sat down in his big chair right infront of me.

''So how've you been, I didn't see you in a while.'' He said with a smile.

''I'm okay...'' I answered with a slight blush. ''Are you completely healed from your wound?''

''Not a scar left!''He said with enthousiasme before becoming serious again. ''I heard you are working on a vaccin?''

I nodded.

''Unohana gave me the idea, I guess she's tired to take care of crazy people.'' I answered with a chuckle.

He smiled but I lost mine.

''But I have a question for you Taicho...'' I said almost in a whisper.

''What is it?'' he asked me as I looked away.

''How come you've been wounded by Kenpachi?''

I dared to turn my eyes back to his as he sighed.

''He wanted you.'' He finaly dropped. ''He blowed up our gate screaming your name, sword in hand.''

I bit my lower lip, I knew it. It was all my fault. Kisuke seemed to have read my mind because he got up and came closer to me. I looked down as he put his hands on both shoulders of the chair. He slowly sighed as he bend over me, leaving me no choice to looked right into his eyes.

''Sara-chan, I beg of you to loose this bad habbit of yours to feel always guilty.'' He said with a firm voice. ''I would do the same for anyone in this division, it is my duty to assure your protection.''

He was very close now to me. His face wasn't stopping coming to me. I wasn't moving at all, to afraid to lure him away. My heart was beating so hard that I thought that he could hear it. His nose slowly touched mine as his lips kindly brushed mine as he was about to kiss me.

''Kisuke!'' The door opened with violence and Yoruichi walked in as Urahara quickly moved back.

''Oh? Was I disturbing?'' She asked with a smirk on her face when she saw me.

''No! Not at all!'' I said jumping on my feet. ''I was about to leave!''

I felt Urahara's hand grabbed mine and I turned to him.

''No you are not, I'm not finish speaking to you.'' Kisuke said with almost a smile. He pointed the chair behind me and I sat down.

''So, Yoruichi what brought you here?'' He asked looking at his friend.

I heard her sighed.

''The christmas party'' She let go. ''It is in only a few days...''

I smiled, I turned to my old Taicho.

''And...?'' I questionned her.

''There will be a contest... And all the girls will be participating, including you!'' She finished pointing her finger towards me.

''What sort of contest?'' Asked Kisuke holding back a chuckle.

''A beauty contest'' Dropped Yoruichi. She didn't seemed to appreciate the idea. ''And we have to wear a dress.''

''I don't see a problem, you look beautiful in a dress.'' Said Kisuke walking towards his friend.

''Oh shut it!'' She said crossing her arms.

''Well, in that case, I don't see the reason why you came here then.'' He dropped turning his back to his friend. Our eyes crossed and we shared a smile. Thing is, a few years back, Yoruichi needed to assist a very cultural and traditionnal ceremony where she had to wear a dress... She wined about it for abour a week. We both knew that she came here to complain.

I saw her sighed with desperation before she gave sign of giving up.

''Ah, I understand!'' She said. ''I'm leaving.''

Before Kisuke could even say good-bye to her, she turned around and left.

''So, beauty contest, huh?'' Thought the 12th division taicho out loud. ''I wonder who will be our queen of ice this years.''

His grey-green eyes stared at me. I shivered.

''It won't be me.'' I let go. ''I am no match for alot of women in the soul society.''

Urahara sat down on his desk in front of me, forcing me to look up to look at him.

''Don't be silly, I think you have a shot.'' He said with a smile that I never saw before.

I stared at him for a moment, questionning him with my eyes.

''Not I don't like your compliments Taicho, but I have some work.'' I finaly said with a sigh.

I was about to stand, but when I did, he put his hand on my shoulder and forced me to sit back down.

''I'm not finished speaking with you.'' He said again.

I crossed my legs and joined my fingers together and put them on my knee.

''If you have something to say to me Taicho, I'm all ears.'' I said becoming a bit imaptient.

He sighed and lost his smile. Not often happened when he stops smiling. I got on my guard.

''How many murderers were there when you've been held hostage?'' He asked after a moment of silent.

''Fifteen'' I said without hesitation. ''But I don't see the point...''

''Only fourteen of them have been arrested...'' He dropped with a sigh.

Kisuke's POV

''Only fouteen of them have been arrested...'' I dropped with a sigh.

My third seat's face became stone with motionless, but her hands crisped.

''And what is your theory?'' she asked. She tried the best she could keeping her calm but as she spoke, her voice trembled.

''That the last one is the key of the attacks...'' I said.

She slowly nodded.

''It makes sense, I was wondering why I was the one target, I mean, I don't have that much of ennemies.'' She said with a sighed. ''But how can a normal spirit can affect us Shinigami?''

I thought for a minute with her eyes burning me. I felt as she was able to see my soul and know my every thought.

''Do you have ennemies in the Sereitei?'' I finish by asking. I would be surprised if she had one, Sara always have been a nice kid... Well, she isn't much of a kid today. I stared at her lips and remembered that we almost kissed earlier... If only Yoruichi haven't came in.

''Not I could think of.'' She said taking me out of my thoughts and back to her eyes.

I slowly nodded.

''You need to be carefull, everyone in the soul society could want to kill you at any moment...'' I dropped.

She broke our eye contact and looked down.

''Does that mean I need to stay on guard with everyone?'' She said. My heart pinched as she looked back at me. ''Even with you?''

My heart sank when her voice broke. Damn that idiot who wanted to kill her! He could at least do his durty work the honest way intsead by striking from the shadow. I reached for her cheek but she slapped my hand away. She got up ad ran away. I stood there looking at where she disappeared when Yoruichi came back in.

''Why did you made her cry?'' she asked me camly.

''I needed to tell her the truth, she isn't safe even with me...'' I said with a sigh.

She had a smile. ''Life is often unfair... Sara did nothing to live this...'' she said looking me in the eye.

''But at least we will have soon the vaccin...'' I said a bit releaved.

''Captain commander disaprove the idea, he said that we only need to nutrilized this problem...'' she said swipping my hopes away.

''But she can be killed anytime!'' I protested.

''Kisuke, calm down!'' Yoruichi said before I could continue protesting. ''You need to believe in her, she is a third seat and she is fully aware of the situation. If you want to keep her alive that much, keep doing what you did before; protect her!''

I slowly nodded. She was right. Sara was strong enough to assure her own protection and I could awlays keep an eye on her.

''You really do care about her.'' She dropped as I stayed silent. Again I nodded.

''She is a good lieutenant and we have alot in common...''

''I am not talking about simple friendship Kisuke.'' Yoruichi said.

I looked at her puzzled. Was it that obvious? Yes, I did particularly liked my 3rd seat.

''Anyway, I guess I'll see you at the christmas party.'' She let go with a smile before leaving.

Three days later, the christmas preparations started. Like every year, we held the party in the first division mansion. But only Taichos, fukutaichos, lieutenants were allow. The others celebrate elsewhere. It wasn't my first year there but Sara was pretty nervous. I gave her the day off since she kept messing up. At least she didin't made anything explode.

I walked to my division's gate and waited Hiyori, Mayuri and Sara. The last two were both my lieutenants, Mayuri in the lab and Sara everywhere else. Mayuri was the first one to join me.

''You aren't specialy dressed for the occation?'' I asked with a smile.

The man looked at me.

''I don't like celebrations, and besides, you aren't dressed up either.'' He replied looking at me.

It was true, I was wearing the usual. Hiyori arrived at that moment. She seemed angry, more than usual. She was wearing a long sleeved red dress.

''Hiyori-san, you are very cute.'' I said with enthousiasme.

''Shut up!'' She said throwing a punch to my face. I didn't avoid it and fell backwards.

When I got up with a chuckle my eyes fell on someone behind Hiyori.

I gasped reconizing my third seat. She was wearing a simple white dress that tighten in all the right places and for the first time her hair was loose. She brought up the short part of her hair and curled the long part that finished under her knees. She was wearing a pearl necklace and had small pearls in her hair.

'Is it too much?'' She asked me since I was standing there and staring. I shook my head and smiled. ''Of course not, you are beautiful.'' I declared.

''And I am only cute.'' Grumbled Hiyori.

Sara distached her eyes from me and looked at her superior.

''Sarugaki-san, I never had imagine that you would look this good in a dress!'' She exclaimed.

''Yeah, yeah, you are no better than him!'' She said with her usual stubborn self.

''Are we ready to leave?'' I asked looking at the scene between the two girls.

Sara looked at me and nodded.

_And we left for the christmas party where something was expecting us, something that will change Sara's life and mine forever. _


	5. Chapter 5

Sara's POV

When we arrived to the first division, the gate was already open and we all followed our Captain. Boys from the first division turned their heads towards me and stared. I felt naked under their looks. As if they could see right threw me. I silently sweared that I was wearing a spaghetti sleeved dress with a moderate low-cut where my breasts were popping. Suddenly I felt a burning look staring at me ferocily. I slightly turned my head to see a specific Shinigami with his friend Hulk beside of him. I had a slight panic attack. I figured out who would be my enemy in the soul society was, even though I should be the one holding a grudge. Urahara saw that something was up.

''Sara-chan, is everything okay?'' He asked me.

I quickly looked at him and turned back to the man, but he disappeared. I stopped.

''Sara?'' Kisuke insisted.

''What? Oh, nothing, I thought I saw someone I knew.'' I lied. To convince him I shook my head and smiled. It was pitiful but he swallowed it... for now at least.

When we walked in, I was amazed how the 'blazer' decoration had change for an icy party. I wasn't expecting to see an earthly music player.

''Is that what humans call jazz?'' I asked my Taicho.

''I think that humans are having good taste.'' Declared a voice behind us.

It was Shinji Hirako. Everyone knew he had a soft side for music.

''Hirako-Taicho'' I said with a slight bow.

''Don't need to be so formal, it is a special occasion.'' he said. ''Besides, you are way too beautiful for it.'' I felt my cheeks burn with a strong blush.

''Lucky for me that she is my lieutenant.'' Said Urahara with a chuckle. My blush grew harder as I turned to him.

''Wh-what!'' I shouted.

''Your so cute when you are angry Sara-chan.'' Kisuke answered with a laugh this time.

I was about to reply but a silence dropped on the room. We all turned to the entrance to see a beautiful dress-up Yoruichi. I heard Kisuke gasped along with most men. She was wearing a one sleeved red dress. It was a long dress that cutted on her right leg to the hip, revealing a maybe very sexy lingerie. She had leather black high healed boots. I felt a chuckle that was about to run out of my mouth but I held it in. I guess that Yoruichi decided to expose her disagreement of the beauty contest. She walked towards us followed by Soi Fon who seemed very embarassed by her Taicho. The fukutaicho of the second division was wearing a black and white kimono with a yellow ribbon to hold it all together.

''So, Kisuke, what do you think?'' She asked walking right past me.

''I like your way to express yourself.'' He let go with a sigh and a smile.

He offered his arm to his bestfriend and walked away.

''Well that wasn't very polite.'' Said a familiar voice behind me.

''Kyouraku-Taicho!'' I exclaimed, happy to see him. His eyes looked me from bottom to top.

''You are gorgeous Sara-Chan.'' He said with the same expression that Kisuke had for Yoruichi.

I smiled, touched.

''It is surprising that every time things go wrong, you show up.'' I said thankful.

He smooth his half shave beard.

''If you dislike me doing that, I can stop if you wish.''

''No!'' I said stroking his arm. ''Actually, I appreciate it.''

''Can I please have your attention!''

I turned around to see the captain commander on a sort of stage. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the great man.

''Like every year before this one, Christmas is the only tradition that we shinigami hold to have a break, so please, enjoy yourselves.'' He finished by opening his arms. At the same moment everyone clapped and the music started.

''May I have this dance?'' Asked Shunsui in my ear.

''Wh-what?'' I said turning back to him. ''But, no, I don't dance.''

''Well, today you do!'' He said with a smirk on his face. He pulled me by the hand to the center of the dance floor. Everyone turned to us. I tried walked away but the captain of the 8th division pulled me closer to him by holding me with his left arm around my waist and held my right hand into his.

''Don't worry.'' He whispered in my ear. ''Just follow my lead.''

The music changed for a more rhythmic one and Shunsui jump into the beat.

We were swiping the floor like crazy, I had no idea what I was doing but I abandon myself completely to him. It was reassuring feeling to be in his arms. I felt protected and safe. On that moment, Kyouraku Shunsui was my whole world. I haven't even notice that the others joined us on the dance floor. But my eyes weren't leaving Shunsui's. I didn't even see that Urahara was staring at me from afar.

The song stopped and Kyouraku let me go but held my hand.

''Do you want something to drink?'' He asked me.

I nodded. God I was thirsty! He pulled me to the punch where he poured me a glass.

''Are you enjoying yourself?'' Someone asked behind me.

I turned to see my own Taicho looking at me.

''Actually, yes, I am.'' I answered with a smile.

He didn't seemed to like my answer.

''Can I speak with you?''

I exange a look with Kyouraku.

''I'll see you later.'' He said to me. I nodded with a smile before following my Taicho outside. He dragged me where no one could see or hear us.

''Urahara-Taicho, why are you dragging me this far?'' I asked.

He turned to me and pushed me into a wall.

''What did I tell you a few days ago?'' he asked me. For a moment, I could swear that he was angry with me or jealous.

''Anyone had the opportunity to kill you!'' he whispered.

''Excuse me? Is all this is everything about? Urahara, I am not dead!'' I protested. I tried to push him away but he held me tight.

''Sara, I'm worried about you!'' He said, but more softly. He slowly bend over me and put his head on my right shoulder before enveloping me with his arms.

''Urahara-Taicho?'' I whispered without giving him back his hug.

He didn't answered, he kept holding me harder and harder.

''Urahara-san, you are hurting me...'' I managed to say when air was getting rare in my lungs.

I started to panic, in this moment, Kisuke was holding me like a snake. I knew that snakes get all rolled up on their prey and each time they breath out, the snake would tighten its grip, soffucating them, and Kisuke was doing the same thing.

I tried to push him away, but he only pulled me closer, my arms were pin against my body. So I did the only rationnal thing I could do: I bit him.

He moved back as if I burned him. I panic seeing his eyes, they were glowing red. Obviously, the best way to get to me was go through my own Taicho.

I stood still for a moment and when he charged, I ran towards the party. But his hand quickly grabbed my hair and pulled me against his chest.

''He-!'' I tried to scream but his hand pin itself on my mouth.

Tears ran from my eyes. I was really useless, I couldn't even fight back.

He violently pushed me on the ground where I hit my head. I didn't moved was I almost knock out. I saw Kisuke crawled on top of me and pinned my wrists on the ground with one hand and with the other he grapped my breast, making me moan out of surprise.

''Well, well, what do we have here?'' Said a new figure that appeared above my face. I reconized him right away. It was that short Shinigami from earlier with his friend Hulk.

''Why are you doing this?'' I asked.

''Why?'' He repeated angrily with an evil smirk. ''Because you ruined my freaking life!''

He spit in my face. He exchange a look with my Taicho, and Urahara sat me up. My hands were brought in my back where they were tied. I felt all my energie beeing swallowed up right away.

''It wasn't my fault if you attacked me!'' I replied, angry.

''If you weren't there that morning...'' he threaten me with his finger.

''I don't know what you were doing there or why, but I was doing some deliveries for my Captain!''

He ignored what I said and he continued;

''Kyouraku-Taicho came and visit me later that day and untitled me! I was fifth seat!'' He cried loudly.

Urahara pulled me on my feet and gag me with a piece of tissue.

I panic, I tried to scream, but my voice was cut off by the gag. I didn't want to die. Not like this, not now!

''Oh, shut her up!'' Said the little Shinigami.

I looked up and saw a piece of wood hit my head.

When I woke up, I didn't recognize the place I was. I tried to move but soon realized that I was tied up to a chair. I felt fingers that weren't mine caress my hand. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Kisuke was looking at me over his own shoulder.

''Taicho?'' I whispered worry.

''Sara, I'm so sorry.'' He whispered back.

''What is the situation?'' I asked relieved.

''You remember I mentioned only fourteen of the murderers were arrested?''

I nodded.

''Well, the one who tried to kill you got away, he is behind the attacks.'' He dropped.

My heart pinched. That man really wanted to kill me.

''But how he could affect us?'' I asked.

''He had contacts inside the Sereitei...''

''Kyouraku's fifth seat.'' I guessed.

He nodded. But something was off.

''Weren't you drugged?'' I asked suddenly.

He sighed.

''Yes and I still am, but they can control whenever they need. The rest of the time, I am still me.'' He said, his voice full of guilt. He caressed my fingers again and managed to knot our fingers together.

''Sara, I never wanted to hurt you.'' He dropped looking away.

I stayed silent for a minute.

''Do you remember something?'' I finished by asking.

''A little bit too clearly, yes. But I couldn't control my movements anymore.''

I held tight to his fingers, appreciating this small contact.

The door opened and the morning light blinded me.

''Well, well, so you are awake Tsukiyumi?''

When I could see again, I recognized Kyouraku's old fifth seat along with Hulk and the black guy who tried to kill me when I was Yoruichi's fifth seat. My eyes burned with hatred when I remembered what he made me endure.

''I'm flattered that you remember me.'' He said with a chuckle.

He turned to Kisuke.

''I told you that I would track you down and kill this bitch with you watching!''

Kyouraku's fifth seat came closer and he caressed my cheek. I tried to bite him but his hand got away before he slaps me.

''Well, well, Tsukiyumi-san, you are not very nice, considering the fact you should be thanking me.'' He said coming closer to my face.

''Why on earth should I thank a pig like you?'' I replied arrogant.

It cost me another slap.

''Because if it weren't of me, you'll be already dead!'' He replied spitting in my face.

The black man came closer.

''I was going to kill you right away but Irisashi convince me of a better way to torture you both.''

Irisashi turned around me and Kisuke like a lion who is about to jump on its prey.

''You see, with the drug I created and worked on, I can now control people to do everything I wish for.'' He said.

He pointed hulk.

''You see, Otonashi here was my first attempt, but he got dumb, but he is still of use since he is strong.''

He had an evil laugh.

I felt sorry for Otonashi.

''And when I met Kal.'' He pointed the black man. ''I felt creative in helping him in his vengeance.''

I squeezed Kisuke's fingers as hatred overcame me. I was angry and afraid at the same time. I didn't know what would happen to me, but I didn't was to die. I had alot of plans for my life as a Shinigami. And, there was a secret dream that I hid from everyone ; I wanted a family. Urahara's fingers squeezed back and I calmed down.

Kal came closer to us and reached for Kisuke's handcuffs as Irisashi came closer to my face.

''You see, it will be your dear Urahara-Taicho that will take your life.'' He said.

My eyes widden as I heard Urahara give out a moan of pain. I screamed out of surprise as his nails murdered my fingers. It took a second for Kisuke to appear before me, eyes glowing red.

My own handcuffs were taking off. Kal brought me up and Kisuke caressed my cheek.

''But we'll give you a chance to fight back.'' Said Irisashi with a smirk.

Kal let me go and I stood infront of my Taicho. I looked at Irisashi that had some sort of gadget in his hand.

_That must be how he controls him... If I can reach it..._I thoughts silently.

I jumped, claws out to kill that bastard and bring Kisuke back to normal. But Urahara caught me in my jump and threw me through the wall.

My back hit a tree and the shock cut out the air out of my lungs. I got up on my elbows and saw Urahara coming to me. I got up the best I could, and almost fall doing it, and ran. Urahara flash stepped infront of me and threw a punch. I jumped sideways and my instincts were on. I used to be trained by Yoruichi and Kisuke, but this time was more. I won't let Urahara kill me.

We faught for a moment, I was mostly trying to run away but Urahara was way too fast. So I thought of a new plan that I can make use for...

While I was in shinigami school I was the best at Kido, at the point that the commander of the necro. corps asked me to joined them. I didn't even need to chant the magic words.

''33rd technique of Hado! Sokatsui, wall of flammes!'' I shouted hands in front of me. A blast came out of them and hit Kisuke, but I knew that it was only effective to slow him down.

The wind blew and Urahara appeared from the smoke and only the tip of his hair was burned.

''You aren't attacking with intention to kill.'' He said with an evil smirk on his face.

I gnashed my teeth together. How many time that he told me that? Countless times he told me that during our trainings session. He often reproach me that I was holding back fighting against him.

''Even when you fight without your sword, you are afraid to hurt me.'' He said again with a laugh this time. He flash stepped to me and pushed into a tree. He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look into his eyes.

''Even though it isn't fear I read in your eyes but hate.''

I closed my eyes and pushed him with violence.

''There, thats better!'' He shouted with amusement.

I looked at my feet and clasped my fists at the point that my joints became white.

''I won't let them take you away from me,'' I whispered between two breaths.

He looked at me puzzled.

''What did you say?'' He asked me.

''I WON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!'' I screamed.

For a moment his eyes became normal before a smirk grew back and his eyes glow red again.

I ran towards him and grabbed his collar.

''Please Taicho snap out of it!'' I begged with tears coming up to my eyes.

He laugh loudly. I laugh that I didn't reconized.

''Its useless, your dear Taicho is far from now!'' It was that stupid little shinigami's voice.

I paniqued. I didn't know what to do, this man took Kisuke's body too kill me, but...

His hand grabbed my throat and lift me in the air. I grabbed his wrist with both hands and tried to pull him away but he only tighten his grip.

''Ta-taicho.'' I managed to say.

With a smirk he threw me against a tree. I shook my head and coughed loudly. I saw his feet right infront of me. I looked up as he pulled my arm to bring me on my feet. He pinned me on the tree where he threw me and laugh.

I looked at him hurt and put my hands on his chest. He stopped laughing and looked at me, unsure. My hands climbed his chest, to his shoulder, to his neck and finished on his cheeks.

Kisuke seemed paniqued as I got on the tip of my toes but he didn't move. I pulled him to me and kissed him.

Kisuke POV.

I was a prisoner in my own body. I couldn't control my movements; I was assisting a battle with myself and my third seat. I wanted to stop myself from hurting her, but I watched myself, powerless, taking her by the throat and choking her.

''Ta-taicho.'' She managed to say.

I threw her against a tree and walked towards her. I pulled her back on her feet and saw that her beautiful white dress was stained by blood. I laughed. Well, I wasn't the one laughing but Irisashi that was controlling my body.

I was surprised to feel her hands touch my chest. When I looked into her eyes, my heart sank. She was hurt, but I saw hope behind her sadness. Her hands climbed to my cheeks and she pulled me to her. I closed my eyes as our lips touch.

I felt Irisashi struggle against Sara's love, but I won. My feelings for my third seat were strong. Strong enough to respond to her feelings. At first Irisashi wanted to push her but I fought to pull her closer. In a hopeless effort, Irisashi pinched my beautiful third seat, but I pushed him away and lifted Sara in the air, responding to her kiss. She let her arms drop on my shoulders as her legs wrapped around my waist. Her head was above mine and her hair dropped around us. I pulled her closer, sharing more passionate kisses and I couldn't help myself anymore. I pushed her on a tree, free one hand and grabbed one of her breast, making her moan loudly and breaking the kiss.

I opened my eyes and realized who I was kissing. I dropped her and she hide her intense red face.

''Kisuke!'' Screamed a voice not far away.

Sara turned to me as she reconized the voice. It was Yoruichi.

''Sara-Chan!'' Screamed Kyouraku's voice.

My heart pinched as her face light up.

Our friends appeared between the trees. Yoruichi and Kyouraku weren't alone; they were followed by Hiyori, Shinji and Isane.

''Oh my god Kisuke! What did you did to your lieutenant.'' Shouted Yoruichi rushing towards to Sara. I looked at my third seat I realized that blood was staining her beautiful lavander hair. I reached for my third seat as realized that my hand was covered with her blood. Must be when I rushed my hand through her hair when we was… I slightly blushed at the thought.

Isane forced Sara to sit on the ground and ran her hand on her body.

''You have no broken bones, but you may have a small concussion, you need to stay calm.'' She said oviously worried.

Shunsui looked at my third seat longly before coming closer to me.

''My apologizes.'' He whispered to me. ''I knew that Irisashi was borderline mad, I should send him to the maggots nest as soon I suspected something.''

I looked at him surprised. He answered to my silent question.

''Yes, I suspected him to be behind the attacks but I couldn't prove anything.'' He turned his look to Sara as he got out a remote of his cloak. ''I guess he was controlling you with this.'' He declared.

I nodded.

''I don't know how he can control me with a remote, and besides, I never breathe any funny fumes.''

He took my hand and put the remote in it.

''You can study the subject after bringing you two to the hospital.'' He finished as a rescue team arrived.

Sara said that she was able to walk on her own but Isane insisted that she let the rescue team carry her. I came closer to her.

''No, I assure you that I'm fine!'' She replied with a smile.

I bend down and took her in my arms like when I first save her life, bridal-style. She looked at me, surprised and turned her head away as a blush was growing on her cheek.

''Don't worry, I'll bring her.'' I said to Isane with a smile.

I turned to Yoruichi.

''Bring her to the hospital, we'll go pick up those three.'' She said with a wink.

I nodded and flash step. I jumped from trees to trees without exchanging a word with my 3rd seat but when I made a stop near the river. Sara looked at me with a questioning mark in her eyes.

I slowly deposed her on a rock and I walked towards the water.

''Urahara-Taicho?''She called. ''Is everything alright?''

I looked at her over my shoulder, she seemed very concerned. She insisted with her eyes and I looked away.

''I wanted to speak with you before going back...'' I finally drop.

''Okay...'' She said unsure.

Understanding that she was waiting me to continue, I took a deep breath and turned to her.

''If you want to change division, you are free to do so.'' I said slowly.

I looked into her eyes and she laugh.

''Why would I want to change division?'' She asked me with a smile. ''Because you nearly killed me?''

I looked down, blaming myself for being weak and let that Irisashi poisoned my mind and control me... Even if I don't know exactly how yet.

''Urahara-san'' called Sara pulling me out of my thoughts. She reached for my cheek and caressed it with a sad smile. ''You always say to me to stop feeling guilty, I'm sure that now is a time to follow your own advice.''

I stared at her, surprised that she used my own words against me, but I smile, she was right.

''It's true that I give some good advices.'' I said with a smirk.

I quickly glanced at my third seat to see that she rolled her eyes with a sigh. I became more serious without loosing my smile.

''Come on; let's bring you to the hospital.'' I announced.

She smile and nodded. I bend over as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I reached for her legs but I strident pain through my head, I stop my movement to pick up my third seat and brought my hands to my head.

Sara's POV

Seeing my Taicho bringing his hands to his head, I instinctly moved back.

''Taicho?'' I called worried.

He gave up a grunt and fell to his knees. His eyes were closed, he was struggling against something. I came closer to him, taking a risk. But he didn't attack me. I ran my hand on his forehead.

''Oh my, you are burning up; let me bring you to the hospital.'' I said quickly. I was about to wrap my arm around his waist but he stopped me.

''No, bring me to the lab, there his something in-'' He couldn't finished his sentence; he brought his hands to his stomach and screamed out of pain. He fell side ways and I caught him before his head could hit the ground. I brushed away his hair from his face, he fell unconscious. I took his right arm and past it around of my shoulders as I pulled him up with my left arm around his waist. I was very weak and nearly fell, but I stood steady and flash stepped.

I jumped from roof to roof and went through the north gate of the Seireitei. I hesisted infront of the fourth division gate for a few seconds but I followed my Taicho's orders and went to the twelth division lab.

When I arrived, Mayuri was studying on whatever and didn't even turn around when I got in. I made some place on the table where I struggle to lay Urahara on it.

''You know, I'm not a doctor, Tsukiyumi-Chan.'' He said without leaving his eyes on what he was working on.

I sighed and came closer to him.

''Please, Urahara-Taicho is in pain because of whatever that stupid Irisashi gave, put in him.'' I begged. ''Only you can help him.''

He sighed and scratch his chin as he turned to me.

''Well I guess I could take a look at him.'' He slowly said.

I smiled to him, releaved, even I didn't liked him, I was gratefull.

He took out a sort of screen and he saw that I was wondering what it was because he explained it to me.

''It is a X-ray, with it I can see through his flesh and in his body.''

I widden my eyes amazed. I never thought that Mayuri was that briliant to invent something like that.

''Can I look with you?'' I asked, my own curious character popping out.

He looked at me and nodded. I came closer and he activated his machine. He scan his stomach when I said that Kisuke seemed to suffer from there, but we found nothing . He scanned up and my heart came up seeing a sort of parasite in my Taicho's head.

''What the hell is that!'' I shouted in panic.

He handed me the X-ray thing and he rushed to get an other machine.

''I was told that Urahara was possessed?'' He asked me.

I nodded, even if possessed wasn't really the best description.

''It seems that he didn't go mad by inhaling any weird fumes like the others...'' He thought out loud.

''But how then?'' I asked still holding the X-ray following the parasite.

''You see the parasite how more blue it is form the rest?'' he asked me.

I nodded.

''It is mechanical, it must be implanted directly into him...'' He said studying out Taicho's neck.

''So here is where you came in...'' He whispered.

I looked where his eyes were stairing, at the bottom of Urahara's nape was small little hole that seemed to be old.

''The parasite must have grown in him...'' He whispered.

''How can I mechanical parasite could possibily grow?'' I asked.

A smirk grew on Kurotsuchi's face as he placed his new machine on the little hole.

''That is what I'll will figure out after taking it out of our dear Urahara Kisuke.'' he said.

He activated his machine and on my X-ray screen I saw the parasite move ferocily.

Kisuke woke up and screamed. I let go of the X-ray and pinned him down on Mayuri's order. His eyes met mine and he tried to control himself. He bit his lower lip holding in another scream.

''Take that cloth on my desk and put it in his mouth, like that he won't bite his toungue or anything.'' Said quickly Mayuri.

I ran to it and came back. Kisuke looked at me and opened his mouth. I rushed to put it in as he bit into it to hold in another scream.

''Are you almost finished!'' I shouted to Mayuri as I held Kisuke's face into my hands. My eyes met his. My heart sank, I never saw Urahara this powerless.

''Shhh, it is almost done, hang in there.'' I whispered trying to calm him down.

Tears ran out of my eyes. I couldn't stand it, Urahara spit out the cloth and screamed.

''Got it!'' Shouted a very pleased Mayuri.

I looked up to it after that Kisuke fell uncounscious once more. It was the most disgusting thing I ever saw. My last night dinner didn't stand it. I threw up and fell on my knees. I cough out blood as my sight became blury. I looked on Urahara's face before my world shut down.


	6. Chapter 6

Kisuke's POV

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My head was hurting and I didn't remember why. The last thing I remember was doing to the Christmas party and I was watching Sara dancing with Kyouraku, and then nothing.

''So you are awake?'' Said Yoruichi's voice.

I turned around and saw my friend with a cup of tea in her hand and a glass of water.

''I had the feeling you would wake soon, so I brought you water.''

She handed me the water and I took a few sips.

''What date are we?'' I asked.

''December 28th'' Answered Yoruichi. ''You've been out for two days straight.''

_Two days! What on earth happened! _

''Do you remember anything?'' My friend asked me.

I finished my glass of water and shook my head as a no.

''Last thing I remember was seeing Sara and Kyouraku dancing.'' I said.

''Well, Mayuri said that it was possible of a temporary amnesia'' she said with a sighed.

''Wa-wait, what happened?'' I asked, having a bad feeling.

''Those who were trying to kill Sara got creative and decided to use you.'' She dropped after hesitating. My eyes widen and Yoruichi quickly reassured me.

''Don't worry; she is still in one piece.'' She said, pushing me down on my pillows. ''She had a small concussion, bruises and an internal bleeding, but she is stabilized.''

I sighed relieved but I felt guilty.

''Was I..?'' I asked.

She nodded and crossed her arms.

''I don't know how it is possible, but she survived for one, and she managed to bring you back to your senses.''

I nervously bit my thumb making Yoruichi chuckle.

''Oh my, it may have been a hundred years that I haven't seen you do that!'' She exclaimed.

I smiled. I used bite my thumb when I was young whenever I was nervous. Now that I was a Shinigami, I was and am more confident.

''But how did she do it?'' I asked.

''Don't know, she wouldn't tell anyone.'' she said with a sigh.

''And how they get to me? I didn't inhale anything.''

I looked at her and she made a disgusted face.

''I don't how, but they put a mechanical parasite in you, trust me, it is not pretty.'' She said looking away.

At the same moment, the door opened and Unohana came in.

''Oh, Kisuke, I am glad to see you awake.'' She said.

Yoruichi got up and stroke my arm with affection before leaving the room.

''How do you feel?'' Asked the doctor scanning me with her hands.

''Confused, I don't remember anything.'' I said honestly.

''No wonder, with that parasite playing in your head, I guess anyone would have been confused.'' She said with a chuckle.

''Hmm, you seem okay, but I'll keep you tonight just in case.'' She finished by saying after finishing scanning me.

''Erm... I was wondering, could I go see Sara?'' I asked to her before she could leave.

She had a severe look but nodded.

''But come back here after.'' she warned me with a smile, that for some reason seemed very evil. I nodded and got up. I was wearing white short kimono with white pants. Even if I was barefoot, I walked through the hospital until I heard Shunsui's laugh. I came closer and saw Kyouraku sitting next to my third seat that was laughing with joy.

My heart sank; maybe I shouldn't disturb them... I was about to walk away but Kyouraku called me back.

''Hoy, Kisuke, you are finally awake, aren't you?'' he said.

I turned around, he was staring at me with Sara, but when I met Sara's eyes, she blushed and looked down. Shunsui looked at my third seat and got up.

''I'll leave you two alone for a bit.'' He said patting her head kindly.

She looked up to him and nodded with a slight smile.

As he walked pass me he put his hand to my shoulder.

''Don't be too hard on yourself.'' he whispered before leaving.

I hesitated before walking in, but Sara smiled to me and encouraged me to seat down near her.

I sat on the chair where Shunsui was before and sighed.

''Are you feeling better?'' She asked me.

I nodded before shaking my head.

''I should be the one asking the question.'' I dropped with a sad smile.

She looked at me kindly and reached for my hand. Seeing she wasn't reaching it, I put my hand in hers. She brought it on her thigh forcing me to come closer to her. She slowly stroke my hand with affection.

''Well, I am mostly in one piece, my liver was pierced, but Unohana was able to repair it with her medical techniques.'' She said with a sad smile. ''But I was worried for you.''

She brought her eye on me.

''I'm glad to see that you are okay.'' She dropped as she caressed my cheek.

I took her hand and knot our fingers together.

''Sara, I was hoping that you could tell me a little on what happened.'' I declared.

She lost her smile and looked down.

''I feel bad enough knowing that I am the one who brought you here, but not knowing what I did to you-''

''Urahara-san, please, we've been over this already.'' She said with a chuckle cutting me off.

I looked at her puzzled and she sighed with a smile.

''When we were in route to the hospital, you made a quick stop near the river to speak with me.'' She started. She looked at me, looking if I would remember anything. She sighed and continue.

''You asked me if I wanted to change division.'' She finally dropped.

I looked up to her.

''And your answer?'' I risked.

''No of course!'' She said with a laugh. ''Then you look down, feeling guilty, after I told you what you always say to me 'stop feeling guilty' and that you should follow your own advice. After you smiled and said 'It's true that I give some good advices' I rolled my eyes and that was our conversation.''

I scratch the back of my head with a smile.

''Well I am glad to see that was cleared out.'' I said with a slight laugh.

I brought my eyes to Sara's and became more serious.

''But Yoruichi said that you managed to bring me back to my senses... How?'' I asked.

Sara's cheeks went from pink to red.

''If you don't mind Taicho, I don't want to answer to that question.'' She said. I looked at her puzzled. ''But if you remember how, well, good for you.'' She said with a nervous laugh as she pulled her hands out of mine.

''But-'' I started but she put her hand up making me stop talking.

''If you really want know, in details, remember, please don't make me tell what happened, I had to tell the story multiple times.'' She begged with tears in her eyes.

I nodded.

''Your right, I'm sorry.'' I said kindly while a caressed her cheek.

I sighed.

''When will you be out?'' I asked changing subject.

''Tomorrow if I don't spit blood.'' She said with a chuckle.

''Sorry...'' I said.

She sighed loudly.

''Urahara-san, if you want me to proceed without any trauma, please, stop feeling sorry.'' She said with a smirk.

I smiled and nodded.

''Urahara-Taicho?'' called a voice from the door.

It was Isane, I slowly let go of Sara's hands and got up.

''Unohana-Taicho wants to look to see if there is any damage to your brain, now that you are awake.'' She said as she came towards Sara.

''You know I shouldn't do this.'' She whispered to my third seat.

I looked at my third seat, surprised, she just smiled to me.

''Isane, please, it won't hurt anyone.'' Sara whispered back.

Unohana's fukutaicho took out a chocolate bar that Sara took and hide under her pillow. She looked towards me and smiled.

''What? The only things that Unohana let me eat are vegetables, I haven't eating anything good for now three days.'' She said.

I shook my head and caressed hers with affection before leaving a kiss on her forehead. When I looked into her eyes, I could see a blush grow on her cheeks.

''I want you out of here tomorrow.'' I said as an order. She smiled and nodded. I caressed her cheek one last time and left with Isane.

The day after, Sara and I were out of the hospital. But we were summoned to the first division mansion. When we arrived, we found all the others captain and Mayuri that was standing in front of the captain commander with a table in front of him. I saw that my third seat wanted to stop at the entrance but I pushed her in front of me.

When I first came here when I became the new captain of the twelfth division, I knew that it was very intimidating to be in front of all these important people.

I pushed her in front of me and she walked to Mayuri's side as I took my place in line. The captain commander's eyes fell onto my third seat. He stared at her for a moment before announcing that the reunion was now starting.

''Tsukiyumi Sara, you were the target of multiple attacks.'' He declared. ''Can you explain to all of us the reason why?''

I saw that my third seat's knees were shaking; she was totally suppressed by the captain commander and by all of us.

''When I was still Yoruichi-Taicho's fifth seat, I was the leader of the team to neutralized the murderers in Rukongai.'' She said. I was surprised how she seemed confident as she spoke. ''But as you might know already, I was held hostage...'' She made a quick pose and took a deep breath. ''I embarrassed the leader infront of his men, and he would have stabbed me if Urahara-Taicho wouldn't have interfered.''

Sara slightly turned her head towards me in the same movement of every other person in the room. I rubbed the back of my head with a slight 'hehe' and everyone put their attention on Sara again.

''After defeating everyone there, the leader promise Urahara-Taicho that he would kill me with him watching and with the how that I still ignore, he managed to escape before they were all imprison.'' She looked down.

''After there was Irisashi...'' she let go.

''Irisashi?'' Repeated the captain commander.

Sara raised her head towards the great man. It was the first time he opened his mouth since the beginning to Sara's tale.

''My old fifth seat.'' Intervene Kyouraku-Taicho. All heads turned towards him. ''I was doing my morning walk when I saw him agress Tsukiyumi-san.''

My heart pinched as he kindly turned his eyes on Sara and she responded with a blush.

''I untitled him of his position and made him an ordinary soldier...''

''When he met Kal, the murderer that got away, he decided to help him with his vengeance.'' Sara continued. ''He was the one who create the fumes that affected us.'' She said looking at her feet. ''His first guinea pig was Otonashi.''

''But that doesn't explain how he could control Kisuke.'' Said Genryusai.

''When we were in route to the hospital, Urahara-Taicho had an attack or something, so I brought him to the lab and found the parasite.'' Sara pointed something infront of Mayuri and he spoke.

''When my Captain was in the hospital, I studied this half mechanical parasite.'' He said taking the jar in front of him. He walked through the room and showed it to everyone.

''Irisashi used a mechanical chip inside of the parasite that when Irisashi push this button...'' He took the remote and pushed the button. When he did the parasite twist itself and... Farted? this red fume.

''This red fume was what Yoruichi and Kenpachi inhaled, making them live intense emotions.'' He explained. ''But since it was directly in Urahara's head, it activated his nervous system.''

''But how that only Tsukiyumi-san, was the only one targeted?'' asked the old man.

''My guess is, when Kenpachi inhaled the fume, he was told to attack Tsukiyumi-san, but the aggressor never showed himself. And when it was used on Yoruichi, he was only testing the power of the fume, that is why she never attacked her.'' He made a pause taking his breath and continued. ''When I tested the fume myself on little animals, I realized that when you use the fume on it, the first living thing it sees, it will attack it until it is dead.''

''And Irisashi planned everything to make Kisuke worried about his third seat and push the button when they were the two alone.'' Finished Yoruichi. Mayuri nodded. A silence fell on the room until Yamamoto spoke again.

''I was told that you managed to bring the twelve division's Captain back to his senses.'' He said.

Sara nodded.

''How?'' He asked.

I saw that Yoruichi had a smirk. I knew that she was burning to know the answer. Ii couldn't see Sara's face, but I wished I could.

''I noticed that Urahara-taicho was reacting to positives emotions.'' She said quickly. ''So I wondered if I could annul his hate towards me giving by the parasite by the opposite feelings...''

''Opposite feelings?'' Repeated Old man Yamamoto.

''Love.'' She answered after hesitating. ''I took my chances and I...'' She stopped and took a deep breath. ''And I kissed...him.''

All my memories burst back. I remembered when I brought her in the backward, attack her, bring her to Kal's hideout and tie her up on a chair. I remembered our conversation while we were both tied up, and that I almost killed her in the woods...

''But luckily for me it worked because I would have been dead now!'' She said like to diminish the fact that she kissed me. ''I kissed him until he responded and that was it.'' She said. But I knew it was a lie. After I came to, we kept kissing with so much passion.

''A simple friendship would have work.'' She added.

No it was more than friendship when we kissed; I felt all her love run through me. I've never been kissed that way before. And I never responded to a kiss like that before. I look at my feet and realized how my heart was beating fast. Do I love her?

A felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Yoruichi.

''Kisuke snap out of it, the reunion is finished.'' She said snapping her fingers infront of my face. I looked around and saw that everyone was gone, except for Yoruichi and Sara that was waiting for me outside.

''Mmm? Oh! Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.'' I said with a chuckle.

I walk pass my friend and joined my third seat who was waiting for me.

''Shale we go?'' I asked to her.

She looked at me longly and finally nodded with a beautiful smile.

As we walked back to our division, we talked about a lot of things but I avoid the fact that I remembered the kiss we shared.

But as she spoke, my eyes were focus on her soft lips.

''Urahara-Taicho?'' She called.

I looked up to her eyes.

''Is everything okay?'' She asked me.

I smiled and caressed her hair with affection.

''Yes, everything is perfect.'' I said to reassure her.

But, truth is, I was completely lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara's POV

December 31th arrived and my Taicho left with Shihoin-Taicho for the day. Yoruichi came to me the day before sliding to me that today was my Taicho's birthday. So she stole him for the day so I can prepare a surprise. I was in the kitchens preparing a nice dinner at the time. I've finished all the preparation, only thing left was food. I was making him some Mapo Tofu, I didn't know if he would like it, but I thought it was delicious.

''I'll make some rice for the side, if he thinks it's too hot.'' I said out loud.

''If who thinks it is to hot?'' Asked a voice behind me that I recognized right away.

''Urahara-Taicho!'' I exclaimed as I turned around to face him. ''Weren't you with Shihoin-Taicho?'' I asked him as I tried to hide the food.

''I was.'' He said with a thoughtful face. ''But she had something urgent to do, so...''

''O-oh! Well that is too bad.'' I said with a nervous chuckle as I turned to continue my cooking.

I felt his chest on my back, making my heart beat faster. He bent over my shoulder and took a sniff of my Mapo tofu.

''Mmm... It smells good, I would like to be the one eating it!'' He said with a joyful smile. He turned his face to me, making me blush terribly hard.

''You know, it's hard to work with you over my shoulder.'' I said, trying to be as cold I could.

''Yes, I know it might be challenging.'' He said with a chuckle. He put his mouth closer to my ear.

''You'll make a good wife one day, Tsukiyumi-san.'' He whispered kindly.

I felt my face burn up. I put down my wooden spoon down and turned towards my Taicho. I put my fists on my hips as I sighed loudly before pushing him towards the door.

''Get out! You are disturbing me!'' I shouted pushing out of the kitchens.

He laughed and turned to me.

''Yes! A good wife indeed!'' He said.

I looked at him as if he was crazy and closed the door.

I sighed and smiled. I was never complimented the sort and from Urahara, that was more I could dream of!

''No, don't be ridiculous, never would it happen!'' I said as I chased away my fantasies.

''What would never happen?'' Asked again Urahara's voice.

I turned around and saw my Taicho come in again.

''Can you stop disturbing me!'' I shouted with a smile.

''I am worried about you Tsukiyumi-san, you are talking to yourself.'' He said with a smirk.

Again, I was about to push him outside, but this time, he caught my wrists and pulled me closer to him.

''My dear Sara, why are you so brutal with me?'' He said faking a tear.

''Urahara-Taicho, please-'' I started but a smell caught my nose. I turned my head to see that my dinner was burning.

Urahara looked up and let me go. I rushed to my dinner and put some water on it.

''Too bad for the man who was to eat it...'' He calmly said. I clasped my fists. Tears came to my eyes.

''Yeah, that man was you!'' I shouted, angry. ''I was making all this for you!''

When I said that, he seemed surprised. I waited for an answer but it never came. I took off my apron and threw it on the ground.

I took my way to the door, but Urahara grabbed my wrist.

''Sara'' He whispered.

''Happy birthday'' I said angrily as I freed my wrist and left.

I ran through my division and left. I don't know where I was going, but I was going the most far possible from Urahara. What was his problem? He never acted like that before. I almost could swear he ruined my dinner on purpose. He said that it was too bad for the man who was going to eat it... Was he jealous? I slowed down and walked. What was he thinking?

''Whoa there, Sara-Chan, what are you doing here at this hour?'' Asked a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw that I was about to bump into Kyouraku-Taicho. His face became serious and he put his hands on my cheeks.

''Why are you crying?'' He asked me concerned.

I didn't answer and looked down.

''Come inside, we'll talk about it.'' He said as he pulled me by the shoulders.

I walked in the eight division with its Taicho.

He pulled me to his office, where I wasn't surprised to see some sake on the desk.

''Want some Sake?'' He asked me with a smile.

I shook my head in a no and I sat down on a cushion. Kyouraku sat infront of me and waited. Seeing that I wasn't saying anything, he took a guess.

''Is it Kisuke?'' he asked.

I nodded and he sighed loudly. He opened his arms and had a sad smile.

''Come here.'' He said.

I looked at him and gave in. I jumped in his arms and let Shunsui caressed my back. I wasn't crying anymore but he kept rock me like a child.

''I would never hurt you in any way Sara-Chan, if you were my third seat, I would promote you as fukutaicho and keep you close to me.'' He whispered in my ear. I didn't answer but looked up to make an eye contact. Shunsui pulled me away and put a finger under my chin. My heart was pounding, this man was always there for me, and he was always kind with me. He lost his smile and he bended over slowly and came closer to my face. We kept eye contact until I slowly close mine before his lips touched mine. The kiss was very gentle and soft; I wasn't expecting to be kiss so lightly by Kyouraku Shunsui. He slowly broke the kiss and I opened my eyes to see a kind smile grow on his lips as he brushed away my hair from my face. I had a slight blush and smiled too.

''You are so much prettier when you smile Sara-chan.'' He said as he whipped off the remaining tears on my cheek. I chuckled and smiled honestly grateful. He placed his right hand behind my head and I understood that he was hesitating to kiss me again, so I made the move. I put my own hand behind his head and pulled him to me. Giving another kiss, but different from the last. This kiss wasn't so soft and nice. It was more passionate, as if our feeling were two waves breaking in one another. He licked my lips and I moved away. Shunsui opened his eyes surprised and guilty.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...'' He said but I put my finger on his lips.

''No, that's not the problem, I just...''' I felt my face turn red. ''It's just that I never done this before...'' I finished with a shy smile. Wich was a lie. I kissed Kisuke before, but I was so in the flow that I didn't really cared if I did it wrong.

His smirk grew to his ears.

''Well, in that case, I would gladly teach you.'' He said as his pulled me on his lap. His left arm wrapped itself around my waist and his right hand got behind my head and pulled me to his lips. I shiver ran through my spine when his tongue forced its way in my mouth. And the rest came from instinct; I wrapped my arms around his neck and I took a grip to his hair as his mouth left mine and down to my neck. I slightly moaned as he bit me.

''So that's how you like it, heh?'' He said with a slight chuckle. I didn't understand what he meant by that, but the nice Shunsui transformed into a very possessive, almost aggressive one. He took my arms and forced them behind my back and held my wrists with only one hand as he continued his way down to my breast area. He pushed down my upper uniform revealing one of my breasts. He pulled up my bra before sucking my nipple. I moan out of surprise. I couldn't do anything, he took over me completely. And honestly, I loved it. I felt tears run up my eyes squeezed my other breast. I couldn't help it, I moan loudly.

I heard a chuckle and he let go of my breasts to look in my eye.

''You are such a pervert Sara-chan.'' He said before nailing me to the floor. He brought my wrists over my head and kept them in one hand. But when he opened my upper uniform, we heard a knock and Lisa and Urahara came in.

''Shunsui have you seen-'' Started Urahara before his eyes widen as he saw me.

Lisa ran to her Taicho and pulled him away from me.

''W-wait!'' Shunsui tried to explain. Kisuke pulled me up and covered me up with his captain cape. ''It's not what you think'' Said Kyouraku.

''Really? Try to explain to me why was my third officer is under you?'' Snapped Kisuke.

''Taicho'' I whispered as I pulled on his sleeve.

''Don't worry Sara; I'll take care of this.'' He said to me.

''Nothing would have happen if you wouldn't have done your idiot self and make her cry as usual.'' Snapped Kyouraku back.

''And as usual, you came to her when she was vulnerable and took advantage?''

''Tacho!'' I said louder.

They were talking about me as if I was a simple animal.

''Sara, I'll-'' He started but I cut him off.

''Kyouraku-Taicho didn't take advantage of me, I wanted him to do-'' My voice died and I brought my hands to my mouth realizing what I was about to say. But I needed to say it. ''To do what he was doing...''

Urahara looked at me, obviously shocked. He looked away.

''Come on Sara, we are leaving.'' He ordered. I didn't even think about replying. I guess I crossed a line that I shouldn't have crossed. He passed infront of me and I dared to look a Kyouraku and he nodded.

''Sara!'' Called Kisuke. I ran to him without looking behind.

Kisuke POV

We were walking back towards our division without exaging a word. I was angry, but when Sara told me that she wanted Shunsui to do what he was doing, my heart shattered. Considering I was the one that she gave her first kiss to. When we arrived, she was about to walk to her room but I caught her arm.

''I still need to speak to you.'' I said coldly. I pulled her to my office where I closed the door, leaving the only light of the moon light up the room by the window.

''Taicho-'' She started with a small voice but I cut her off.

''What were you thinking?'' I asked as I pushed her in a wall. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before looking away.

''I-i d-don't know... I was angry with you and Kyouraku Taicho just came and comforted me and... Well, I wasn't really thinking...'' She tried to explain. Her voice was trembling.

''You know in what kind of trouble you'll be if someone discover this, don't you?'' I said as I put my hands each side of her head. ''You know that you'll have to give up being a Shinigami for this sort of relationship?''

''What about you and Yoruichi?'' She said suddenly. ''You dated not so long ago and you didn't need to give up your Shinigami powers for that.''

I opened my mouth to reply but... She knew about me and Yoruichi?

''And why would you care?'' She said as she tried to push me away.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I put my hand behind her head and crashed my lips on hers. At first, she tried to push me away, but she slowly gave in. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and pulled her gentle body to me. My other hand held her head to keep her in place. I licked her lips and she pushed me away.

''Why did you kiss me back then?'' I asked when I opened my eyes. I was still inches form her bright pink face.

''Are you talking about when you were controlled, I already told you...'' She tried to lie to me.

''Don't lie to me Sara, I've kissed some of my friends long ago, and that wasn't only a friendly kiss.'' I said. Her face lost her blush and she stared at me. A shiver ran through my spine.

''Urahara, I admire you, that's true, but I don't like you in that way.'' She said. She didn't try to look away; I was trying to see if she was lying but... ''I'm sorry'' She finished.

I dropped my arms and I faked a smile.

''ouf! I'm glad that was sorted out! I was worried that you actually liked me!'' I said with a chuckle as I rubbed the back of my head.

I open my eye and she didn't move. I turned my back on her and slowly opened the door of my office.

''Well then, good night, Tsukiyumi-san.'' I said.

She slowly nodded and took off my Captain's cape before walking away without even looking at me. I closed the door as she went down the stairs leading to her room and I let myself fall on my chair when I got beside it. I rubbed my face with my hands. My heart was racing. I actually thought she liked me. But now I know that she don't... I sighed. I felt something inside of me break. But I couldn't be selfish, if she is happy with Kyouraku, well be it. The only sight of her smiling will make me happy. I got up and walked to the lab, I needed to take her off my mind.

A week later, I haven't seen my third seat since the night with Shunsui. I didn't know her whereabouts, and Hiyori didn't saw her either. I walked towards our training ground where I used to supervise my men skills. Three of them were sitting on the balcony, legs between the posts of the handrail.

''Taicho!'' They exclaimed as they saw me sitting down near them. They were about to get up, I made a sign that it was okay.

''It's okay; everyone needs a break once in a while.'' I said with a smile. When I looked infront of me, three men were fighting with a wooden sword. They were actually pretty good.

''Oh look! There's Tsukiyumi-san!'' Said one of the men as he gave a shot to his friend with his elbow. I looked in the same direction. Sara was walking towards the training ground.

''She is so beautiful!'' Said the other.

''I heard a rumour that she is dating Kyouraku Taicho'' Whispered the first.

''yeah, and last week the rumours were saying that she was dating our own Taicho.'' Replied the third.

''Yeah but yeah but Kyouraku-Taicho and Tsukiyumi-san actually hang out.'' Defended the first.

''Yeah and Tsukiyumi-san and Urahara-Taicho used to hang out.'' said the second. ''She is also friends with Shihoin-Taicho; does that mean she dates her too?''

It was incredible how they seemed to have forgotten me. But, Sara and Shunsui were seen hanging out? They might be more than friends now. As she got closer, the three men called to her. She turned around and waved at them with a beautiful smile but when she saw me, she slightly lost that smile. We stared at each other for a slight second before she bowed infront of me.

''Hoy Tsukiyumi-san, want to train with us today?'' Said one of the men who were fighting another.

''Sorry boys, but not today, I have things to do.'' She said with a kind smile.

''Going to see your dear Kyouraku-Taicho?'' Said one of the men close to me.

She laughed.

''Another rumour like that one is running?'' She asked. ''Oh my god, I can't speak with a man without dating him now?''

''Well, if that's true, I won't mind speaking with you!'' Said one of the men holding a wooden sword as he was about to take my third seat by the size.

''Mmmm! I'll pass my turn, sorry.'' She said with a chuckle. ''Oh! By the way Taicho'' She said as she turned towards me. ''I have some paper work a need you to sign, I dropped them off at your desk, and I'll come pick them up later, okay?''

I slightly nodded and she continued her way. She left towards the gate; she was probably going to see Kyouraku...

The moment I thought that, someone came rushing to me.

''Taicho! Kyouraku-Taicho is here to speak with you!'' said the little Sora. I smile and nodded.

''Bring him to my office.'' I said as I got up. I calmly walked as I wondered why that Shunsui wanted to speak to me of. I walked a little faster. When I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. That someone was someone of my squad, but I didn't know the name.

''Taicho! I'm so very sorry!'' She said as she rushed to bow infront of me. She was quite tall and her hair was light brown and her eyes were a dark blue. I gasp. How couldn't I remember such a beautiful girl in my division?

''No, I'm the one who wasn't looking where I was going.'' I said as rubbed the back of my head. Then I realized that there was paper everywhere.

''Come on; let me help you... hum?''

''Arashi, sir, Arashi Cho.'' She said with another bow.

''Arashi-san, don't need to be so polite when I am the one in fault here.'' I said as I gave her paper that I picked up. When she was about to take it, I suddenly pulled them back as a formula pretty complicated caught my eye.

''What is this?'' I asked as I studied it.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that a blush grew on her beautiful cheeks.

''Some of my research on Zanpakuto's and where they came from.'' She said with a shy smile.

I scratch my chin and smile as I gave her back her work.

''It's very interesting; you should come to my office sometime soon so we can work it out together.'' I said making her smile.

''Okay then!'' She replied very enthusiasm. She bowed infront of me and ran away.

Kyouraku, shoot! I ran towards my desk where Shunsui was waiting for me infront of my door.

''Yo! Kisuke, sorry to disturb you on short notice'' he said with a smile.

''It's okay, I wasn't busy, sorry to have made you wait though'' I said as I opened my door. I let him pass and he sat down in the chair infront of my desk.

I sat down on my own chair and I brought my hands together on my desk.

''So what is the honour of your visit?'' I asked with a smile.

''It's about Sara.'' He dropped. I forced to keep my smile and I got up to close the door of my office. ''I take full responsibility of what happened the other night and-''

''It doesn't matter'' I cut off as I sat back down. ''I might be her Taicho, but I have no right to decide who she wants to date.''

I sighed.

''I was only worried about her decision then since she was angry with me, her emotions could have influence her decisions, but now, I have no right to impose myself between you two.''

He looked at me longly and got up.

''You are a very good captain Kisuke.'' Shunsui dropped. I looked up a bit surprised.

''If Tsukiyumi-san would have been my third seat, and you'll be the one she wanted to date-''

My heart skipped a beat. Thinking there was a possibility that Sara could have fallen for me...

''I would keep her for myself.'' He finished with a wink.

I slowly bowed my head and so did he. He turned around and left the room, where outside Lisa was waiting looking severe. She bowed infront of me and I gently waved.

I sighed loudly when they've finally left.

''Oh hello Taicho!'' I heard Sara not far away.

''Tsukiyumi-san, what a surprise, looking lovely as always!'' Answered Shunsui. I could sense a smile in his voice.

''Well, thank you.'' She replied.

I heard footsteps coming closer and my third seat appeared in front of my door. She was carrying a package.

''Delivery for you, sir!'' She said to me with a sighed. ''I don't know why, but everyone thinks I'm a delivery boy.''

I smiled as she put the package on my desk.

''A package from whom?'' I asked.

''I don't know, this girl from our division who said she wanted you to study these documents and she will come tomorrow to the lab.'' She said simply.

''Oh! Okay then, thank you.'' I answered as I opened the box.

I took the first page and scrolled it with my eyes, but I felt a burning stare. I looked up to see that Sara didn't move an inch.

''So?'' She said.

''So?' I repeated amused.

''Who was that girl?'' She asked with a sigh as she crossed her arms.

''Why do you ask?''

''By simple curiosity''

''Are you sure it's not because you are jealous?'' I said with a smirk as I got up.

I saw a blush grow on her cheeks before I went to my door to close it.

''Wh-why would I be jealous?'' She asked as she turned towards me.

''Well, you didn't speak to me for a week, and now a beautiful girl tells to you that she will come to the lab tomorrow, and here you are questioning me.'' I said with a smile.

I walked towards her and grabbed her wrists. She tried to move back but I pulled her closer.

''Did it occur to you the reason why I didn't spoke to you for a week might be because I was occupied?'' She said coldly.

''Occupied with Shunsui?'' I replied on the same tone.

Sara POV

''Occupied with Shunsui?'' He replied coldly.

My heart pinched. For the last week I avoided Kisuke because of what happened. When he kissed me back then and told me that he remembered everything, my heart ran faster. For how long did he remembered? I couldn't confess to him this way. So I took the easy way out. I lied to him. I told him that I didn't love him. And to forget what happened; I past most of my time with Kyouraku-Taicho. But when that girl asked me to bring the package to Urahara, I wondered who she was, and got worried that Urahara found himself a girlfriend.

Seeing that I wasn't answering he let me go.

''Come tomorrow'' He said suddenly.

I looked into his eyes.

''Arashi Cho is studying the Zanpakuto's origin and since you are the only one with a lighting type Zanpakuto, I want you to be there.'' he said.

''Arashi Cho?'' I asked.

''The girl who gave you this, her name is Arashi Cho.'' He said as he tapped the box.

I nodded and was about to leave the room.

''By the way, Shunsui and I spoke earlier.'' He said making me turn around. He was very serious.

''I told him that I didn't mind if you two dated, it is none of my business anyway; just stay careful if you want to stay a Shinigami.''

My heart pinched. I wasn't expecting that he would agree with me dating Shunsui. In some way, I was glad, but at the same time, deceived. A part of me wanted him to be jealous and keep me only to him. But I smiled. I ran to him a give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He looked at me obviously surprised and I chuckled.

''Thank you Taicho.'' I whispered.

He gently smile to me and nodded.

''Don't forget to come tomorrow.'' He said.

I nodded and left the room.

I slowly walked through my division, but I only wanted to run and scream. I wasn't expecting that Urahara-Taicho would be so considerate. I walked out of the twelfth division and walked towards the eight. When I turned the first corner, Kyouraku-Taicho was right infront of me.

I was about to scream out of surprise, but he quickly crashed his lips on mine. But I quickly pushed him away.

''Are you crazy?'' I said with a smile. ''What if someone sees us?''

''Don't you think it is thrilling to be seen in public?'' He ask as he pulled me by the waist.

''Yes, but a little too much that I could handle'' I replied as I pushed him away.

He sighed before looking at me kindly.

''So? How it went with Urahara-Taicho?'' I asked as I started to walk.

''You must know; you saw him just after...'' He said as he scratched his chin. I look at him longly before sighing.

''He only told me that he was okay with me dating you and it was none of his business anyway.'' I dropped with a sad smile.

''Kisuke is really a good man.'' He said. I looked up, obviously surprised.

''It is funny how you both react the same way on what I say.'' He continued with a chuckle. ''If you keep it up, I'll think that I'm dating him''

I laughed at that. It was true that Urahara and me had a tendency to be the same at times .No wonder that we had so much in common.

We heard voices not far away.

''Oh my, we can't be seen!'' Said Kyouraku with a chuckle. ''Join me at my office in twenty minutes!''

He kissed me on the lips and rushed away. I looked at his back, not understanding what we couldn't be seen walking side by side. Maybe because I was only a lieutenant. I sighed and walked in the opposite direction. I didn't understand why Kyouraku was dating me… He did tell me that I was pretty once… I looked at the sky and let the sweat breeze blow in my hair.

''Beautiful day, isn't it?'' Said a voice behind me. I turned around and was surprised to see Shinji Hirako with his fukutaicho Sosuke Aizen. I didn't understand why every captain always stops to speak with me. Maybe because I was as famous as the one who was almost killed by her own captain, or the new rumour that I dated every captain in the soul society.

''Hirako-Taicho, Aizen-Fukutaicho'' I said very politely as I bowed in front of them.

''Tsukiyumi Sara, was it?'' Asked Hirako.

''That is correct'' I said as I nodded.

''I was wondering…'' He whispered as he came closer to me.

''It is true that you are dating Kyouraku?'' He whispered in my ear.

''Wh-what! What make you think that? T-Taicho?'' I asked as I look at my feet.

''I saw you kissing the other day'' he said.

''W-well, that was…'' I tried to find an excuse but clearly, there was none. ''I have nothing'' as I lift my arms in sign of discouragement.

''Well, my advice for you is to be more careful'' Said Aizen.

I nodded and slowly bowed.

''Yes, I will, I am very sorry'' I said. I didn't like Aizen much. I think it was because of his glasses. No, he didn't seemed sincere as he smiles, personally, the further I would be away from him, the happier I will be. Shinji caressed my head before walking away. As for his shadow, he stopped beside me and whispered this in my ear; ''Not only careful in your discretion, but in your choice of men, I wouldn't trust Kyouraku-Taicho and even less Urahara-Taicho''

I was paralyzed form what he just said. I heard him chuckle before he walked away. When I turned to ask him what was his deal; he had already turned the corner with his own Taicho.

''What the hell is his problem?'' I muttered insulted.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later…

Sara's POV

''Ow! Can you be less brutal?'' I said as Kisuke planted a needle in my arm.

A smirk grew on his lips.

''I'm sorry Tsukiyumi-san, but it's not my fault if you lost a bet yesterday'' he said with a chuckle.

''I should stop that'' I grinned.

A few months passed since we started working on the Zanpakuto project with Arashi Cho, and since I was dating Kyouraku, Urahara seemed to like taking advantage of my good nature. Yesterday, I still lost a combat against him, again, making me his personal servant for a month.

''What you should do, is train some more.'' He said as he finished taking the blood sample. We've discover that Zanpakuto's were once leaving beings and we were trying to find what determines the partnership between them and their wielders.

''For your information, I train every day, but I don't necessarily have the time'' I snapped.

''You should cut your time with Shunsui'' He dropped with a sigh.

''First of all, you should mind your own business, and second, you are the one who takes all my time!'' I screamed desperate.

''First, it is of my business, considering you're still my subordinate, second, you lost a bet yesterday'' He said without even looking at me.

''Can you both stop arguing!'' Bumped in Arashi-Chan. ''you look like an old couple''.

I looked at Arashi and sighed and gave Kisuke an evil glare.

''Don't even think about it, Tsukiyumi-san'' She said as I opened my mouth.

It was true that we didn't stop arguing since I started dating Shunsui and sometimes he was such a pervert.

''This is curious…'' Suddenly said Urahara. I got up and look over his shoulder by putting my hand on his chair and a hand on the table. He was studying my blood sample.

''What is?'' I asked.

''Well, compared to the other elemental wielders, your blood isn't normal'' He look at me. ''The weirdest part is that it wasn't like this when you entered this division.''

I stared at him.

''You took a blood sample when I came in this division? Why don't I remember when was this?'' I said a bit worried, but I didn't let him answer. ''Anyhow, what makes my blood different than before?''

He brought his eyes to his microscope.

''Well, your blood cells seem to be electrified, as if your Zanpakuto is affecting you physically.'' He brought his eyes on me. ''I'm starting to wonder if you being a Shinigami is bad for your health.''

''That is ridiculous, I feel fine and I'm never sick'' I said as I locked my eyes with his.

''But I would like you stay away of your Zanpakuto to see if it is really Xion that is causing that effect.'' He said without looking away.

''But even if it is the cause, what are we going to do? You'll force me out of my job?'' I asked.

''Well, I need to see if it is unhealthy, and if it is, I would have to'' He dropped as he turned his chair towards me.

''can you even do that?'' I asked a bit frustrated as I stood back straight.

''I guess I can, but I won't take you off my team, I'll take away your Zanpakuto.''

I stood there and stared. I was too angry to reply. The only thing I did was to turn away and walked out of the lab. I couldn't believe what he will be willing to do to stop this. I must say, I've improved a lot since a while. I still lost against Urahara, but that was just normal. And I seriously doubt it was bad for me, because I was feeling great for a few weeks now. I went in my room and took my Zanpakuto and put it on my knees. I close my eyes and connected with it.

''_You seem troubled Sara'' _Said Xion as the great Unicorn appeared in front of me.

''We just found out that my blood has changed'' I dropped with a sigh.

''_So it has begun'' _It said as he came closer to me.

''Excuse me? This was supposed to happen?'' I asked a bit afraid.

''_Indeed, you aren't my first wielder and this happens when you try to achieve Bankai'' _He dropped as his golden eyes stared at me.

''Is it dangerous?'' I asked as I brought my knees to my chest.

''_It could be. No one achieved Bankai with me, but you are the first who takes interest on what is happening to your body''_ He said without moving.

I sighed.

''What happened to your previous wielders?''

''_They all died'' _

My heart pinched. I was going to lose my Shinigami powers and be apart from Xion forever.

''_But you are different from the others'' _He dropped. I looked up, hope in my eyes.

''_Compared to the others, you were the only who took real interest in me, you've been my wielder and my friend'' _

I looked at him surprised. And he continues.

''_The others only wanted my power and nothing else. But you, you take good care of me and you come to speak with me, you are my first wielder who does that.'' _

''Isn't normal for a wielder to be friends with their Zanpakuto?'' I asked a bit surprised.

''_I am one of the first Zanpakuto, and back then, Shinigami saw us like simple weapons'' _I looked at him horrified. _''It wasn't so long ago we did have a value to your kind eyes.''_

''That's horrible! You do have feelings and they couldn't care less?''

I was angry to learn this. I knew that some Shinigami were self-centered, but at this point?

''_I knew that by choosing you as my wielder, someone will finally understand us'' _He said. I looked down and remembered my research.

''What make you decide who's fit to be your wielder? What determines it?''

''_I cannot speak for the others like me, it determines from a Zanpakuto to another, but in general, your spiritual pressure attracts us to you''_

''I don't think I understand…'' I said honestly.

''_It is a little as if your soul speaks to us''_

I look at Xion, not knowing what to answer to that. But something caught my curiosity.

''What did my soul told you?'' I asked with a smile.

''_It didn't speak, but I sensed that you needed me. Your soul is kind and gentle, and wants to protect those you care about'' _

''So my soul was attractive?'' I concluded with a chuckle.

''_You can see it that way, indeed'' _he said and he nodded.

''Well then! I'm decided!'' I declared as I got up.

Xion looked up.

''I won't abandon just because it might be dangerous''

''_But you might die my lady'' _

''You said that I was different from the others, don't worry, I will do it for both of us'' I said determined. If a unicorn could have smiled, he would. I slowly pet his nose.

''You won't be alone anymore'' I said before opening my eyes to be in my room.

''I'll go speak with Urahara and make him understand'' I whispered as I put my Zanpakuto on my bed. I got up and opened the door to see my Taicho that was about to knock.

''Urahara-Taicho, I was about to go see you'' I said with a sigh.

''I call it good timing'' He said with a smile. ''Can I come in?''

I moved from the door and let him in. He took a good sniff.

''Your room smells nice'' He said. He turned to me and pulled me by the arm. He put his nose in my hair. ''Your room smells like you'' He said with a smile. I slightly blush and pushed him away.

''What do you want?'' I asked him as I sat on my futon.

He walked towards me and sat beside of me.

''I came to take your Zanpakuto and to speak with you'' He said as he tried to brush my hair away from my face but I moved away.

''You're not taking Xion away from me'' I snapped angry.

''Sara, I want to see if it is your Zanpakuto is-''

''No! You're not taking Xion away from me!'' I screamed as I got up. ''For your information, yes it is because I'm trying to achieve Bankai that my blood is reacting this way!''

''Sara, it can be dangerous!'' He protested as he got up too.

''I know, but Xion explained me something and-''

I couldn't continue; Kisuke took my face between his hands and got centimetres from my face.

''Sara, you are too important to me and-''

I slapped his hands away I couldn't help myself from crying.

''Quit the bullshit!'' I screamed. ''Don't make me believe that you care about me! Besides, this is something I need to do and you are not going to stop me!''

I looked up and was surprised by the look he had on his face. He wasn't happy, or sad. I crossed a line.

''Sorry Taicho, I didn't want to be rude'' I rushed to say.

He only shook his head and left the room. I fell on my futon and buried my face in my hands. I was so stupid.

''_I never thought you could speak to him like that, but you defended yourself'' _I heard Xion say. _''You shouldn't have apologize'' _

''But he might hate me now'' I whispered as I pulled my knees to my chest.

''_Maybe for now, but I'm sure he will understand''_

I sighed and lay down. I was wondering what Kisuke was thinking right now. Someone knocked on my door and didn't wait for me to answer it. Kyouraku Shunsui came in.

''So, you were waiting for me?'' He asked as he saw me lying on my bed. I smiled at the remark but didn't move. He walked towards me and lay down beside of me. He gently kissed me and I answered. I was very happy to see him. I didn't see him often these last few days.

''What's wrong?'' He asked me.

''What make you think that something is wrong?'' I asked back with a smile.

''Should I make you remember how we started dating?''

I sighed at that and decided to be honest.

''I had another fight with Urahara'' I dropped.

''Again? You two are always fighting!'' He said as he fake to be surprised. I stared at him and he smiled. ''What was your fight about?''

''He wanted to take Xion away from me…''

This time he really seemed surprised.

''What for?'' He asked concerned.

''Because my blood is changing because of it…''

He sat up and locked his eyes in mine.

''Is it dangerous?'' He dared.

''It could be'' I dropped after I hesitated and sat up.

''And you got angry?'' He asked me by giving me a severe look.

''Well, yes, he didn't want to listen to me!'' I protested a bit angry.

''Did you listen to him?'' He asked with a sigh.

''No, but-''

''No buts Sara, at least keep him posted on your body changes, he does care about you''

I looked at him surprised but sighed.

''I seriously doubt he cares about me now…'' I whispered discouraged.

''Don't say that, he always keep an eye out for you and you know it'' He gently caressed my hair.

''I guess you're right'' I finished by admitting.

''Well then!'' He got up and stretch. ''I guess you should do speak with him''

I looked at him and nodded. I took the hand that he was offering me and we both got out of my room.

''Thank you Taicho'' I said grateful before getting on the tip of my toes to kiss him.

When I slowly the broke the kiss, Shunsui pulled me back to his lips and kissed me with insistence.

''Taicho, it's dangerous here, we can be seen'' I said as I managed to push him away.

''Well then, I want you at my place same hour tomorrow'' he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and gave him a last peck before leaving towards my Taicho's desk.

Kisuke POV

I walked out of Sara's room. What she said hurt me. She really thought that I don't care about her? It's true that we were always fighting like cat and dog, but our relationship was way better before Kyouraku. I went to my office and saw Arashi Cho waiting for me.

''Cho-Chan, what are you doing here?'' I asked as I faked a smile.

''I was concerned about you Taicho'' She whispered. ''I had the feeling that you needed me, so I came here.''

I questioned my heart and didn't felt a need to see her.

''Sorry to make you worry, but I'm fine'' I said with as I rubbed the back of my head.

''Urahara-san, I know how you feel about Tsukiyumi-san'' She dropped as she got closer to me. I didn't move. Was it that obvious? I promise myself that I could be satisfied only to see her happy, but I was terribly jealous when I saw Kyouraku around. All I could do was make up stupid reasons to have a fight with her.

''But she is with Kyouraku-Taicho now, you need to forget her…''

I felt hypnotized as I looked at her dark blue eyes. I felt as if I was drowning and that my life and holding by a thread.

''You didn't even realized that you had me, Kisuke'' She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't try to push her away when she kissed me. On the contrary, I couldn't help myself to kiss back.

''Urahara-san, I wante-'' Said a voice as the door opened.

I looked towards my third seat who was completely shocked.

''Sorry to interrupt'' She said before closing the door.

''Sara-Chan, wait!'' I called her back. I was going to run after her but Arashi caught my arm. ''Do you really prefer her to me?'' She asked me.

I didn't know that to answer to that, I didn't want to hurt her feelings and I liked her, but…

''Please don't leave me Taicho'' She said as tears came up to her eyes. ''I really do like you'' She said that as she wrapped her arms around my chest and put her head on my shoulder. I realized how taller she was from my third seat…

''I would wish to grow a relationship with you someday''

I looked at her stunt, as I looked in her eyes, something changed and I couldn't control my movement anymore; I kissed her and she responded to my kiss instantly. I didn't understand why I was kissing her, I surely didn't love her, but I felt forced.

Later that night

Arashi Cho was walking through her division as she looked at the stars with an evil smirk on her lips.

''I can see that everything is going as planned?'' Someone asked her from behind. The beautiful brunet turned around and bowed.

''My Lord, I successfully seduced Kisuke Urahara'' She answered with a smile.

''I knew I could count on you Cho, you know what to do now.'' He said as he walked into the light of the bright moon.

''Yes, Lord Aizen''

_Ooooh! This chapter was pretty short (it is only 4 page Word) but now, let the actions begins! I don't like cliché love stories that much, even this is very cliché, so now, let me put some cliché action! _


	9. Chapter 9

A week later…

Sara's POV

It has been a week since I've seen Urahara and Arashi kiss. For a reason, it completely destroyed me. I cried myself to sleep that night. I sighed and took the tea I prepared to the lab. Even though I didn't want to see him, I wasn't off the hook to be Kisuke's servant for a month. It was mid-august and it was terribly hot outside.

''This is no time for hot drinks…'' I whispered before opening the door.

I coughed when I saw Cho kissing Urahara. Kisuke pushed the brunet away and rubbed the back of his head when he came to me,

''If you want peace, I still can go train'' I dropped as I handed Cho's cup.

''That's a good idea!'' Said Urahara as he took Benihime. I looked at him and arc an eyebrow. ''When I said training, I meant alone'' I said with a sigh.

''I know, but I want to see you perform a bit, now that I know that your Zanpakuto is affecting you physically'' he said as he pushed me infront of him but a messenger appeared infront of the door.

''Urahara-Taicho, I have orders for you from the general'' He said as he kneeled.

''Go on'' Kisuke said becoming very serious.

''In sector 11, a hollow appeared and the villagers are terrified, captain commander wish that you prove that your team are not useless at battle…''

He said that last part in a small voice. I smirked. I wouldn't like to be in his shorts to insult a captain from another…

''Really? Well then'' Kisuke turned towards me and Cho.

''You ladies, come with me, and-''

Hiyori passed infront of the door at the same moment.

''Hiyori, you'll come too!'' He said with a smile.

I nodded but Arashi seemed worried. I looked at her and gave her a friendly tap on her shoulder.

''You couldn't expect to keep your nose in your research all your carrier now could you?'' I said with my smirk. I secretly wished that she would demonstrate poor skills in combat so can Kisuke can see that his beautiful girlfriend isn't that perfect. I slapped myself mentally. What am I thinking of? Why am I wishing that? Am i-? No, I can't be jealous!

''Well then, let's get going!'' Said Urahara with a joyful voice. I looked at him, he seemed sorry. We all use shunpo to get out of there, but Kisuke and I needed to stop since we went full speed, but, we were faster than the other two. He had the same look than before.

''Why are you looking at me that way?'' I asked him as a crossed my arms.

''When I proposed you this job, you were demolish from your previous mission, and now-'' He started but I didn't let him finish.

''Urahara, I think I've been through enough while I was with you to get over it'' I said with a smile. ''I pray to them every day though, but this is only a hollow''

He sighed and gave me a sad smile.

''And it is not like that we had an old enemy who is waiting for us to use you to kill me'' I finished with a smirk as the other two caught up with us.

''Can you both slow down!'' Said a very annoyed Hiyori out of breath.

Urahara rubbed the back of his head with his usual awkward chuckle as I apologized.

This time we all flash stepped but this time, Urahara and me went the same speed as them. Sector 11 wasn't very far away from the Sereitei, it would take two or three hours. I realized that Urahara was looking at me times to times before sharing a smile with Cho when she caught him doing so. Even though I was with Shunsui, I didn't like that she was always around my Taicho. She was quite exaggerating. Each time she saw me come in the room, she would wrapped her arms around Urahara's neck and press her large breasts against his back as if she was telling me that Kisuke belonged to her. Urahara, who was now infront of me, stop abruptly. I didn't had the time to stop so I stepped side way but his arm grabbed me as I almost fell.

''What's-?'' I was about to scream a bit angry. But he cut me off by putting his hand on my mouth.

''Shhh! I hear something'' he whispered as he pulled me close to him. His chest was completely against my back. I slowly remove his hand from my mouth and listened. I looked around and realized that Hiyori and Cho weren't following us. The silence that was ruling over us was very heavy. I even had a hard time to breath.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard Cho scream. Urahara took my hand and pulled me in his flash step. My eyes widen when we arrived to see the most horrible hollow ever. It had tentacles that were holding Cho in a strange position as two half man half hollow tried to rip off her uniform. Kisuke pulled out his sword and used Benihime to free his girlfriend. She fell from the sky and he rushed to catch her. The two men hollow turned to us with a grin plastered on their faces. I felt something wrap around my waist pinning my arms against my body. I looked at what was restraining me and realized that there were two hollows.

''Uraha-'' I tried to scream my Taicho's name but another tentacle muffled my mouth as I was pulled up in the air. I looked around me and saw Hiyori who was held by another man hollow. I looked down to see that Urahara haven't realized that his fukutaicho and I were held hostage. I looked to see the head of the snake, well tentacle hollow, and realized that there was none. It was more like a ball with tentacles…

Kisuke POV

When I heard Cho scream, my heart sank. I took Sara's hand and pulled her into my flash step. What I saw made me angry. I took out Benihime; ''Sing Benihime!'' I screamed. The one attack freed my soldier and I rushed to catch her. She had tears that were running from her eyes. I held her tighter in a sorry to not have protected her earlier. I put her down and she replaced her uniform. I looked at the two men/hollow who seemed pretty proud of themselves.

''Sara, take Cho and find Hiyori'' I ordered her. I waited for an answer that never came. My heart pinched when the man/hollow pointed something behind me. I slowly turned around to see a third man/hollow who was holding Hiyori with a dagger under her throat and Sara who was held by another hollow. My fists rolled up in a ball but I spotted Aizen not far away. He made me signs telling me that he will free Sara and I'll would save Hiyori, but he needed to get closer. I turned to the first two hollow/men and made conversation to expand time.

''Who are you?'' I asked as I pretended a tonality of anger in my voice. Well, I wasn't faking it completely.

''We are arrancars, we were once hollows and we devoured-'' Started the second but he was cut off by the first who hit him. ''What was that for?''

''Are you stupid or something, explain what we are to an enemy.''

I looked at them, hollow who devoured-? Devoured other hollows to become what they are?

''And what do you want?'' I asked as I ignored the first information while I was really stocking it somewhere in my brain.

''Women of course'' said the first arrancar.

I looked at him, obviously surprise.

''And why do you want our women?''

''For human body pleasure of course, what you call sex, we arrancar can now take some pleasure'' as the second laughed. ''I would certainly have some with the girl with the lavender hair''

Cho planted her fingers into my arm and I told her to take cover in the trees. I looked at Sara whose eyes were wide open, she looked at me and for the first time, she was begging me. But when I looked at her I saw Aizen who nodded. He was ready.

''Well, I'm not letting you taking my subordinates away'' I said as I pointed Benihime towards them.

''Well, someone never learn to share'' Chuckled the first with a grin on his face. But I didn't let him do anything; I slashed the third arrancar who was holding Hiyori in a second while Aizen freed Sara. When Aizen took her in his arms Tsukiyumi push him away and she pulled her sword. She was very angry and she wasn't the only one. Cho and Hiyori had pull out their swords and the enemy had no chance. Sara killed the arrancar who said that he would have some fun with her, Hiyori the other and Cho took care of the hollow. I sighed and turned to Aizen.

''Thank you Aizen, you were a great help'' I said with a smile. ''But tell me, why were you here?''

He looked at me straight in the eye.

''Because I was worried about Tsukiyumi-san, when I knew she was in this mission, I couldn't help myself to follow''

I was surprised by the honesty of his answer. So he liked Tsukiyumi? No doubt about it, she was beautiful and she had such a character. When I told her she would make a good wife one day, I was telling the truth.

''If I ask her on a date, will you tolerate it?'' He asked me making me more surprised. I looked at him and sighed.

''I'm not the one you should ask'' I dropped as I walked towards my three subordinates. Sara looked at me and she walked towards me. But as she put her sword in its sheath she stopped and turned away. Her body was attacked by a big spasm. She fell on her knees and I rushed to her. She fell sideways and I rolled her on her back. Her face was torn by pain.

''Sara?'' I called, but she let out a scream of pain. She caught my arms and an electric discharge went from her hands to me. I gnashed my teeth together to handle the pain but I didn't let her go. I took her in my arms bridal style when she let out another scream. Another shock went through my body but I didn't let it get the best of me. I turned to Cho and Hiyori.

''Join me to the lab, I'm heading first'' I said before using my shunpo to get there the fastest that I could.

Sara's POV

When Aizen freed me, he caught me and held me tight in his arms. But my veins were boiling. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. I pulled out my sword and killed the arrancar who said that he wanted to have some with me in one blow. Hiyori killed the other and Cho took care of the last hollow. I sighed. I turned around to see Kisuke; he was also looking at me. I put my sword in my sheath but I was still angry. It wasn't me he rushed to save… I felt something cross my body causing me extreme pain so I turned away to hide the pain I was feeling. But it was too strong, my heart was aching, screaming out of jealousy, I couldn't deny it, I liked my Taicho very much and seeing him with Cho was making me… I bit my lip as I held a scream, I fell on my knees. Xion power was echoing with my feelings. I fell sideways and rolled myself in a ball. I felt someone's hand turning me around. I looked at the person, it was Urahara.

''Sara?'' He called, but I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed. I caught his arm and planted my fingers in his arms as an electric wave crossed my body and into his. I saw he was controlling the pain the best he could and he took me in his arms bridal style and I screamed again as another shock crossed my body. Kisuke slightly trembled, but held the pain. He turned to the others and he gave his order; ''Join me to the lab, I'm heading first'' before flash stepping the fastest that he could.

I tried to calm my heart, it started when I felt angry, maybe if I can control my anger, and it would stop.

''Hold on, we are almost there'' I heard my Taicho said as he tighten his grip on me.

I was touched, and a week ago I didn't believe he actually cared about me. But I ruined my chance, now it was Cho who had him. Oh man, does that mean I-? I looked at him again, he was very handsome, his blond hair was a mess, but it gave him a certain charm and his eyes were so determine. I put my head against his chest, his heart beat was beating so fast.

We past threw the guards and we finally arrived to the lab. He put me on the examination table and put a needle in my arm with some suction pad a bit everywhere. He was about to open my uniform, but he looked at me before he did anything. I nodded and he took off my upper uniform. I blushed when I realised I was wearing a red polka dots bra. He put a bigger suction pad on my left breast where my hearts was, one in my right side of my back and above my right breast. The last two on each side of my head on the temples. He forced me to lay down and ordered me to stay still.

He got on his computer and analyzed whatever. ''There is some major electric activity in your brain, it seems that your brain is developing something'' He said after a few minutes.

''Developing something?'' I repeated a bit worried.

''I'm not sure, but you know how a human use only 10% of his brain?'' He asked as he got up to come closer to me.

''Yeah''

''Well we Shinigami use for about 30% of our brains, that is kido'' He explained to me. ''Well, you can now use more than normal shinigamis''

''Is that good?'' I dared to ask.

''Problem is, your heart doesn't react well to your new power'' He said as he show me the chart of my heart.

''And if I can't control it?'' I asked when I locked my eyes with his.

He didn't answer so I sat down and looked at my hands. I pulled out the needle from my arm and started to pull off the suction pads.

''Am I going to die Taicho?'' I managed to say as I felt a throat twist.

I didn't see his reaction, but he pulled me off the examination table and in his arms.

''Sara, remember this; I will never let you die, I couldn't bear not seeing your beautiful smile everyday'' He whispered in my ear making a heart run faster. Sadly for me, I didn't take of the suction pad over my heart, and Kisuke heard it loud and clear. He slowly pushed me away and brushed away the hair from my face. I gave in a deep blush and looked away.

''Sara'' how he whispered my name make me go numb. I always lost my ways around this man. I thought about my feelings about Shunsui. Yes, I was happy when he was around but I desired my Taicho so much. His lips were close to mine, I was so scared that someone would pop in on us like always, so I didn't lose any time, I closed the distance. My arms snake around his neck as his were snaking around my waist. He pulled me close as he licked my lips; I granted him access right away. His tongue massage my whole mouth, exploring each centimeters before valsing with mine. We had a short domination battle, but I gave myself in, deepening the kiss. Nothing else existed, it was so clear, I loved Kisuke Urahara. I won't fake loving someone else. He was my whole world. We broke the kiss, gasping for air, and when we went for another round, the door opened.

A very shocked Hiyori and a very angry Cho found me and Kisuke in each other's arms, and I didn't have my upper uniform on. I back off first but I felt a small resistance from Kisuke before he let me go.

''This is not what you think'' I tried to explain.

''Oh, yes of course, you just get suddenly ill and finish in MY boyfriend's arms!'' Cho shouted with tears in her eyes. She walked towards me and grabbed my arm. ''You wicked heart less witch, wherever you go, you toy with men like a little whore!'' She screamed I freed my hand and was about to slap her through the face, but Kisuke caught my wrist.

Kisuke's POV

I kissed my third seat as if my life depended on it. Cho was a nice girl, but she will never grow this feeling inside of me. I broke the kiss, gasping for air, I wanted to take her away and make her mine. If Kyouraku Shunsui steps in, I will fight. We broke the kiss, gasping for air. But sadly, the door opened. Sara moved away from me, even though I wanted her to stay there and she faced Cho.

''This is not what you think'' she tried to explain but Cho's face became red with anger.

''Oh, yes of course, you just get suddenly ill and finish in MY boyfriend's arms!'' Cho shouted with tears in her eyes. She walked towards Sara and grabbed her arm. ''You wicked heart less witch, wherever you go, you toy with men like a little whore!'' She screamed. Sara freed her arm and I saw her hand raise in the air, but I grabbed her wrist before she could slap Arashi.

I gave them both a severe look.

''There will not have this sort of nonsense in this division, is that clear?'' I said on a very strict tone. Even Hiyori nodded, but Sara looked away and Cho glared at her.

''Arashi-san, I thought you were above this, this relationship wasn't the best idea'' I said as I let go of Sara.

''You are leaving me!'' She screamed insulted as she pointed Sara. ''For that whore!''

''Don't mistaken me, there is nothing at all between Sara and me''

''That's why you use her first name so familiarly!'' She screamed. ''We actually did go out, and you don't call me Cho!''

I sighed. I opened my mouth to reply but Mayuri showed up.

''You are so very annoying Arashi Cho, you are not a very good Shinigami are you?'' He said making her eyes widen. ''Actually, I find you very suspicious, there is something about you that makes me tilt inside''

Sara moved away and put her uniform as Mayuri took Cho's chin in his palm to examine her.

''Yes indeed, there is something about you making me want to dissect you''

He had a slight mad laugh.

''After I'm done with you, I guess I'll open up Tsukiyumi-san!'' He exclaimed.

I rubbed the back of my head and put my hand on Mayuri's shoulder.

''I'm pretty sure that everyone is exhausted, you have the rest of the day off'' I said with a sigh.

I turned to Sara and soften my look a bit.

''I want you to give me your sword for a few days'' I said as I took her sword that we put down on a table before.

''He-hey! I told you that I didn't want to hand it to you!'' She said as she tried to take back her sword.

I caught her wrist and turned to the others.

''Leave us for a moment'' I ordered on a tone that didn't allowed any arguments.

They all left, even Cho who gave me an evil glare before disappearing. I sighed and closed the door but without letting go of my third seat. When I turned to her, her face was light red. She was much close than I imagined. Her little body was completely against mine. But I handle myself and pushed her on a chair.

''Sara, I want you to obey to my orders from now on.'' I said. She looked at me confused so I continued; ''for a reason, you believe that you can defy my orders and do whatever you want, but that is bad because the others won't take me seriously''

She sighed and pressed her cheek against her hand as she looked at me.

''So, what order do you want me to follow, Urahara-_Sama''_ She said with a grin on her face.

I opened my mouth to explain that I wanted to keep her Zanpakuto when I realized what she called me.

''Excuse-me?'' I said, just to be sure.

''What do you want me to do, Urahara-sama?'' She asked as she got up.

I looked at her, completely stunt, I wasn't expecting that, and well, I didn't hate it either. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find something to say, but was unable until she finally laughed.

''Don't worry, I get your point, and I am very sorry Taicho to cause you so much trouble'' She finished with a bow. I looked at her and smiled. ''Thank you Sara, you can dismiss''

She nodded and left. I looked at her sword that I had in my hand and sighed. I need to find a way to annul this effect.

Later that night…

''Cho-chan, I see that you've detoured from your mission'' Said Aizen as he looked at the moon.

''I am very sorry my Lord, everything will be in order soon'' Said the brunet as she bowed her head very low.

_Everything will be perfect when I kill that bitch, _thought Cho with an evil smirk on her lips.

God I hate that Arashi Cho, I would break her neck right now. Weird because I invented her…. COMMENT AND RATE =D I just know u luvv this story! It seems disorganized but I do have a sort of plan… I know where it is going and I am loosing you on purpose! =D an obvious story is not fun, now is it? (5 pages)


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later…

Sara's POV

When Kisuke gave us the rest of the day off, I visited Kyouraku at his division. In the second he saw me, he understood that I was coming to talk with him. And he was faster than me on a few words. But we broke up. It is never fun to break up with someone and I was a bit sad. The day after, I bumped into Ukitake Jushiro, captain of the thirteenth division, and good friend of Shunsui, told me that Kyouraku has been drinking since I broke up with him. But it was surprising, since he took the news pretty well. I sighed loudly as I opened the lab's door.

''Here is your curry Urahara-Taicho'' I dropped as I pushed the tray beside of him.

''Thank you, you can leave it there'' He said without leaving his eyes from his project.

''When is this hell is going to last?'' I asked exasperated as I let myself fell on a chair.

''A week and a half, that is, if I don't beat you on our next bet'' He said with a smile in his voice.

''Don't worry, I'm quitting betting'' He said with a chuckle.

He finally turned to me, he had rings under his eyes.

''You didn't do a full nighter again, huh?'' I asked as I got up. I put my fists on my hips and bend over him.

He didn't answer me; he just gave me a slight chuckle. I sighed and crossed my arms.

''What am I going to do with you?'' I whispered as I shook my head.

''I know what you can do'' He said as he pulled me on his examination table. He held my wrist and passed a belt thing around it, tying me to the table. He did the same thing to the other wrist and ankles. ''You can let me do things to you'' he finished with a grin plastered on his face. He slide his fingers across my body and opened my upper uniform.

I didn't panic and look at the restrains.

''When did you made this upgrade?'' I asked honestly curious.

He sighed and replaced my uniform.

''You are no fun Sara-Chan'' he whispered as he put his elbows on the table and let his face crash in his palms.

''I am not afraid of you Taicho'' I said as I gave him a kind look. ''I know you will never do something to hurt me in any way''

He smiled and brushed away the hair from my face.

''And a week ago, you thought I didn't care about you'' he said as he turned to take his curry. He put the plate next to me and started eating.

''You are a very good cook Sara-Chan'' He said after a few bites.

''You know, a good cook is good at cooking when he is not tied to a table.'' I replied with a smile. I pulled on the restrains but couldn't free myself.

''Maybe, but you are so adorable right now'' He said between two bites.

''One thing is for sure, you'll be less adorable once you free me'' I threaten him with a smile.

''In that case, you'll stay there'' He said as he turned around with his dish.

''Taicho!'' I called him back. He turned towards me with a grin plastered on his face.

''You are so desirable, any men would like to take advantage of the situation'' he said as he came closer to my face.

''I don't mind if it is you Taicho'' I said as a blush burned my cheeks. He put down his plate and bends over me making my blush deeper. His fingers crossed my lap and stopped close to my woman hood.

''You wouldn't mind?'' He asked as his fingers came even closer. I didn't answer and looked away as my face became completely red. I heard him sighed before he untied me. He gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead and caressed my cheek.

''I will never take advantage of you'' He promised as he walk away. I looked at him and got up. I took his hand and pulled him with a smile.

''Come on, let me put you in bed'' I said. His smirk deepened.

''Will you come with me?'' He asked as he pulled me to him.

''Don't get me wrong Taicho, but you won't be able to direct anyone if you are sleepy'' I said as I pushed him away.

At the same time, Hiyori opened the door.

''I hope that you aren't doing anything funny again'' She said as she crossed her arms.

''Don't worry, I was heading to bed'' Kisuke said as he passed by me. ''Can you keep an eye on the team and make sure they don't slack off?'' He said to Hiyori.

''Why are you asking me, you usually ask Tsukiyumi-san'' she replied, her arms crossed.

''Well, because she isn't my fukutaicho'' he answered. ''And I don't ask her this kind of things, how can I put this…''

He scratched his head.

''You are my fukutaicho, I give you important tasks, as for Sara, she is more like a house wife.''

''Excuse me!'' I screamed as I pulled on Kisuke's arm to turn him towards me. ''Please define house wife, please, and choose your words properly.''

''Well, you make me food, clean, you even send me to bed!'' He said with a smile.

I let him go and crossed my arms as I turned away.

''I only do those things because I lost a bet'' I replied as I blushed.

''Well, you always make me surprise dinners and clean in my office'' He said as he had a slight chuckle.

''Oh shut it!'' I screamed as I rushed to the door. ''I do that because you are an irresponsible Captain who'll probably die if I wasn't there!'' I screamed before I ran away. That stupid Urahara! Treating me like a house wife. I work hard too! I'm always helping him with his research and… Ah! What an idiot! I do everything he tells me to do like a lost puppy!

I slowed down my paste and stopped. I looked at the sky, the sun was high in the sky, it was so hot outside. But the clouds were coming, it will rain tonight.

''Tsukiyumi-san!'' I heard my voice echoed; I turned around to see Cho running towards me. We didn't speak since she saw me in her ex-boyfriend's arms.

''Arashi-san, what a pleasant surprise!'' I said with a smile.

''Can I speak with you for a moment; I'll make some tea-'' she insisted with a smile. I didn't really want to speak with her but she seemed so sincere.

''Ok, why not?'' I answer with a beautiful smile. I follow her to her room where tea was waiting.

''Please, sit down'' She invited me.

I looked around and sat down. It was a cute little room, very simple, but cute. She had a working table with a pot of sun flower in it with a futon with a green blanket. Nothing out of the ordinary. She handed with a pink flowered tea cup.

''Thank you'' I said as I put it down. ''So what did you want to talk about''

''About a few days ago, I wanted to apologies'' She whispered as she closed her eyes. ''I acted like a total bitch, and I didn't meant those horrible things I told you''

I smiled and decided to play the bigger man.

''It's okay, I understand how you felt, anyone would react that way, but just as you know, there is nothing between Urahara and I, it was an accident'' I said as I took a sip of my tea. ''Mmm! This is good!' I said before drinking the whole thing. ''Oh well, I need to get to work, thank you for the tea'' I said as I got up. I walked towards the door and felt my legs to give away. My sight became blurry and I brought my hand to my head.

''Oh, one last thing, when I get rid of you, Kisuke Taicho will be mine'' She said on a very serious tone. I look at her.

''Damn you'' I whispered as she showed me a bottle of poison. My eyes rolled in their orbits and I fell.

**THIS IS SOOO SHORT! But I'll let you guys in suspense! n_n I know, I am so mean! Two pages…**


	11. Chapter 11

Kisuke's POV

I went to bed and tried to sleep, but something was bordering me. I got up and went to the lab as I gave up the idea to take a nap. I opened the door to find Mayuri, Hiyori and the little Sora. They were working on the Zanpakuto project but someone was missing.

''Where is Sara?'' I asked. Mayuri turned to me and sighed.

''I don't know she didn't show up and we were supposed to examine her.'' He dropped.

I scratched my chin and nodded. I left the room even though Hiyori was calling me back. I walked through my division and no one had seen her in the last hour. Maybe she was with Kyouraku. I left the division and walked to the eight. When I arrived, a little girl with short black hair and glasses looked at me very impressed.

''Is your captain is in?'' I asked her with a kind smile.

He nodded and bowed.

''Yes he is in his office Taicho'' She said.

I smiled and walked pass her and I caressed her hair. I walked through his division and Lisa guided me to her Taicho.

''Thank you Lisa fukutaicho'' I said as I walked in. I found a drunken Shunsui fast asleep. He just made me remember that I couldn't sleep so I poked him.

''Mmm, Sara, stop that it tickles'' He whispered in his sleep.

''I am glad to see that you are dreaming about my subordinate'' I said as I put my finger in his ear. He woke up in a jump. He looked around as if he was looking for danger. And his yes met mine; he sighed and rubbed his head.

''Kisuke, what an unpleasant surprise'' He said a bit grumpy. ''I was dreaming about Sara''

''So I heard'' I answered. ''You speak in your sleep''

He gave me a stupid grin and looked down.

''What brings you here?'' He asked as he got up.

''I am looking for Sara, have you seen her?''

''I only see her in my dreams now since we broke up'' He let go with a sigh. My jaw fell.

''You broke up?'' I asked.

''Yeah, a few days ago, well, she thinks that we both broke up with each other, but I made her believe that because I didn't want her to feel guilty by dumping me'' He dropped as he sat in his chair. ''But, didn't she tell you?''

I shook my head in a no.

''Why did she dumped you?'' I asked, now very interested.

''Because she likes someone else'' He said as he stared at me in the eye. ''I always knew that she liked him, but I was still hopping she could love me as much I loved her.''

I looked down, so she loved someone… I wished that I could be that person.

''Anyhow, I'll keep looking, thank you Shunsui'' I said before leaving the room. He slightly nodded and he served himself another glass of Sake.

But why didn't she tell me that she broke up with Kyouraku? Well, it was true that she was more present and earlier she kindly looked at me. What did she meant by 'I don't mind if it is you Taicho'? Was she was telling me that she wanted me or something? No, impossible, she loved someone and I wasn't her type. My heart pinched, I had a bad feeling. Where was she? I went back to my division and knocked on her door. She didn't answer so I opened the door and walked into the room. She wasn't there but I looked around. Her room was very simple, like most of the rooms. I took a deep breath and inhaled the perfume of the room. A fresh scent of flower was dominating the place. The perfume of her hair. My fists rolled up in a ball as my bad feeling grew.

I went to Cho's room and didn't even knock. A tea cup was on the floor, and another tea cup was full. I walked across the room, and something cracked under my feet. I bend down and realized that I was on a trap door. I opened it and found a tunnel. I didn't hesitate and jumped in the hole. It was very dark but with the little light from the room above my head, I saw a red ribbon. I took it and soon realized it was Sara's hair band. I ran through the tunnel and I saw a bright blue light and heard a scream. Sara's voice.

I sneak in the cave and saw Sara suspended by her wrist from the ceiling. She was soak wet and I saw Cho behind her. My third seat was only wearing her upper uniform, revealing her white legs. Her long hair covered her face and most of her body. But I clearly saw blood dripping from her toes.

''How do you like that?'' Cho said. ''The pain is nothing compared to the pain I felt when I saw you in my dear Kisuke Taicho arms!''

She pressed a button and an electric shock crossed Sara's body making her scream again. I couldn't bear staying there and watch her being tortured. I jumped from my hiding place and screamed: ''Stop!''

Cho looked at me and Sara had the force to open her eyes.

''Taicho!'' Cho exclaimed very enthusiasm.

''Arashi, what are you doing?'' I asked as I came closer.

''Isn't obvious? I'm killing Sara!''

My eyebrow arced. She lost it. Completely.

''Why are you killing Tsukiyumi?'' I asked without stopping walking.

Her eyes filled with tears.

''I am doing for us Urahara-san!'' She exclaimed. ''I know that you like her and if I don't get rid of her, I just know you'll leave me for her!''

''Free her at once!'' I ordered her on a firm voice.

''I knew it; you are already in love with her!'' She screamed as she pressed her button again. Sara screamed and I charged. I caught the remote and broke it. Sara panted before falling unconscious. I broke the chain and she fell in my arms. I brushed the hair from her face, blood was running from her nose, mouth and ears. She also had a high fever. I tried to get rid of the handcuffs but I couldn't since I needed a key.

''Give me the key Arashi'' I ordered.

''No! I won't let Tsukiyumi-san have you!'' She screamed. She pulled out her Zanpakuto and charged. I barely had the time to block. She was fast. I counter attacked. She dodged my every attack. So I doubled the effort.

''Sing Benihime!'' I screamed. A red flash came out of my sword and Cho blocked the attacked. A grin grew on her lips as she raised her Zanpakuto.

''Twirl with the sound of the wind, Gakukaze!'' She screamed. My eyes widen as I heard a high pitch note ready to pierce my eardrums. I tried to resist against the temptation to cover my ears and charged my opponent. I didn't want to hurt her, but she was dangerous. As I came closer to her the sound became unbearable and I fell to my knees and covered my ears. I saw her coming closer to me and she raised her sword in the air, ready to give the final strike, but I grabbed Benihime and sliced her wrist open.

The sound stopped as she screamed. She let go of her sword and fell. I rushed to her side and covered her wound with Sara's hair band.

''T-taicho, why are you helping me?'' She asked in a small voice.

''Because you need help, I'll bring you to Unohana'' I said as I tied her wrists together.

''You know Taicho, being so nice will kill you one day'' She said as a smirk grew on her lips. Since I was holding her by the knees and shoulders and was about to pull her up, I didn't have time to dodge the dagger she had hidden. But I avoided certain death. I moved enough to not being stabbed in the heart and my left arm was touched. I jumped away and pulled the dagger out as she was getting up and broke the ribbon.

''You really thought you can get rid of me that easily!'' She screamed follow by a hysteric laugh. ''If I can't kill Tsukiyumi-san, I'll kill you instead!''

''If you promise that Sara will be safe, so be it'' I said as I straighten up. She smiled and took her sword.

''I might give her the antidote to the poison I gave her'' She said as she show me a flask with bright blue liquid in it.

''promise me on your love for me that you will not kill her!'' I demand. I had a plan, and I needed her to me completely confident… and obvious.

''I promise on my love for you that I won't do anything more to harm her!'' She said as she put her right hand on her heart and the left in the air. ''Happy?''

I nodded and bowed my head.

''Now get on your knees!'' She ordered. I obeyed, even if I didn't want to and got on my knees.

''Now throw for sword to me, but gently, we don't want to get me killed, now do we?'' I said. She was really mad, for a second, she wants to keep me to herself and kill Tsukiyumi and now, she wanted to kill me and promised to me that she wouldn't harm Tsukiyumi. She was nuts, completely out of it. But I did what she asked me and gently threw Benihime to her feet.

''Good boy'' She whispered as she walked towards me. She stopped and took my chin in her hand. ''I will miss you Taicho''

I didn't answer and she moved away. She raised her hand and sword. She will attack me vertically, so I needed to-

''KISUKE!'' I heard Sara scream my name.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Sara use her handcuffs to strangle Cho. But Arashi caught Sara by her hair and threw her on a boulder where she bang her head.

''Sara!'' I looked at Arashi, I needed to kill her, it have to be done.

But as I was about to get up; a sword pierced Cho's chest. Her eyes widen as blood came out of her mouth. She looked at her wound before falling, cold dead. I looked at the one who killed her and saw Sosuke Aizen. I was surprised how he was always popping out of nowhere each time we were in trouble. But he didn't explain himself, he rushed towards my third seat.

''She's dying, she was poisoned'' He dropped as he ran his hand on her face. ''She don't have much time left''

I went through Cho pockets and found the antidote she was talking about. I ran to Aizen and handed him the flask. He opened the little bottle and took a sniff before nodding. He pulled Sara's head on his knees and opened her mouth. He put the little bottle in her mouth and versed the liquid slowly in her throat until the flask was empty. Before he could, I took Sara in my arms.

''I'll bring her to the hospital'' I dropped before flash steeping out of there.

Aizen stood there and looked at Arashi Cho. He walked towards her and kicked her to make her roll over and face the sky. She wasn't completely dead yet.

''Lord Aizen'' She managed to say. ''I'm sorry''

He bend over and caressed her cheek.

''I knew I couldn't trust you anymore Cho-Chan, my goal was Tsukiyumi Sara, and I wanted her alive'' He said as he took her by the throat.

''My Lord'' She spitted before dying.

He look at the dead body and took it in his arms and walked out of the cave.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara's POV

_Darkness, I am blind, no matter where I run, I can't find the light. I am alone. I try to resist the temptation to give up, but I can't let my heart stop. Death seems to be a comforting warmth, but I can hear comforting words from the surface. I can't distinguish the words, but the voice is soft and kind. I can feel a warm hand on my cheek, but there is no one. I am alone in this world of darkness. I understand now that I might be already dead, but there is a voice who keeps calling my name, I don't recognize the voice, but its familiarity makes my heart run faster. It is the only proof that I am still alive in this world of shadows. I don't know how long I've been in the black space but something is pulling me to the surface. I am afraid; I don't remember what is waiting for me up there…_

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around me; I was in a white room and I was wearing hospital's clothes. Okay, so I am in a hospital. But I soon realized that I wasn't alone in the room. There was a man sleeping in the chair next to me. He was wearing a black Hakama and a white cape over it. He had messy blond hair; he probably didn't take a shower for a while now.

The door opened and a woman entered. She had the same clothing than the man beside of me. She had a long black plait tied under her chin that finished at her breast area. She smiled as she saw me and sighed when she saw the man.

''Your Captain sneaked in again as I can see'' She said when she stopped beside of me. ''How are you feeling?''

I looked at her. So, she was a doctor, and the man beside of me was my captain…

''I feel a bit drowsy'' I answered.

''Do you remember anything?'' she asked as she noted in her book.

I shook my head in a no.

''Anything at all?''

Again I shook my head. She sighed and woke up my captain. He jumped and looked around. When he realized that I was awake he got up and grabbed my hand.

''Sara-Chan, thank God, I thought you'll never wake up'' he exclaimed as he squeezed my hand.

''How long was I out?'' I asked curious.

''A month'' Answered the doctor.

''What happened?'' I asked as my eyes widen. My Taicho looked at the doctor confused. She made sign to follow her and he got up. They went out of the room for a few minutes and the man came back. He look demolish. He sat down and took my hand again.

''Sara, do you remember me?'' he asked as he locked his sad eyes with mine. My heart pinched, he seemed sincerely hurt. And I couldn't lie to him so I shook my head in a no. He had a sad smile.

''My name is Urahara Kisuke, I am the captain of the twelfth division, and you work as my lieutenant there.''

I nodded and he went on.

''The woman you just saw that Unohana Reitsu, she is the captain of the fourth division, which is also a hospital.''

''And what happened?'' I asked again. I was mostly curious on what happened to me.

''You were kidnapped, someone wanted to kill you and almost succeeded.'' He dropped with a sigh.

''Why he wanted to kill me?'' I asked surprised.

He hesitated and finally sighed.

''We don't know, she died before telling us''

For a reason, I had the impression that he was lying to me. But I let it pass. There must be a reason why he didn't want to tell me the truth. The door opened and a man dressed like Urahara with a pink flowered coat and a straw hat came in.

''Sara-Chan! I heard you were awake!'' He exclaimed as he rushed beside of me. He pushed my captain to take his place. I looked at him surprised as he gave me a gentle kiss on the back of my hand.

''Is all my friends captains?'' I asked my Taicho.

The other man looked at me and looked at Urahara.

''Sara, don't you remember me?''

I shook my head. ''I'm sorry''

A smirk grew on his lips as he turned to my Taicho. Urahara shook his head.

''If you try to go out with her again, I am pretty sure she will break up with you again'' he said as he crossed his arms. ''The memory might be gone, but the feelings are still there, that's what we call body memory''

I gave the man a sorry smile.

''I broke up with you? When was that?'' I asked.

''A little more than a month ago'' the man answered.

''Oh, right before I passed out? I'm sorry, um… You haven't told me your name yet''

''Kyouraku Shunsui, Taicho of the eighth division'' He presented himself.

''Well, I'm sorry Kyouraku-Taicho'' I finished.

''Nah! Its okay, I'm already over it!'' He said, but he didn't seem honest. ''Oh look at the time, I have a division to run''

''A nap to catch you mean'' Kisuke replied.

Kyouraku didn't answer and kissed me on the forehead before leaving. I chuckled, he was quite a funny fellow. I looked at Kisuke who still seemed very sad.

''Is something wrong Taicho?'' I asked without losing my smile.

''No, everything's okay'' He said as he got up. He gently kissed me on the forehead and caressed my cheek. ''I'll be waiting for you at our division, unlike Shunsui, I have work to do''

I smiled and nodded. He left the room but as he opened the door, a woman appeared. She was wearing that what I supposed was the captain's uniform.

''I just saw Shunsui, he told me that Sara is awake!'' She exclaimed.

''Yes she is'' Kisuke answered as he rubbed the back of his head. ''But she lost her memory''

The woman looked at me. She was very pretty; she had dark skin, with black-purple hair with yellow eyes.

''Well then, I'll be leaving'' said Urahara before leaving.

The woman came closer to me and smiled.

''I'm Shihoin Yoruichi, captain of the second division, but call me Yoruichi and if you don't; I'll kill you''She said as she presented her hand. I gladly took her hand and shook it.

''Well Yoruichi, I'm, well, Sara'' I said as I rubbed my head. ''No one told me my family name since everyone calls me by my first name''

''Tsukiyumi Sara'' She said with a smile.

As she said my name, something came back to me.

''Yoruichi, weren't you sick, like crazy like once?'' I asked.

''Oooh! So you haven't lost you memory completely! I am so glad to hear that!'' She said very enthusiasm.

''Well, I do have all these confused feelings'' I revealed. ''Like I can speak freely with you''

She sat down.

''Well, you did save me from eternal depression with Kisuke, we've been friends ever since.''

I nodded and smiled.

''This will take some adjusting'' I dropped.

Yoruichi caressed my head.

''Everything has its time, now, get well'' She said before leaving.

Kisuke's POV

Two days passed since Sara woke up. I was sad that she couldn't remember me, so I didn't visit her to digest the information. I was taking a break outside, looking at the sky of September, the leaves were started to change color and I remembered that fall was Sara's favourite part of year. A hell butterfly landed on my shoulder, it was a message form Unohana; Sara was released and she wanted me to get her. I sighed, I needed to face this day sooner or later. I walked to the fourth division and found my third seat in a ball, looking at a ladybug. I smiled, she was so cute. Her long hair wasn't hidden anymore, well considering she hadn't have her hair band anymore… She had her hair tied in plait. She realized that I was looking at her and rushed towards me.

''Taicho!'' She said before a bow. I caressed her hair, she was adorable. She had a constant beautiful smile. She might stop scowling me over my cleaning now she forgot everything.

''Ready to go?'' I asked.

She nodded and we both left to our division. We barely spoke on the way there, but it seemed that Unohana explained everything about the Seireitei and about the gotei 13.

''What is our job exactly?'' She asked me.

''We are the researchers, we study on a lot of things to mostly understand something unexplained… We are like the brains'' I summarised. ''You were there at its conception actually''

For a second she lost her smile.

''Sorry, but I don't remember…''

''Stop apologizing, it's not your fault anyway'' I said with a sigh. Actually, it was my fault if she was tortured…

''So, here we are, this is where we live'' I said as I stopped infront of our division's gate.

''It's not very different from the other divisions'' She thought out loud.

''True'' I had to give it to her that the soul society hadn't much diversity. ''So remember you are in the twelfth division''

The gate opened and we walked in, so many people knew about Sara's lost memories and they were all there. A few men came closer to her and presented themselves. The little Sora pulled Sara's sleeve and she kindly smile to him. After a few minutes I needed to calm down the crowd.

''Ok everyone, she won't be able to memorize all your names if you all jump at her all at once'' I said as I pulled my third seat's arm.

''Let's let her settle down and learn to know you one at the time'' I said as I let her go. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

''Let me show me your room'' I said as I turned. She nodded and followed me. She never been this obedient before. She stayed silent and looked at her feet as she walked.

''Is there something wrong?'' I asked as I looked at her.

Her eyes met mine, she was aware that she lost many memories.

''I have the feeling that I lost something important'' she dropped in a whisper.

We arrived at her room; I opened the door and let her walk inside. She looked around, trying to remember something. Even after her absence, the room still smelled like flowers. I came once a week to change the water of the flowers I've installed. She looked at the flowers and took a red ribbon with golden broderies.

''This is your doing?'' She asked with a smile. I nodded.

''Well, since your last one ripped apart, I got you a new one'' I explained. She smiled.

''Well, it is not like my old one, but I guess it will do'' She said as she tied her hair with it.

''Did some of your memory came back?'' I asked.

''I only remember when Yoruichi and Hiyori went mad for a reason, but that is pretty much it'' she confessed as she turned away from me.

So she didn't remember me…

''But my body do remember all of you, but my head doesn't follow.'' She dropped as she locked her eyes with mine. I came closer to her and stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes and appreciate this small contact. I smiled with relief; I haven't completely lost her.

''Sara, don't feel sorry or anything, I am faithful that your memory will come back'' I said with a kind smile. She nodded and smiled back as she opened her heartbreaking eyes. I wanted her to live happily; I didn't want her to make her worry.

''My room is right across the garden and the lab is in the third house to the right of here, those are the place you will find me'' I caressed her hair before walking away. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. ''Don't hesitate to come to me'' I finished before leaving her behind.

A month ago, after Cho's death, I brought Sara to the hospital…

''_She's in a coma, I don't know if she will wake up anytime soon'' Said Unohana after examine my third seat. ''But she is stabilized'' _

_I sighed revealed. _

''_But I wanted to speak about her special condition'' she said. I looked at her unsure and followed her to her desk. _

''_Did you know that her blood system is completely out of control, her brain is developing capacities that we can't even imagine?'' She asked. My heart pinched and I nodded. _

''_Kisuke, why didn't you report this? She could be in a better state if you had come to me'' She scolded me. _

''_It was part of our research, and I keep a close eye on her'' I defended myself. _

''_Kisuke, I've seen others who've possessed Xion before, and I saw them die, all of them'' she said. ''They all came too late and I couldn't do anything to save them.'' _

_I got up and looked at her straight in the eye. _

''_If you think I am not aware of the situation, your wrong, and I won't let her die so easily'' _

_She smiled. _

''_You like her very much, don't you?'' She asked. Whoops, I made it crystal clear that I liked my third seat. ''You can be honest with me Kisuke.'' _

_I sighed and nodded. _

''_She is very important to me'' I confessed. ''And, it is always by my fault she gets hurt''_

_She didn't lose her smiled as she put a comforting hand on my shoulder. _

''_It is not only your fault Kisuke, Sara takes her own decisions as well'' she said. _

I sat down in my chair in my office and sighed. What did she meant by 'Sara takes her own decisions'? Everything was very confusing. After seeing Unohana, I went to report the situation to Genryusai Yamamoto and he told me that Arashi Cho didn't exist in the files. There was an intruder under my roof and I wasn't aware of it. I thought I didn't know her since I was new in this division, but when I went through my own files, there wasn't any sings of her existence. But why would she want to study the zanpakutos? And she was quite persistent to learn about Sara. Damn! Why was everyone against her? There is about a million Shinigami and they all choose my third seat? This wasn't a coincidence. Were her abilities so special?

''Too many questions, but few answers?'' Asked a voice a recognized.

''Yoruichi, what are you doing here?'' I asked a bit annoyed. She would randomly pop on me for a month now. She was obviously worried about me since she knew that I liked my third seat.

''I heard Sara's out of the hospital'' She let go as she sat in the chair infront of me.

''Yes, what of it?'' I asked as I looked away.

''I thought you'll be jumping everywhere, but here I found you, alone, in your office'' She said follow by a sigh.

''I am going through the file on each member of my division'' I said as I showed her the paper I was holding.

''Again? Kisuke, you've been through those five times already!'' She said exasperated. ''You've even meet them all, one by one, remember?''

''I am assuring that Sara will be safe here in all places'' I said to defend myself.

''Yeah, but that's not how you should go through with it, maybe once, but now you should train her if you are that worried''

I looked at her and I must admit she was right. I pulled Xion from under my desk and got up.

''I'll give her back her Zanpakuto'' I dropped.

''Well that's more like it Kisuke'' She said with a grin. ''And I have another idea.'' I looked at her, I didn't trust her grin.

''You should train her with her hands tied in her back, so if she does get kidnap, like always, she could get away''

''Why do I have the feeling that's not the only reason you want me to tie her hands?'' I asked with a sigh.

''Oh come on Kisuke, be a man, there's not a girl who doesn't like a ferocious man times to times'' She said. ''It could be a turn on for both of you''

''This is not the best time to think about sex Yoruichi, and I don't attend to get in her pants if she don't say it clearly''

''So you do want her that way'' She said as she gave me a friendly tap in the back. ''And I'm sure you'll be in a better mood if you had some''

She came closer to me and grabbed my ass.

''You are the one who need some'' I said with a chuckle.

I turned around and realized that Sara was staring at us.

''Um… I'm sorry to disturb you, I can still come later when you both finish up here'' She said with a smile as she walked away.

''No, wait, Sara, it's not what you think!'' I screamed her back.

Yoruichi laughed when I gave her an evil glare.

''Great, who knows how she interpreted this, you really need to calm your hormones'' I said before running after my third seat as I heard her laugh.

**I know, you hate me. But they couldn't be together so soon right? XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

A few weeks later…

Sara's POV

I fell on my knees. Urahara's training was so rough. He was teaching me to fight with my hands in my back. I liked the idea at first, since I was always kidnapped, but now, I regret accepting the offer. We were training the morning, working the afternoon, train the evening or work, depending of the situation, and I always fall fast asleep right as my head touches the pillow.

''Again'' Urahara said as he came closer.

I shook my head in a no. I didn't have the force to speak anymore.

''Sara, the enemy will push you to your limits, now it's not the time to give up''

I looked up, I was angry with him, a lot.

''Are you freaking crazy!'' I shouted. ''I've woke up from a coma and you're first reflex is to push me to my limit!''

''You'll do as I say!'' He screamed back. Usually, we would keep up this act to motivate me, but today I was out of it. I looked down a shed into tears. Kisuke came closer to me and untied my hands. My wrists were burned by the rope and he took out some cream and rubbed my wrists. He kindly stroked my cheek.

''I'm so sorry Sara, I feel like the worst of jerks when I do this to you'' He said as he brushed the hair away from my face. I slowly moved away and smiled.

''No, I accepted and continued. I knew this wouldn't be easy'' I replied I as got up. I whipped my tears in a rough movement as Urahara got up to.

He gave me one of those looks, the one he seemed to be looking at someone else than me. Well, he was looking at me, but the old me.

''Urahara, please, don't look at me that way'' As I said that, he shook his head and concentrate on my eyes.

''Look at you what way?'' He asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

''Never mind'' I dropped. He wouldn't tell me what we had between each other, and each time we touched the subject, he always avoided answering. And for some reason, I always started crying after those moments.

''Sara wait!'' He called back as he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him and waited.

''I'm sorry'' he finally dropped. ''I hate see you this way''

''In what way? You know I am still me even though I lost my memory'' I replied as I freed myself.

''It's not fair of me, I know'' he said as he ran infront of me before I could leave again. ''The one who is living this really hard it's you''

''So why don't you tell me what we shared!'' I screamed. A few heads turned in our direction and Urahara lowered his voice.

''It's not something that I can explain'' he said.

''Well then, leave me alone'' I cut the conversation short. I walked away and Urahara stood there.

I left my division and walked around. Many people stopped to speak to me. I was quite popular actually. But I felt that they were all not at ease when they spoke to me. When will someone treat me as myself?

''Hoy Sara-Chan!'' Called a voice. I turned around and saw Yoruichi running towards me.

I stopped and waited for her to get at my height.

''I just dropped to see you and Kisuke and he told me that you were quite down lately'' she said worried. I sighed.

''He is the one being down, and I am just annoyed'' I said.

''What do you mean?'' She asked surprised. I looked around and, again, a few heads were turned towards us. What was everyone's problem?

''Can we speak of this in private?'' I asked. I was more begging than asking but she accepted. She brought me to the second division and she sat on her throne. She poured me a glass of sake and I drank it in one trait.

''So what's wrong?'' She asked me with a smile as she poured me a second glass.

''I don't know, I'm confused.'' I confessed. ''When Urahara looks at me, I have the feeling that I am not the one he is looking at''

I drank the other glass and she filled it up.

''I'm sensing that he looks for the old me, but memory or not, I am still me, right?''

She sighed.

''I must say that you two were very close and that you've forgotten everything must be painful'' she said to defend him.

''Well why won't he tell me everything?'' I replied a bit angry after drinking my third glass of Sake. ''Kyouraku told me that we used to go out and all, but why doesn't Urahara tell me what we shared?''

''Listen, take it from his childhood friend, there is so much going on in his head that you don't want to know what's going on in there'' she said as she drank her first glass. ''But he probably wants you to be happy, that's for sure''

''Well he isn't doing a good job'' I said as I continued drinking.

''Tell me, do you have feelings for him?'' she asked with a smirk. I poured myself my fourth glass and took a sip.

''I don't know, I'm confused'' I said in a lower voice. ''When I woke up, I was completely out of it, I had no idea where I was''

I paused and tried to find my words.

''When I saw Urahara sleeping beside of me, I felt protected, and that's how I think we used to share something important''

She smiled. ''Go on'' she demanded.

''And each time I see him, I have all these confused feelings, most of them are positive, but I fell a deep emptiness''

I felt tears run up my eyes.

''And I am fully aware that he is hurting but I can't do anything to heal him form the pain I'm causing him!''

''Sara…'' She whispered my name softly as she came closer to me.

''I am so afraid that I will never gain my memory back'' I let go before shedding into tears.

She pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

''Sara, you need to be more confident, just be yourself when you are near him'' she whispered as she rocked me like a child.

''But I don't even remember who I am'' I said as I moved away. ''I realized today that my favourite color was purple and I didn't find out what's my favourite dish!''

She stared at me, not knowing what to answer. I finished my glass and got up.

''I'll walk it off'' I said as I turned away.

As I got out of the second division, I bumped into someone with brown hair and thick black glasses.

''Oh, Tsukiyumi-san, I am very sorry!'' He apologized. I looked at his left arm and saw his division plaque. He was higher ranked than I was. I bowed slowly.

''No I should be the one to apologize'' I said, but I slightly lost balance and he caught me before I could touch the ground.

''Tsukiyumi, you smell like alcohol'' he said with a sigh. ''Let me walk you home''

''What a kind gentleman'' I said with a smile.

''Oh, you must have forgotten me, my name is Aizen Sosuke, I'm the fukutaicho of the fifth division'' he present himself.

''Yoroshiku onegai shimasu'' I said. (It means pleased to meet you)

I took his arm and walked with him. But for a reason, my gut was telling me to walk away, but I was too drunk to listen to it. He brought me to my division and let me at the front gate.

''Thank you Aizen, you are very sweet'' I said as I let go of his arm. But he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to his chest.

''Sara, I know you don't remember me, but I wanted you to know that I love you'' he confessed. I looked at him obviously surprised and my gut told me to get away and now. But he kissed me on the lips. I tried to move away, but he held me there. My heart panicked and tripled the speed. I remembered that I hated this guy. I managed to push him away and slap him across the face when my division's gate opened. I turned to see a very surprised Kisuke.

''What are you doing to my third officer Aizen?'' he said as he pulled on my arm.

''Just taking the price for walking her home when she is completely drunk'' he answered with a smirk.

''You were going to take advantage of her!'' asked Urahara on a very strict tone.

''Soon, she will give herself willingly to me'' he said before walking away.

Kisuke POV

''Soon, she will give herself willingly to me'' he said before walking away.

My fists rolled up in a ball and my anger fell Sara pulled on my sleeve. Her cheeks were red and she smelled like alcohol. I sighed and pulled her inside. I brought her to her room and lay her down on her bed.

''Sara, you should be more careful'' I said as I put her blankets over her. I sat next to her and looked at her deeply.

''Why are you so worried about me?'' She asked as she sat up.

I sighed and looked away.

''I've once sent you on a delivery, and in the end, you almost got killed'' I decided to confess.

''Why won't you tell me these things?'' She asked on a calm tone.

''Because that time, I was the one who barely killed you'' I dropped as I got up. I was about to leave but Sara caught my hand.

''Please, don't leave me'' She begged. I turned around quickly and realized that she was crying. I got on my knees and took her in my arms.

''I can't bear to be far from you Taicho, it hurts'' She manage to say. I pulled her closer.

''I'm not going anywhere'' I said to reassure her. I lay down on her futon pulling her with me. I caressed her head as she calmed down until she fell asleep. The sun was already down and it was kind of chilly. She shivered and snuggled onto me. She was so cute. Two months ago, she would never let me sleep in her bed. Someone stopped infront of the door and I heard Yoruichi's chuckle.

''Well well, what do we have here?'' she asked as she came in the room.

''Can you stop laughing and help me here? I don't want to wake her'' I said with a smile. She came closer and together we free me from Sara's grasps.

''So what are you doing here?'' I asked her.

''She left my division a bit too drunk, so I came to check on her'' she said with a smirk. ''But I didn't expect to find her in such good care''

I sighed.

''I saw her slap Aizen across the face, to be honest, I never want to see him near Sara ever again''

Her jaw fell.

''What? Why did she slap him?'' She asked a bit too loud. Sara grumbled something in her sleep but didn't wake up. Yoruichi lowered her voice.

''Why did she slap him?'' She asked again.

''He forced her to kiss him on what I understood'' I said with a sigh.

''But why don't you want him to come close to her ever again? She took care of herself''

''to quote what he said: 'Soon, she will give herself willingly to me' ''

''Well, that's creepy'' she said as she crossed her arms. ''But Shinji has a good eye on him, he won't be a problem anymore''

She had a smirk. I questioned her with my eyes.

''I've came across Shinji earlier, he was going nuts since he lost his fukutaicho of sight''

She lost her smirk.

''I guess he doesn't trust him either'' she said. She looked at Sara sleep for a few seconds before sighing.

''And I need to speak to you about Sara, but we should talk somewhere else.'' She said as she walked out. I sighed before kissing my third seat on her forehead. I got up and looked at her sleeping face before leaving the room. I followed Yoruichi to my own room that was across from Sara's and I closed the door behind me.

''What do you want to talk about?'' I asked as I sat down on my futon.

''Sara came by earlier and you should be more considerate'' She scolded me.

''What do you want me to do! She lost her memories, she forgotten everything about me!'' I shouted as I got back up.

''Make her fall in love with you all over again!'' She cut firmly.

''But she never will love me as I love her!'' I strike back. Yoruichi gave me a hard look before kissing me. I didn't move or kiss back. She walked away.

''Now tell me, which of our kisses or more passionate, Sara's or mine?''

''Your no match for Sara'' I said as I sat back down. ''No one ever kissed me like she did''

I stayed silent for a moment and sighed.

''Besides, our relationship is different than before'' I said getting discouraged. ''If she liked me then, it is too late now…''

''I can't believe it'' Said another voice. I turned around to see that Kyouraku had walked into the room. ''You are maybe the brightest man in the soul society but you are the stupidest''

''For once, I agree with you Shunsui'' Said Yoruichi with a nod. I ignore them both.

''What are you doing here Kyouraku?'' I asked very annoyed now.

''I came to visit you silly!'' He said sarcastically.

''Oh yeah, we are Thursday'' I grumbled. Each Thursday, Kyouraku would have dinner with Sara. They started this ever since Sara woke up from her coma a month ago... ''She is already asleep'' I said.

''I know, I just been there until I heard you two argue'' he said with a smirk. ''You know, you were the one who told me that it was a waste of time to try to go out with Sara since she'll probably break up with me all over again''

''And what's your point?'' I asked, a bit impatient.

''That if you are meant to be, she will come around'' he said with a smile. Before I could reply, he turned and left the room.

''Wow, talking about random'' Yoruichi said with a smile. She turned to me and became serious again. ''But he does have a point''

''Cut me some slack Yoruichi, I get it, I am an idiot, can you please leave now?'' I begged her. She shook her head and left. I fell in my pillows. Why was everyone siding against me? I covered my eyes with my arm and thought about it. What Yoruichi said wasn't crazy. Maybe I should make her fall for me all over again. Come to think of it, she probably liked me then since we kissed so passionately so many times.

The door of my room opened and a sleepy Sara appeared. I sat up.

''Sara, is there something wrong?'' I asked.

She didn't answer and walk towards me. She got on her knees and looked at me right in the eye. I soon realized that she was sleep-walking. I sighed and took her hands to put her back in bed when she spoke.

''Why Urahara-san?'' she asked. I stopped my movement. ''Why was I assigned to the mission?''

My eyes widen as she started crying.

''I was too careless, they died under my orders'' she managed to say. ''You shouldn't have saved me, I should have died back then''

I understood what she meant; she was talking about the murderers from the Rukongai. The funniest thing was that she was still sleeping. I took her face between my hands and she looked up at me. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off.

''Taicho?'' She looked around her. ''What am I doing in your room?'' She got up and before she could panic; I caught her hand. She looked at me surprised.

''You were sleep-walking'' I said with a smile.

She stared at me before sitting down again.

''The dream!'' She exclaimed. ''I had this crazy dream, and you were in it!'' She looked down trying to remember her dream. ''I was a leader of a mission; we needed to stop the murders in Rukongai and we got-''

She paused and held her head. She let out a grunt of pain.

''Sara, don't force yourself'' I said as I took her face between my hands again.

''Back then you still called me Tsukiyumi-san'' she said as she dropped her arms from her head. ''Urahara-Taicho, please, did this really happened?'' She asked.

I sighed and nodded.

''It happened a year ago, so don't feel guilty or anything'' I said as I caressed her cheek.

''But they died!'' She protested. She was about to cry again but I didn't let her.

''And I almost got you killed more than once and yet you asked me not to feel guilty, I am sure that those men would have asked the same thing''

She took a deep breath and looked at me straight in the eye.

''Is there something's I need to know Urahara-san?'' she asked as her face came closer to mine.

I sighed and got up.

''Sara, you have a year to catch up, I don't know what to tell you'' I said as a rubbed the back of my head. I looked outside and sighed. ''You should get some sleep''

She looked at me and got up after a moment. She stopped beside of me.

''I get it'' she dropped. ''I won't disturb you more with this, I am very sorry Taicho'' she finished with a bow. I looked at her surprised, but before I could replied, she ran away. I punched in a wall. Why was everything needed to be complicated with her? Couldn't I have a normal relationship with her?

**There you go, thank you for the comments, but do not feel shy to write to me n_n. 4½ pages.**


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas Eve…

Kisuke POV

I was waiting at my division's gate like the year before as I waited my three subordinates. Sara hasn't really spoken to me out of training since her first memory came back. Yoruichi was pushing me to act, but when I wanted to invite her out or something, she'd never let me finish my sentence and needed to go somewhere. Like the year before, it was Mayuri that arrived first and Hiyori second. This year, my fukutaicho was wearing a blue dress.

''Blue is a pretty color on you Hiyori-san'' I complimented her. She didn't answer and looked away. When I looked up, I saw Sara in a long black Kimono. In the front, the kimono was showing her perfect legs under a transparent dark purple tissue underneath the black one. And there was a red bow that held it all in place. Her hair was loose save for a lock tied in the red ribbon I gave her. She looked more adult from usual, more desirable. Most of my men were following her, I wasn't the only one finding her heart breaking. She barely looked at me and smiled to her superior.

''Hiyori-san, you are very lovely'' she said with a smile. My fukutaicho crossed her arms.

''Hmph! That came from the one who is giving a show'' she said as she pointed the men behind my third officer. Sara looked behind her and my men tried to hide behind something but Sara only chuckled and waved at them. When she turned back, she dared to look at me. I smiled at her.

''You are beautiful'' I whispered loud enough for only her to hear. A blush grew on her cheeks and we all left for the first division. When we came across Kyouraku, his eyes widen and give a gentle kiss on the back of my third officer's hand.

''What pleasure that we, Shinigami, to have an Angel to visit us?'' He said with a kind smile.

Sara only giggled and took back her hand.

''If angels do exist, I seriously doubt they will come to see a pervert as you'' She said with a beautiful smile.

''That's harsh Sara-Chan'' Kyouraku replied as he put his hands on his heart as if it really hurt. Then, he turned his eyes on me and came closer, completely amazed.

''Ki-Kisuke, I never realized how handsome you were, you took my breath away'' he said. I tried to move away, surprised, but he took me by the waist and pulled me closer.

''This is wrong in so many ways'' Said Lisa beside of her Taicho.

''A complete freak-show'' Agreed Hiyori.

''I'm not quite sure if I want to study this phenomenon'' chained Mayuri.

I looked at Sara and begged for her help with my eyes. She only smiled and chained with the others:

''So this must be why it never worked out between me and Kyouraku'' She shook her head and turned around. Shunsui smiled and I pushed him away. I rushed to Sara's side thinking that she was upset.

''Aww, Kisuke, don't be like that!'' Said Kyouraku as he ran to catch up with us. I heard Sara laugh and I understood that the captain of the eighth division was only acting to make her laugh.

We finally arrived at the first division quarters and we were the last one there. Genryusai got on his stage and opened the party. The music started and some went on the dance floor. I looked at Sara who was still beside of me. She was staring at the people dancing. She seemed to want to join them. I turned to her to ask her to dance, but she was already walking towards the buffet.

Sara POV

I just stood there, amazed. Seeing everyone on their 31 was something. For once, no one was a captain or vice-captain. They were themselves. I looked around and spotted the buffet. Yum! I haven't eaten today; it took forever to get prepared. I took a sandwich and practically devoured it.

''You should take the time to masticate your food or you'll chock'' Said a voice behind me. I froze when I saw Aizen. I remembered clearly when he kissed me. He walked forwards and I walked back. He rushed to grab my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I wanted to move away but he pulled me closer.

''You don't want to make a scene now do you?'' he threaten me in my ear. I looked around and bit my lower lip. I couldn't see Urahara anywhere; knowing him, he will take me away from this freak. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me really close before he started to dance.

''Smile a little, you are making me look bad'' he whispered. I sighed and calmed down, but didn't smile.

''What do you want from me?'' I asked as I gave him a really fake smile.

''I want you wholly my dear'' he answered as he lowered his hand.

I place his hand back on my waist before he could touch my bum. I gave him a warning look.

''I will never give myself to you'' I dropped seriously.

''I'm pretty sure that you don't have a choice'' he said. He turned his head to the right and I saw Kisuke staring at us. My heart pinched.

''With my power, and can make him believe anything.'' He said with a smirk. ''And if you dare tell anything to someone, I will have him killed''

My heart stopped and before I could panic, he took a firm grip to my waist until it hurt.

''Don't worry, nothing will happen to him if you keep your mouth shut'' he said as he let me go.

Kisuke POV

When Sara walked away I leaned against the wall and look at everyone having a good time. I wasn't in the mood to have some fun. I shouldn't have come… I sighed and was about to walk to the door when I saw Aizen dancing with my third seat. My heart pinched as she smiled. Maybe I was wrong… Maybe she did like him. God, what an idiot! They both looked at me as they spoke. I shook my head and looked down.

''What's with the long face?'' Asked Yoruichi beside of me.

''Aizen was probably right, maybe that Sara will give herself completely to him…'' I said.

''What make you say that?'' She asked obviously surprised.

I pointed them. She sighed.

''Well that's a bummer, I really thought she liked you'' She said.

I looked at her voiceless.

''Well she was snuggling on you last time'' She said before walking away. I looked at her walking away when Sara's voice brought me back to the present.

''Taicho?''

I looked at her. She seemed very worried. I smiled to her to reassure her.

''It's a bit to suffocating in here, you want to go outside?'' She asked me with a smile. I nodded and we both went to the garden. We stopped beside of the fountain and she looked up to the sky.

''It's a beautiful night, don't you think'' She said as she looked at me.

I sighed and looked at the sky.

''Sara, I need to tell you something''

She seemed surprised by the serious ton I used. I came closer to her and sat her down on a nearby bench.

''Is there something wrong Taicho?'' She asked a bit worried.

''I need to come clean'' I dropped. ''Last Christmas, I made you go through Hell, and it is not fair that I keep hiding this from you''

So I told her everything about Kal and Irisashi. I even told her that Kenpachi sent me to the hospital and that's when they finally decided to use me…

''How did I survive?'' she asked after I made a long pause. I scoffed and looked at the sky before bringing my eyes on her again.

''You kissed me'' I dropped with a smirk.

She blushed to the answer and got up. She turned around, opened her mouth and closed it a few times before walking away. I smiled and rushed after her. I caught her hand at the fountain and forced her to turn towards me.

''Whoa, don't run away from me'' I said. Her face was still red and she looked down.

''I can't believe I don't remember that…'' She whispered. She had an adorable shy smile as she looked back up.

''But thank you to tell me this'' She said as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

We stared at each other until someone giggled beside of us. We looked at Yoruichi at our right and soon realized that many people were surrounding us.

''Look everyone! Urahara-Taicho and Tsukiyumi-san are under mistletoe!'' Said Mashiro, vice-captain of the ninth division.

We looked up and saw a mistletoe tied to a branch that Kyouraku was holding.

''Wait! No! You are cheating Kyouraku-Taicho!'' Sara screamed at him as she tried to walk away. But Mashiro pushed her in my arms as Yoruichi held me there.

''Cheating or not, you must kiss'' Said Yoruichi with a grin.

''On the lips'' chained Mashiro.

Sara POV

I blushed a hundred shades of red and look at my feet. Urahara put a finger under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes.

''I won't kiss you if you don't want me to'' he whispered kindly. I sighed and smiled.

''It's only a game after all'' I dropped.

I watch him come closer to my face. It was taking forever. My heart was racing, something was just ready to burse. I felt his hot breath on my face when I was holding mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I closed the distance. He didn't waste any time before deepening the kiss. It was like our lives were depending on this kiss. His tongue crossed my lips and danced in my mouth. He was really good at this. It seemed that nothing existed, that we were alone on our cloud, but what seemed eternal took a few seconds to end. We slowly opened our eyes and smiled to each other before breaking apart.

''Whoa, that was one amazing kiss'' Said Shinji his eyes wide open.

I saw Shunsui with a smirk before he ran to Kisuke.

''Now that you are free, it's our turn!'' he said as he put the mistletoe above his own head. Urahara's eyes widen and he walked back. Lisa, who just came outside, got caught by Mashiro and pushed on her Taicho. Kyouraku took his fukutaicho by the waist.

''Lisa-Chan, I never thought you liked me this way'' he said before kissing her.

We all laugh when Lisa slapped him. Ukitake stopped beside of me and sighed.

''Everyone is losing it'' he said with a smile.

''I must agree'' I said with a chuckle.

''But you know, Shunsui acts this way to make you smile'' he said. I looked at him a bit surprised. ''You've been down since you lost your memory, but he tries hard to make you feel apart'' I looked at Shunsui who was still goofing around and smiled.

''He is a kind hearted man… It's a shame he is such a lady's man'' I said with a chuckle. ''But everyone has their flaws, right?''

He smiled and walk towards his friend. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

''You know, you should become a captain, you'll be perfect for the job'' he said before leaving.

He left me there speechless. Me? Become a captain? I could barely take care of myself!

''Everyone, if you can all come inside, we'll have a vote for this year Ice Queen and the Ice King!'' Said Love Aikawa captain of the seventh division.

''Ice King?'' repeated Kisuke who just appeared next to me. ''That's new''

We walked inside and looked at Genryusai. He had two boxes on each side of him.

''This year, I will pick two names and the couple will dance infront of everyone and we will vote for the ice couple'' he explained. So the couple is completely random? ''But since we are more boys than girls, I add a few woman from my division''

A dozen girls came in the room. They were all dressed with the same red dress. They seemed more like clones.

''First couple'' he called as he put his hands in the boxes. He took out two piece to paper. ''Kensei and Lisa''

So it went on like that. The couples were:

Love and Soi Fon, Yoruichi and Ukitake, Shunsui and Mashiro, Kuchiki and Unohana, Kisuke with a clone, Shuhei and I, Shinji and Hiyori, Rose, Seinosuke, Aizen and the others were with clones. Mayuri refused to participate and left.

Everyone voted for Shinji and Hiyori since their performance was hilarious. It almost ended up in a fight but Yamamoto stopped them before they could. And the party ended. It was almost morning. It was still dark outside though, but I had some fun.

''I can't believe you all vote for me and the idiot Shinji'' muttered Hiyori, not very pleased.

''You shouldn't speak of other captains that way, your Highness'' said Kisuke with a chuckle. That cost him a kick in the face.

''You are the worst of idiots!'' She screamed as she ran away.

''Hiyori-Chan!'' I called her back. But it was completely useless. I turned to my Taicho who was getting up.

''You are completely hopeless, no wonder she keeps beating you up'' I said with a sigh.

''I guess that even you lost your memory, I'm not safe from being scold?'' He said with a smile. ''I guess I should clean up my office before you walk in then''

I smiled. Yeah, that sounded like something I would do.

We walked side by side in silence until we finally arrived infront of my room. I silently wished for him to kiss me again. He seemed to have read my thoughts because he didn't left to his own room. He turned around and leaned against the wall.

''Did I told you that you were beautiful?'' he asked as he eyes tendered on me.

''I think so, but I don't really remember'' I answered with a smile. He sighed and came closer to me.

''You are beautiful'' he said with a kind smile. I smiled and had a smirk.

''Are you trying to seduce me Urahara Kisuke?'' I asked as my smile grew.

''I will never force you into anything Sara'' he said as he turned around. My heart raced. Wait, that's it? I rushed to grab his captain's cloak and as he turned around, I kissed him.

He pushed me away and looked at me very surprised.

''I think you've drank too much tonight'' he said before trying to turn away. But I caught his wrist and forced him to look at me.

''Please, Taicho, I'm begging you, I need to know''

He sighed and smiled.

''What?''

''I need to remember that kiss'' I said. He stared at me and came closer. ''The one I gave you when you wanted to kill me''

''Sara, I-''

''Please Urahara, let me have this'' I begged. He rubbed his head and sighed.

''I'm afraid that if I start, I won't able to stop like last time'' he admitted as he came closer.

''In that case, don't let it stop'' I said as I got on the tip of my toes. He didn't waste a second and kiss me.

He opened the door and pushed me in. He broke the kiss and closed and locked the door. He turned around and caught me by the waist. He looked at me for a second before crashing his lips on mine again. I was completely blown away. As I suspected, breaches of my memory came back. I saw myself kissing Urahara in the woods. He licked my lips begging for an entrance, that I granted. He pulled me in the air and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me in the wall and took firm grip on my legs. I remembered when he attacked me in the backyard in the first division. He kissed down my jaw line and worked to find my sweet spot. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair and he was conscious. He apologized for what he had done to me, that he was prisoner of his own body. I let out a small moan when I realized why they used my own Taicho against me. I loved him. It was the best way for them to make me pay. I felt tears come up my eyes. It's true, I loved him so very much but it was impossible that he could return my feelings.

To prove it, he stopped kissing me. He put me down and he turned around.

''I'm sorry Sara, I can't do this'' he said. I didn't answer and fell on my knees. ''It's just, you are not… you are not like…''

He stopped talking before walking out of the room. I stared at the door for a moment before burying my face in my hands. I cried every tear I had in stock. I knew it. He probably was going to say that I wasn't like her… I couldn't help my heart who was screaming out of jealousy. I felt my stomach twist and I screamed out of pain. I felt electricity flow in my body. Kisuke told me about my condition and if this would happen, I needed to fetch him right away. But as I got up, another discharge ran through my body and I fell back on my knees spitting a lot of blood.

''Urahara-Taicho!'' I called weakly. I didn't hear an answer so I screamed his name; but no one came. I couldn't handle the pain, I screamed. Someone opened the door of my room. It wasn't someone I knew. He looked at me terrified and told me that he would go fetch Urahara-Taicho. It took a minute before my Taicho came running in the room. As he came closer to me, another discharge attack him. I was angry with him; so bad that I wanted him to pay for what I was feeling.

''Sara, you need to calm down!'' He said as he ignored the pain.

Yeah right, I'm getting electrocuted and I needed to calm down. He made another step and another discharge attacked him.

''Please Sara, you are the one controlling this, let me pass'' he begged.

Kisuke POV

As I kissed her, I wanted her so bad to remember everything. I wanted her to be the same as before. But body felt so familiar, but she seemed so distant. It was so unfair to force this new Sara into what old Sara would gladly do. They weren't the same person anymore. I knew that Sara's memories were coming back slowly depending on the events… I couldn't force her memory back, I knew that. So I broke the kiss and let her down before I could completely lose control of myself.

''I'm sorry Sara, I can't do this'' I said. She didn't answer and fell on her knees. I turned around and walked to the door. ''It's just, you are not… you are not like…''

I couldn't finish. So I left her like that. I closed the door behind me and heard my third officer cry. My heart pinched. I had no choice; I couldn't do anything about her condition. I needed to wait. I crossed the garden and went into my room. I looked around and looked at my futon. I didn't felt like sleeping, but if I don't, Sara will be angry with me again. I left my room and walked towards the lab. I saw one of my officers who seemed panicked. He ran towards me and took a second to catch his breath.

''Taicho-'' he panted. ''Tsukiyumi-san…''

My eyes widen, I ran to Sara's room and rushed in. I saw her on the floor holding her stomach. She looked up and an electric discharge attacked me. I bit my lower lip to hold in the pain and realized that she coughed up blood.

''Sara, you need to calm down'' I ordered. Last time it happened, she was angry or something. Damn! I was the one causing her pain! I tried to walk forward, but she didn't let me.

''Please Sara, you are the one controlling this, let me pass'' I begged. People started to gather around the room as she screamed out of pain.

''Is she going to die Taicho?'' Someone asked behind me. My fists rolled up in a ball.

''Not if I can help it!'' I said before rushing to her. When I took her in my arms, she tried to push me away but she coughed dangerously hard. Blood came out of her mouth and stained my captain's cloak, but I didn't mind. Her body was very humid; she probably had a high fever. I took a good grip of her and rushed to the fourth division. It's not true that I would watch her die. She kept coughing and she took a firm grip on my uniform.

''Am I going to die Taicho?' She asked suddenly. I slowed down and held her close to my chest. I smelled to nice perfume of her hair.

''Not under my watch'' I said. ''I'll never let you die Sara, even though things between us isn't the same as before but-''

She coughed again and I sighed. This isn't the time to come clean about my feelings towards her. She was half conscious and I knew she was forcing herself to stay awake. I stopped infront the fourth division's gate.

''This is Captain Urahara, I need to treat Tsukiyumi Sara right away!'' I screamed. The door opened and Unohana appeared with a tray. I put my third seat on it and we went into the hospital. I ran with them and held her hand. We were about to go in the operation's room, but Unohana stopped me.

''Sorry Kisuke, but you need to stay here'' she said.

''But that's my officer in there and-'' I started but she sat me on a chair; and I was surprise by the force she did it too.

''You'll only be in our way, I'll save her life and you will stay here kindly'' she said. She was very persuasive; I nod my head docile and watch her rush into the operation's room. I heard Sara scream out of pain again. I let my head drop in my hands and ask myself for the thousand times; why? Why her? She isn't important or anything, but why is she the only Shinigami living this hell? I couldn't take her sword away. All I could do was watch and bring her to the hospital. I sighed and waited. I waited for an hour before Sara stopped screaming. A lot of curious healers came to see who was screaming like that on Christmas but didn't ask.

Half an hour later, Unohana came out. She smiled kindly and moved away from the door. I slowly got up and she nodded. I rushed to my third seat's side. She had a mask on her mouth and nose to help her to breath. I came closer to her and gently brushed her hair away from her face. I hated to see her like this. If I could, I would take her place anytime.

''Urahara-san'' Whispered Sara weakly. I looked in her eyes to see that she was looking at me.

''I'm here Sara'' I said as I caught the hand she was handing.

''It's not your fault'' She said with a sad smile. ''You couldn't know that she was an intruder''

My eyes widen; how did she-?

''Yoruichi told me that the reason you were always in your office was because you let pass an intruder in our division and she almost killed one of your subordinates''

We looked at each other longly and she took off her mask to cough loudly. Once calmed down, she looked back up to me.

''The funny thing is; it was what it took for me to call you by your name'' She dropped with a smile.

I opened my mouth to reply but the door opened.

''Kisuke, you should let her rest'' Said Unohana. I slowly nodded and kissed the back of Sara's hand.

''We will continue this conversation once you are released'' I said before putting her mask back on. She nodded and closed her eyes. I walked to Unohana and closed the door behind me. She looked at me kindly. I felt her eyes read my soul.

''You really do care about her, don't you?'' She said with a complicit smile. I lost my smile and sighed heavily.

''Why is she the one to live this hell?'' I asked. I didn't expect an answer but I got one.

''She is promise to an extraordinary destiny'' she explained. ''The ones who had Xion weren't anyone, but she is the first to have come this far'' She looked for a reaction. ''Don't they speak of this in school?'' She asked.

I tried to remember what she was talking about and remembered an old story.

''Wasn't it only fiction?''

She smiled.

''You tell me; you are the closest person to her'' She said as she gave me a pile of paper. ''This is paper of diagnosis that I want you to fill up every day, so we can keep track on our dear Tsukiyumi Sara''


	15. Chapter 15

Sara's POV

It took a week before Unohana finally decided to release me from the hospital. I didn't like to stay lie down very long, I felt rusted. This time, she didn't call Urahara to come get me, so I walked alone to my division. She wanted to keep me longer, but there wasn't anything wrong with me anymore. My division's gate opened as I arrived and a lot of people seemed to be happy to see me.

''Hoy! Tsukiyumi-san! You wanna train with me?'' Said one of the men. I chuckle and shook my head in a no.

''I just came out of the hospital, sorry!'' I said with a smile.

I walked towards the lab; I was in the mood for work today. I opened the door and found my Taicho on the floor. I sighed loudly and rolled him over with my foot.

''I leave one week and this is how I find you, honestly!'' I said discouraged.

He mumbled something in his sleep and my smirk deepened. This could be fun.

''Sorry what was that?'' I asked as I came closer.

''Fluffy'' He whispered. I held in a chuckle. Fluffy? Who the hell was fluffy?

''I don't understand'' I said honestly.

''Don't play dumb!'' He screamed. But as he did; he woke up in a jump. I moved my head before he could bang it with his when he sat up. He looked around him and was surprised to see me.

''Sara? Wh-what are you doing here?'' he said as he rubbed his eyes.

''I was released from the hospital'' I said as I got up. I looked around; the place was a total mess. I sighed loudly and scratch my head.

''And I was so enthusiasm to work again and this is how I find the place'' I dropped discouraged. I looked at myTaicho who was getting up and a smirk grew on my lips.

''By the way, who is Fluffy?'' I asked with a chuckle.

His eyes widen and he let go a laugh.

''Oh, Fluffy was a dog I adopted when I was a child, when I entered the academy, I couldn't keep him anymore'' He confessed. ''But no one except Yoruichi knows this, so if you can keep this a secret…''

I sighed with a smile and opened the windows. A cold breeze came in and I breathe deeply. I felt so alive. I pulled up my sleeves and was about to start my cleaning when Urahara opened the door.

''Well I guess I'll take a nap'' He said with a smile. But before he could leave I pulled him from the collar.

''Nuh-huh, not yet, you are going to help me with your mess'' I ordered.

''Sara-Chan, I'm tired'' He whined. I laughed and he smiled. I rolled my eyes and I put a pile of papers in his arms.

''You'll rest after cleaning'' I said with a smile. He sighed heavily, and very exaggerated, and helped me clean. It took about ten minutes before we finished. He crashed in his chair and so did I.

''See? It wasn't that hard, now was it'' I said as I came closer to him.

''Oh, it was terribly hard'' He replied faking to be angry. I laughed again and got up. His face became very serious.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked suddenly. I looked at him. I wasn't expecting the question. I thought he would avoid the subject.

''I guess I'm okay'' I dropped as I looked away. He got up and looked at me seriously. I blushed, for once, he was looking at me and not the one I was before… But since a lot of my memory came back, doesn't that mean I am like I was before?

''Sara, from now on, you'll come to the lab every day before going to bed, I want to study the progress of your ability'' he said as he sat me on his examination table. The door opened and Mayuri came in.

''Tsukiyumi-san, I see you are back with us'' he said as he sat at his desk. He pulled out my Zanpakuto and handed it to me.

''While you were at the hospital, I took the freedom to study your Zanpakuto'' he said. ''There is something different about it''

I took my sword and look at it longly.

''There is another energy coming from it, more powerful than ours'' He continued as he took out some papers from his desk. ''I'm starting to believe that your power is link to the Lonesome Samurai''

I looked at him surprised, so as Kisuke. He found all that in one short week?

''But there is one problem though'' He chained as he stared at me. ''To have a link with the Lonesome Samurai, you need to be the king's daughter or granddaughter; and I seriously doubt you are''

He took my arm and pulled up my sleeve. He ran his nails on my skin.

''The only way to be sure is to study your blood, but I guess it can be dangerous'' he said. I pulled back my arm and replaced my uniform.

''Can you not do that, you are starting to freak me out here'' I replied as I got off the examination table. ''Oh well, if you can excuse me, I'll go warm up'' I said before leaving the room. I walked to my bedroom to meditate. I never spoke to my Zanpakuto since my coma. I slightly remember our last conversation but I felt a need to speak with Xion.

I sat on my futon a put my Zanpakuto on my knees. I closed my eyes and slowered my breath. I went into my secret place and appeared in a white valley. I opened my eyes and Xion was standing infront of me.

''_Sara, it has been a while'' _He said with his deep voice.

''I'm very sorry'' I said as I got up. ''I hope you didn't feel lonely'' I raised my hand and caressed his nose.

''_I missed your gentle touch, and I don't really appreciate that your colleagues do so much research on me, but I understand why they do it''_

''I'm so sorry'' I said honestly as I walked away.

''_Don't be'' _He said seriously. I looked at him surprised and he came closer to me. _''You are the first who came this far, your body is adapting very well'' _I stared at him, not knowing what to answer. _''And your friends are a great help, I think you being in love with your Taicho helps''_

My eyes widen and my jaw fell.

''What! Me being in love with Urahara; are you nuts!'' I screamed. The unicorn only laughed at the comment.

''_Believe what you want, but I am a part of you'' _He said as he closed his eyes. The white valley became darker until I couldn't distinguish a thing. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again; I was back in my room. What was that conversation all about? He essentially told me that the only reason I came this far was because I loved Urahara-Taicho. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed. When will all this end? I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Kisuke POV

I studied Mayuri's reasoning all day. It's true that it was the most plausible conclusion, but Sara wasn't from the royal family. I sighed and looked outside; it was already dark. Where was she anyway?

''Hiyori-chan?'' I called without moving.

''What?'' she answer annoyed.

''Can you go find Sara for me?'' I felt her behind me; I didn't need to look at her to know her expression.

''Why don't you get her yourself!'' She replied.

''You are not doing anything'' I dropped seriously. She grumbled something and left the room. I stretch and got up. I looked at the few person still here.

''I think we can call this a day'' I said with a smile. Except Mayuri, they all stopped what they were doing and bowed infront of me before leaving. I looked at my subordinate still present and put my hand on his shoulder.

''You should get some rest Mayuri'' I insisted. He didn't even take the effort to look at me.

''So you can play with Tsukiyumi-san all alone? I want to be there'' he dropped. I smile and rubbed the back of my head.

''She isn't a toy Mayuri'' I replied kindly. He turned towards me and stared at me right in the eye.

''Are you sure?'' He questioned. ''You look like a child who doesn't want to share his toy with anyone''

My eyes widen a little before chuckling.

''Being a captain has it advantage'' I said honestly.

The door opened and Hiyori came in with a very sleepy Sara. She rubbed her eyes weakly and sat in a chair.

''What do you want?'' She asked as she put her head on the counter. I smiled; she was so adorable.

''I thought I told you to come to me before going to bed'' I said as I forced myself to lose my smile. I pulled on her arm and sat her on the examination table. She let me guide her, it really felt like she was a doll. I pulled her sleeve and took a sample of her blood. She didn't even blink when I put the needle in her arm, she'd usually whine because I go too hard on her, but now I realized that she was getting used to this. It was sad actually. She was a lab rat and she knew it. I put my hands on her head and felt a little shock. She looked up to me and she closed her eyes before crashing on my chest.

''Sara-Chan?'' I called worried.

''Mmmm?'' She answered as she opened her eyes.

''How are you feeling?''

She closed her eyes again and took a while before answering; ''Sleepy''

Mayuri, who just took Sara's blood sample and started analyzing it, chuckled. I turned around and saw the screen; Sara's blood sample was off the chart. I couldn't understand how she was still alive. I took Unohana's chart and fill it up. I also wrote that I will have Sara under constant supervision. I passed the chart to Hiyori and ordered her to bring this to Unohana right away. She must have noticed that I was really concerned, or she was as freaked out as me when she saw the charts, because she nodded and obeyed. I took Sara in my arms and took her to her room, I asked Mayuri to follow me with a new machine I invented the day before. I lay her down on her bed and installed the machine. It will take note of every changements in Sara's body. But as I installed it; it completely went out of control. Sara's condition was already so out of control that my technology wasn't advance enough for her. I sighed, I needed to do this the old fashion way.

''You can leave Mayuri, I'll keep a close watch on her'' I said as I sat down on a cushion. He stared at me before nodding. I stayed up all night watching over her. She was sleeping peacefully until she started grumbling something in her sleep. I smiled; I wondered what she was dreaming about. I passed my hand on her forehead and it was completely covered with sweat. I sweared; I had no idea what to do. I leaned against the wall and watch her sleep, but I couldn't help myself to fall asleep to.

A few months later. 

It took a few months before Sara felt completely better. We got used to take turns to sleep in the same room as her to assure her safety. Even Unohana couldn't do anything for Sara; we had nothing to compare to; to know if she was okay or not. But she started training again and she didn't seem to suffer anymore. Even though we didn't need to check on her every minute; I would pass in her room when she was sleeping. Spring and summer pass when October finally arrived. The leaves were changing colors and I found Sara sitting on a tree branch.

''Enjoying the view?'' I said to get her attention. She looked down and smiled.

''Autumn brings me so many memories'' she dropped with her beautiful smile before looking up again.

''It reminds me that I shall never make a bet with you ever again'' she let go with a chuckle as she looked at me. I answered to her smile as I rubbed the back of my head.

''Well that's a shame'' I said. I raised my hands towards her. ''Come on down, it's time for your check-up''

She automatically lost her smile.

''Aww! Do we really need to do that every single day?'' She whined.

''Stop acting like a child and come down'' I ordered without losing my smile. She sighed and jumped into my arms, but I didn't let her down yet.

''You lost some weight'' I remarked as I became serious. A smirk grew on her lips.

''I'm on a diet'' she replied. I put her down and she quickly turned away.

''Sara, you must take proper care of yourself'' I scolded her as she was walking away. She didn't listen to me and continue her way. I ran and caught up with her. I grabbed her wrist and turned her towards me. I opened my mouth to keep going on scolding her but she cut me off.

''Taicho, please stop, I can take care of myself and it is not my fault if my body reacts this way, but I feel perfectly fine!''

I sighed and let go of her. I rubbed the back of my head and nodded.

''Okay, but promise me that you'll come to me if something is wrong, anything at all, I don't care''

She smiled thankful but I caught her arm once more.

''But I warn you now; if you don't come to me, just once, you can count on me to never let you go ever again''

She rolled her eyes and sighed with a smile.

''You are pretty exhausting, you know that?'' she said as she freed her arm.

''I had my doubts, yes'' I answered.

She smiled kindly and took my hand to pull me to the lab.

**There you go, next chapter we will have a slight jump into the future. **


	16. Chapter 16

**100 years ago…**

Sara's POV

A few years have passed and all my memory came back. I still needed to do those stupid tests every day, but it was now a routine. Kisuke and I became closer because of that, we would pass hours together, working on whatever after the tests. I was now coming back from a mission passed in the real world. I passed a month without the tests and I felt great. I missed Kisuke though but it felt like a holiday. I walked towards my division as I enjoyed the feeling of 'home sweet home' when I bumped into Aizen.

''Oh there is my beautiful Tsukiyumi-san'' He said as he tried to take me in his arms.

''Leave me alone Aizen'' I snapped as I walked back.

''Oh dear, that is not a way to speak to a superior'' he said as he brushed my hair behind my ear. I stayed perfectly still. I hated his touch. The month far away from him was releasing. But I couldn't do or say anything about this, I was afraid of what he could do. Last time, he slipped that Arashi Cho was working for him. He moved towards me and I walked back, but my back hit the wall. His face got closer to mine and I knew that he was about to kiss me. But as he brushed his lips on mine, I turned my head.

''I need to report to my captain'' I dropped. He sighed and walked back. I used that opportunity to walk away, but he caught my wrist.

''He will break your heart'' he whispered in my ear before letting me go away. It took all my will to not run away. I walked in my division and take the route to my room but bumped into Kisuke.

''Hey there, it has been a while!'' he said as he stopped me. I didn't answer, I tried to take a hold of myself, but he saw that something was off.

''What's wrong?'' he said as he took my face between his hands. I forced myself to smile.

''It's nothing, nothing at all'' I lied.

''Sara, do I need to follow you from now on?'' he warned me. I remembered our promise a few years back. My eyes filled up with tears against my will. I tried to push him away but he held me there.

''Please, Taicho, don't make me say it, I'm begging you'' I said as I tried to push him away again. This time, he let me go and sighed.

''Tell me that you are feeling okay'' He said as he scratch the top of his head.

''I'm feeling fine, I promise'' I answered as I whipped the tears from my eyes.

''Good then, come to the lab later on'' He said as he walked pass me. I nodded and was about to walked away.

''Oh, and if Aizen make you cry again, I'll take care of him myself'' He let go turning the corner. My eyes widen; how did he know? This time I ran to my room and closed the door. My heart was pounding. He knew, he knew about Aizen! This was bad, if Aizen comes to learn that Urahara knew about this, Kami knows what he will do.

.

''Come on Sara, have a little faith'' I encouraged myself. I opened the door of my room to join Kisuke at the lab, but an angry Sosuke was infront of it. I opened my mouth to scream but he put his hand on my mouth. He gave me a grin before pushing me on the floor of my room. He closed the door behind him and bounced. He pinned me to the floor and his face came dangerously close to mine. I tried to move, but I was completely powerless. The step between fukutaicho and lieutenant was high. He kissed me and nipped my ear.

''I thought I warned you on telling your Taicho'' he said.

''I didn't say anything!'' I defended myself. ''Urahara is a brilliant man, he can see right through you''

''Is that so?'' He mocked. ''Anyhow, he won't see this coming''

He unknotted my uniform's slash. He opened my uniform and grabbed my breast. I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't; not a sound wanted to come out. He took off my pants and ripped off my panties. The only I could do was to cry as he forced my legs open. I closed my eyes and felt something shake me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Yoruichi there.

''Sara! Snap out of it!'' She was finishing saying. I looked around, so very lost.

''Wh-what happened?'' I asked.

''I came to see you, and here I find you all twisted on yourself'' She explained as she helped me up. I looked at myself; I had all my clothes on. So all of that was an illusion? I rubbed my face and cried as laughed out of relief. But I knew so well that Aizen was behind my hallucination. I looked at my friend and whipped my tears.

''I guess I was exhausted from my mission and had a bad dream'' I said with a smile.

She looked at me very unsure.

''What the hell you were dreaming about!'' She exclaimed.

''I don't remember'' I lied with a laugh. ''It wasn't pleasant that's for sure''

''Well bad dream or not, I want to celebrate your first mission back from the real world'' She said with a smile. She pulled me up and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

**A few days later…**

Kisuke POV

I was in the lab, it was late at night and I was the last one left, as usual. I heard the door opened behind me and I sighed loudly.

''You are still up Sara-Chan?'' I said without even turn to see who it was.

I heard her chuckle.

''I brought you tea'' She dropped as she put a cup beside of me. I looked at her and pulled a chair beside of me. When she sat down; I looked at her longly.

''You are still having nightmares?'' I asked after taking a sip of her tea. Her eyes widen and it was my turn to slip a chuckle.

''Don't act so surprised, you can't hide anything from me, you know that''

She lost her smile and looked down.

''I'm too afraid to go to sleep: I only fall from exhaustion'' She confessed with a nervous laugh. I saw tears come up to her eyes. I came closer to her and put my hand on hers. I didn't say anything; I made her feel that I was all ears.

''Ever since I came back from earth, I've been having these dreams where I am-'' She took her hands to bury her face in them. ''Where I am touched, night over night in ways you can't even imagine''

My eyes widen, I was horrified. I just knew that it was Aizen who was behind all this. I needed to stop him, and anyway I just knew that he was….

I got up and pulled my third seat in my arms. She let her tears run freely on her cheeks as she cried. We stayed liked that until she stopped crying, but I didn't let go just yet. I looked outside; it was now spring and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. I took her face in my hands and whipped her tears for her. She gave me a shy smile as she brought her hands on mine. I gently kissed her forehead and knotted my fingers with hers to pull her outside. I went in my private garden behind my room and sat on a bench I installed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulder. We just talked about everything. She talked about her mission on earth and how different our lives were from theirs. But when we passed a few minutes without talking she fell fast asleep. I took her in my arms and hesitated. Maybe she will sleep better if I stayed with her? It was worth the shot. I brought her to my room and I lied her down on my futon. I took off my uniform and got in my pyjamas before slipping under my blankets. I kissed her forehead before falling asleep to.

The next morning when I woke up, Sara was snuggling onto me. She was still sleeping deeply with a smile on her lips. I guess she didn't have one of her dreams. I slowly freed myself form her grasps and got up. I just had time to change back into my captain's uniform when she woke up.

''Good morning'' I said with a smile.

She looked around and rubbed her eyes. When she looked at me again; her eyes widen with horror. She got up in a jump and threw a pillow at me as she screamed.

''WHAT THE HELL!''

She looked for something to throw at me and I grabbed her arms.

''Sara, calm down!'' I said with a smile. ''You fell asleep on my shoulder last night''

''And you brought me in your room why?'' She snapped.

''Did you have any nightmares?'' I questioned. She opened her mouth to reply but resigned. She looked down and freed her arms.

''Well thanks, I guess'' she whispered with a blush. ''But you didn't do anything to me, now did you?''

I laughed at that.

''I thought you knew me better than that'' I replied as I rubbed the back of my head. She shook her head and turned towards the door.

''It's hard to believe that there is actually nice guys out there'' she dropped before leaving.

I looked at the door for a while. What she said stunted me. After all these years, was she finally considering me as a man? It's true it had been a while since she recovered her memories and we were practically always together… Maybe there was a chance that she liked me?

''No, I'm not her type, she likes men more like Kyouraku'' I said out loud.

''What about Kyouraku?'' said a familiar voice. I looked up and realized that Yoruichi came in my room. She chuckled and came closer to me.

''You still believe that Sara doesn't feel anything for you?'' She said as she studied my face. ''Well believe what you want, but she isn't indifferent towards you''

''Well, I am her captain'' I said as I scratch my chin as I thought about it.

''You really are clueless'' she dropped before leaving the room. I looked at her as she left and sighed. What did she meant?

Sara POV

I was training a bit; it has been a while since I moved like this. At noon; the sun was too hot to keep this up. I whipped the sweat from my forehead and sat down under a tree. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the fresh breeze when someone sat beside of me. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that it was Urahara.

''How can I help you?'' I asked with a smile.

''I need to be certain of something'' I opened my eyes to look at him. He seemed a bit perturbed. ''Yoruichi told me something and, well, I'm not sure what to think about it.''

''I'm all ears'' I said as I took my bottle of water.

''Well, she told me that you liked me'' he dropped.

I spit the water I was drinking. What the hell was she thinking? He laughed.

''She is pretty incredible, don't you think?'' He said as he rubbed the back of his head. ''I told her that you only appreciate me as your superior and that was it''

My heart shattered. I fake a smile.

''That Yoruichi is quite something'' I said. ''Thinking that I actually like you as a man, that's quite silly''

I couldn't say that I _did _love him. Because he clearly just rejected me. He looked at me. My answer seemed to have a certain effect on him. He sighed and smiled.

''Well, I'm glad that we had this sorted out'' He dropped as he got up. I looked at him and got up as well.

''Well then, I'm going to change and we'll meet at the lab?'' I asked as I forced myself to keep my smile. He looked at me very seriously before nodding with a smile.

I put my sword in its sheath and walked away. I kept my head cool as I walked back, but the moment I closed my bedroom's door, I fell to my knees. It was completely meaningless to cry over this; but a tear came out of my eye. I shouldn't waste any more effort on him. I needed to start the healing…

A few days later…

Kisuke and I barely spoke since then. He was working on some project that he wouldn't let anyone else touch it. He was getting quite isolated. My nightmares had stop, but I'd always bump into Aizen one way or another. Even when I decide to stay at my division, Shinji came by with him. I sat down on my balcony enjoying my tea when Urahara stopped next to me. I looked up at him as he sat down next to me.

''Did I say anything to offend you?'' He asked.

I thought about it for a second before shaking my head.

''No, why?'' I asked back. He sighed out of relief.

''I don't know, you seemed quite distant for a few days, so I was only wondering'' he said honestly as he rubbed the back of his head. I sighed and got up.

''Well, I'm not the one isolated everyday'' I replied as I crossed my arms. I thought on what I just said and I silently hope he was too stupid to believe I wasn't reproaching him anything. He look down and nodded before getting up very determined. He took my hand, forcing me to uncross my arms.

''In that case, I'll show you, but you must keep it a secret, 'kay?''

''wh-what?'' He pulled on my arm and brought me in the room where he was isolated for the past few days. There was nothing particular in there, except for a body without any skin.

''Umm… What's that?'' I asked as I pointed the body.

''It's an artificial body!'' He said with much enthusiasm. ''You know how souls are disappearing for the last few days?''

''Yeah?''

''Well, I thought that their bodies might not be strong enough for a reason, so I've conceived an artificial body that a soul can wear with no problem'' he explained.

I took a good look at his creation and realized something.

''You do realized that people are taller than this, right?''

He had a slight blush.

''Yeah, I know, but I've created a body that I am very familiar with…''

''You are taller than this Urahara-Taicho'' I said with a smile.

''No, it's yours'' he dropped as he looked away. My eyes widen, I haven't even realized that it was my height and my size.

''Mine? B-But why me?'' I asked with a blush.

''Because I've study you inch by inch, I know how your body works and-''

''I think you should stop there Urahara, you are freaking me out'' I cut as I moved away. ''And why did you show me this anyway?''

''But I thought-'' he started.

''You already have a fukutaicho'' I reproach. ''If you want to exchange secrets with someone; she is the one you should talk to''

He shook his head, but I couldn't keep this going. I couldn't bear to be his accomplice anymore. It hurt so badly. I turned around. I needed to reject him once and for all; to be on a same foot as Mayuri and nothing more.

''Sara, what are you saying, I trust you with my own life-''

I didn't even let him finish.

''Don't you get it?'' I turned around to face him. ''I'm tired that the others treat me differently because they think I'm your favourite!''

I only realized this after ten years. People avoided me because they all thought I was going out with Urahara or something.

"That's because you _are_" I opened my mouth to continue my speech but I realized what he just said. I looked at him as he walked towards me. I backed up until my back his the wall.

"We owe each other lives, no wonder why you are my favorite" He said as he put his hands each side of my head, cornering me. "Not only you are the most intriguing subordinate I have, but what I feel about you is close enough to what I feel for Yoruichi" I shook my head and slapped his hands away and continued my speech as if he never said anything.

''B-besides, you were the one who told me that the others won't take you seriously because of me'' I said as I calmed down. ''So please, stop, it will be better for both of us''

He opened his mouth to reply, but I walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks later…

There was a big party for the end of spring. With Yoruichi and the others, we organized a Nagashi-somen (it's a game played during pic-nicks where you slide slippery noodles in homemade bamboo slide and you need to be quick to catch them to savour them). In this time of year, many scholars graduate and become Shinigamis. We were all reunited to welcome the newcomers. The captains were much occupied to present their division to their new subordinates.

''Sara-Chan! Can you help me with all these bottles of Sake?'' called Urahara with three boxes in his arms. I sighed with a smile and ran to him. I took one if the box in his arms and helped him out.

''You are not doing the tour like the other captains?'' I asked as we walked to the party.

''Nah, we are not very popular…'' He answered with a smile. ''The all want to become a Kenpachi I suppose''

I looked at the 11th squad. They were overflowing with newbies.

''The world is more composed with brutes than brains I presume'' I replied with a smile. I put down the box I was holding and took a bottle of sake. I pulled out the cork and started drinking.

''Sara! You can't just drink a whole bottle of Sake!'' Urahara reproach me. I handed him the bottle and had a smirk.

''You want to join me?'' I asked. He sighed heavily as he put down his boxes.

''I think that Yoruichi and Shunsui have a too big influence on you'' He said. ''And say you were a nice kid before…''

I looked at him offended.

''Excuse me? A kid! I think you are going overboard Urahara because you have no idea what you are talking about'' I said as I walked away with my bottle.

A few hours later I was laying on the ground, I've drank a bottle and a half alone. Yoruichi seemed to have drunk the double because she was snoring on the grass. When the newbies were getting settled, they had no idea that their captains were drinking like holes. I sat up slowly. The world was spinning. I held my head until it stopped and spotted Urahara sitting under a tree. He was looking at me with an intense look. He took a sip of his own bottle before getting up. He almost fell back to the ground but he seemed to find his balance again. He slowly walked towards me and bent over to help me up, but he fell on me.

''Urahara-Taicho, a bit to drunk I presume?'' I asked as he wasn't moving anymore. He was completely over me. I couldn't even think to move. He grumbled something and bit my ear.

''Owww! Quit it Urahara!'' I said as I tried to push him away. He lifted up his head and lay down on my chest making me blush. I managed to push him aside and got up. I took my bottle beside of me and took a mouth full. He got up as well and looked at me.

''Sara-Chan, I'm so sleepy'' he said as he closed his eyes. I smiled.

''Go to bed then'' I said with a chuckle.

''I'm not sure where is my bed anymore'' he said as he rubbed the back of his head. I laughed at that.

''You are completely hopeless!'' I said as I took his hand. I pulled him in the direction of his room when his eyes fell on Yoruichi.

''Will Yoruichi be okay?'' He asked. I looked at the second division's Taicho and sighed.

''Just leave her there, she'll manage'' I replied as I pulled him again.

We walked hand in hand, fingers knotted together. I looked at him and he kindly smiled to me. I felt my cheeks burn with a blush and I turned my head to see where I was going. A bit too late unfortunately, I tripped over the stairs. I fell but Urahara pulled me to his chest to avoid a catastrophe.

''You should be more careful'' he said with a goofy smile.

''Said the man who doesn't remember where his room is'' I replied as I tried to push him away.

He only pulled me closer.

''I know very well where my room is'' he said as he put a finger under my chin to lift up my head. ''I just wanted to drag you with me'' My eyes widen when he bent down to kiss me. A little voice in the back of my head told me to stop, but I just couldn't break the kiss. Urahara's lips tasted so good. His arm snaked around my waist as he deepened the kiss. I was on a cloud, I forgot everything that happened in the last two weeks and kept kissing him. He took me in his arms and brought me to his room…

I opened my eyes the next morning and had to protect my eyes from the light. Well, I tried to cover my eyes; my arms were pinned on my body. My heart skipped a beat, a strong pair of arms were hugging me, and the worst part was; I was naked! I moved away from the man who was spooning with me when I saw bright blond hair. My heart stopped when I recognized Kisuke.

''URAHARA YOU PERVERT!''

Kisuke POV

I woke up brutally as I was being kicked in the stomach. I looked around, looking for danger and saw Sara infront of me. She was holding my blanket on her nude body… My eyes widen and I looked down. I jumped out of bed and hid myself with my pillow.

''What the hell happened?'' I questioned.

''You tell me!'' She threatened me in a low dangerous voice. ''Choose your words well to explain why in kami's name I woke up, naked, in your bed''

''What? This is my fault?'' I replied.

She rubbed her head and think.

''You told me that you forgot where your room was and it was only an excuse to…''

Her eyes widen and she threw me a very terrifying look.

''You planned this all along, haven't you?''

''Sara'' I said as I got closer to her. I raised my hand to touch her arms but she slapped it away. When she brought her eyes back up to me, she was crying. I stole something from her that I could never give her back. I looked down at my futon and saw a trail of blood. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand. God damn it; she was a virgin too.

''Sara, I'm sorry, please, can you ever forgive me?'' I asked. She looked at me horrified. Even though she knew I was sincere she shook her head.

''I will, never, NEVER, forgive you! I HATE you!'' She screamed. She put her clothes on and ran away. I fell down and buried my face in my hands. I didn't want this. What the hell happened last night? I only remember until I took her in my arms to bring her to my room, and then…black.

I got dressed too and went to Yoruichi. I looked for her everywhere, but no one seemed to have seen her. She probably was still sleeping in the grass where we left her.

On the way there, I came across Shunsui. He smiled and waved at me, but I looked down. I was too embarrassed to look at him in the eye. He came closer to me and I dared to look at him.

''Tell me Kisuke, why does my gut tells me to punch you?'' he asked as he lost his smile.

''If you want to punch me, let's go somewhere else'' I said as I walked away. We finally arrived where we left Yoruichi. She was still sleeping deeply, but I didn't mind to wake her up. I turned to Kyouraku.

''I slept with Sara last night'' I came clean. ''We were drunk and, well, she hates me now''

He sighed loudly and crossed his arms.

''And she wasn't consistent?'' he asked. I shook my head in a no.

''Well, she did answer to all my advances yesterday, but, I didn't want to do that to her''

''In that case, I won't punch you'' he said with a smile. ''You are a good guy Kisuke and I know you would never hurt Sara in any way'' He looked at Yoruichi for a second before having a smirk.

''Was it worth the shot at least?''

''I don't even remember!'' I whined. ''And even if I did, the way she was hurt this morning, it wouldn't have worth the shot.''

''But it confirms my theory on who she really likes'' He dropped as he smooth his beard. I questioned him with my eyes but he walked away with a smile.

''so you finally got in her pants?'' said Yoruichi beside of me.

''Don't put it dirty please, I regret what I did'' I replied.

''Because it's your fault?'' She snapped. ''You are so naïve Kisuke, Sara wanted this as much as you, or else she would have pushed you away''

My hopes were up. I turned to face her.

''What do you mean?''

''You must know by now that your true feelings comes out when you are drunk'' She explained. ''She wanted you and you wanted her, end to the line.''

''But how do I repair all this?'' I asked.

''You love her, don't you?'' she asked.

''I never loved someone this way before'' I confessed.

She sighed.

''Well, stop being such a pussy and go get her''

''But she-''

''Will you man-up a little!'' She screamed discouraged. ''I already have a headache; I don't need to take care of your love issues! The girl is crazy about you so do something!''

I stood there speechless. But I nodded. I knew what I should do. I turned around and rushed to my division. I went to my room and went through my stuff. I had one souvenir of my parents and it was my mother's wedding ring. She told me to give it to the woman I truly dear. I was confident of this ring's power. I tied it to a chain and put it around my neck. I couldn't ask Sara to marry me right away; I needed to clear the air first. I walked to the lab and met up with my subordinates. I wasn't surprised that Sara wasn't there. I'll go see her tonight.

All day, my subordinates kept me occupied. I finally fell from exhaustion on my desk where I was working on the gigai. I opened my eyes when I heard arguing; it was Mayuri and Hiyori.

''KISUKEEE!'' My fukutaicho screamed my name

I got up and yawned. I went to the lab.

''Mmm, yess? What do you want? Can you please keep it down, I haven't really slept…'' I said as I rubbed my eye with the artificial body over my shoulder.

''Do something with him, you don't educate him well!'' she screamed as she pointed Mayuri. Her eyes stopped on the body over my shoulder. ''The hell is that?''

That's when I realized I actually had it over my shoulder.

''This? Oh, it's a prototype for artificial bodies.'' I showed my both subordinates my project. ''I thought that maybe spirits weren't strong enough to keep their real form, so this will make them stronger''

''So you-'' She started but someone banged on the door.

''Excuse me! I am the sixth officer from the ninth division… Is the captain of the twelfth division, Kisuke Urahara there? I need to give him an important message from my captain Kensei Muguruma''

''it's okay, let him in'' I said when Hiyori gave me a worried look.

Sara's POV

After leaving Kisuke's room, I walked without any destination, but I ended up infront of the eight division's gate. It will be unfair to Shunsui if I came to talk about this, since I knew he still loved me, but, he was the only one I could speak to. I hesitated and resigned I turned around and bumped into someone.

''Oh Sara, what a pleasant surprise'' said Shunsui as he gentle pushed me away. ''For a reason, I love bumping in you''

I forced myself to smile and he lost his.

''Sara, do you have something to tell me?'' he asked as his eyes locked with mine.

I shook my head and gave him a sad smile.

''No, sorry but I need to go back'' I said as I walked backwards. ''But it was nice to see you''

He smiled then nodded. I had the feeling he already knew about what happened. Kyouraku is such a nice guy… I turned around and walked away. I had no idea what to do. I was so lost. When the sun was going down, I decided to go back to my division. The second I put foot in I heard Genryusai Yamamoto's voice echo in the entire place.

Urgent gathering! Urgent gathering! All captains are called immediately to the first division! Abnormal incident to the ninth division!

I stood there speechless when I heard the next words; 'the spiritual pressure of Captain Kensei Muguruma and his vice-captain Mashiro Kuna completely disappeared!'

''Where is Hiyori!'' I heard the panicked voice of my captain.

I repeat, all captain are summoned immediately to the first division!

I saw Kisuke running towards me.

''Tai-?'' I didn't have the time to speak when he whooshed beside of me and out of the division. I ran out to see him disappear around the corner. My heart pinched, I had a bad feeling. I went to the lab and found Mayuri.

''What the hell is going on?'' I asked him. ''I never seen Urahara-Taicho that panicked''

''He sent Hiyori to join Kensei and his team'' he dropped. My eyes widen as the words of the message echoed in my head.

I fell in a chair and closed my eyes. I concentrate on Hiyori's spiritual pressure and felt something familiar attack her.

''What in Kami's name is going on?'' I whispered as I opened my eyes.

''The start of an all-out war'' said Mayuri. I looked at his back. He kept working on his project and I didn't understood what he meant by 'all-out war'. I got up and came closer to him.

''What does that supposed to mean?'' I asked as I felt anger grow in my stomach.

''I understand what will happen tonight is an important play for the future'' he said as he turned around. I looked at him, I was on my guard.

''Have our dear Taicho told you about the Hogyoku?'' he said as a smirk grew on his lips.

My eyes widen, Urahara never told me anything about this Hogyoku. Mayuri smirk deepened.

''So he hasn't told you everything…''

Kisuke POV

I came back to my division after the reunion. Screw orders, I will go fetch my fukutaicho! The door of my office opened and I turned around to see my lieutenant.

''Sara, what are you doing here?'' I asked.

I actually planned this. She knew me very well, but I saw accusation in her eyes.

''I must ask Taicho, what are you planning to do?'' she asked as she put her eyes directly in mine. ''Or, more likely, what are you hiding from me?''

I sighed and turned back on my project.

''I don't have time for this I need to…'' I paused, the last thing I wanted to put my third seat in danger.

''Do tell Taicho, what do you need to do?'' she attacked as she came closer. ''And what with this Hogyoku?''

My eyes widen, she caught my attention.

''How do you know-?''

''Mayuri told me'' she strike. She was towards me and stopped inches from me.

''Don't tell me you are behind all of this!'' she shouted. I shook my head.

''You've got this all wrong, I have no idea what's going on, but I know that Hiyori is in danger and I need to save her.'' I took her hands. ''And I need you to stay here and wait for me'' She pulled away her hands.

''That's out of the question, I'm coming with you!'' she said determined.

I sighed I just knew she would act this way. So I planted a needle in her neck before she could do anything.

''What the-?'' she said before falling to her knees. She looked at me. ''What the hell did you do to me?''

''I injected you with a strong sedative, you'll sleep while I'm away'' I dropped as I put on my creation. It was a cape that hides spiritual pressure. I lifted her up since she couldn't move anymore and sat her down in my chair.

''You bastard, Aizen was right about you'' she said as she panted. She was trying to fight the drugs. ''He tried to warn me to stay away, but I didn't listen''

I ignored what she just said and kiss her on the forehead.

''When I will come back, I'll need to speak with you''

Her eyes started to close slowly until her head fell sideways. I caressed her cheek for one last time before leaving.

On my way, I came across Tessai and he decided to join me. We both ran to where the others were. From afar, I saw Aizen. But why was he there? I didn't ask myself any more question and attacked. He easily avoided my attack but I cut his emblem on his arm. He didn't seemed very surprised to see me. My eyes fell on Shinji.

''Why did you came? You really are an idiot…'' he said slowly, struggling against the transformation. I clearly saw those hollow masks on everyone, also on Hiyori…

''But what's with that horrible mask?'' I asked with a smirk.

He smiled back.

''Who are you to tell?'' he replied. I sighed and stared at my fukutaicho becoming serious again. I turned to Aizen.

''Aizen-fukutaicho, what are you doing here?''

''Well, you see captain, I found them by coincidence laying there hurt in combat and I tried to come to their rescue'' he said.

''Why are you lying to me Aizen?''

''I'm not lying, isn't normal for a vice-captain to try and save his captain?'' he questioned with a smirk.

''That's not quite it, 'hurt in combat'? you must be joking, this clearly isn't wounds, but a hollowmorphose!''

His smirk deepened.

''You are exactly the man I thought'' He dropped as he turned around.

''Gin, Kaname, we are leaving'' He said.

The boy and the blind man followed him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

''And thank you, this is going to be easier for me to have Tsukiyumi Sara'' He said with a grin.

''WAIT-!'' I screamed. What does Sara have to do with all of this?

''Urahara Taicho, please move!'' Shouted Tessai behind of me.

''voice of liaison 81: danku!'' whispered Aizen.

When the dirt fell he was gone.

''I'm sorry sire, I let them get away…''

''It's okay, we should help Hirako and the others'' I said with a sigh. ''We need to reverse this hollowmorphose.''

Sara POV

''Tsukiyumi Sara'' Said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw men surrounding me. My head hurt. My memory was fuzzy, I slightly remembered Urahara injecting me with some sedative but…

''What is going on?'' I asked.

''We have orders to bring you in custody for investigation on Urahara Kisuke until further notice''

My eyes widen.

''What?''


	18. Chapter 18

Kisuke POV

I work for a few hours on our artificial bodies; we needed to leave the soul society permanently. I was finishing mine when I saw the gigai I finished for Sara. It was my first one. Yoruichi gave me a friendly tap my shoulder.

''Did you confess?'' she asked as she looked at the gigai.

I shook my head.

''It may be better this way, I surely hopes that she will live a happy life'' I said with a sad smile.

''Are you sure that is what you want to do?'' She asked as she planted her eyes in mine.

I slowly nodded.

''Because this is the last chance you get to kidnap her'' she insisted with a smirk.

I gave up a slight chuckle.

''Even it means I need to leave forever to her to be happy, I will gladly do it'' I said very determined.

''Even though she will hate you for the rest of her life? You did had sex with the girl and the next day you disappear''

My heart pinched and I turned away.

''It's time to go'' I said. I didn't need to feel any hesitation and now I was. I shook my head, Sara will find someone she loves, I need to be out of the picture.

A portal opened before us and I took a deep breath. I looked behind me one more time.

_Goodbye sweet days. _

Sara's POV

I was walking back and forth in my cell. I was with Mayuri who was getting pretty much annoyed.

''Can you please stop and sit down'' he said for the tenth time.

I didn't listen to him again. They didn't say anything to us yet: except the reason why we were brought here. The cell's door opened and I stopped. Guards came in and put me cuffs behind my back. I followed them obediently when they did the same to Mayuri. I was brought to the sixth captain. He was sitting at a table in the middle of a white room.

''Tsukiyumi Sara, welcome'' He said on a serious tone. He made a sign to the guards behind and they took off the cuffs.

I took a polite bow.

''Kuchiki-Taicho, hello'' I replied being most polite possible.

''I believe this is the first time we speak, please, sit down'' It was more an order than an invitation. I hesitated before nodding and did what he asked. As I sat he took out a document and went through the paper.

''May I ask, Taicho, but what is this about?'' I asked gently even if I wanted to burst.

He looked at me and sighed.

''It is nothing very important really, just a little questioning on your captain if he still fits for the job'' he said.

He smelled like lie.

''Is my Taicho in some sort of trouble?'' I insisted.

''Do not worry, this is only routine'' he said with a smile. I looked at him very seriously. He was playing with my patience.

''With all due respect Taicho, I seriously doubt that being arrested and cuffed were part of the routine'' I said on a severe tone. He smiled deeply.

''The others were right, you'll make a perfect captain one day, so don't ruin it now'' He said very seriously. ''So I'll ask you a few questions and then I will answer yours okay?''

''I don't have much of a choice now do I?'' I replied with a sigh.

''People in your division can't be easily fooled'' he chained with a smile.

He coughed and took out some paper.

''So, back to business, I understand you were very close to Urahara Kisuke'' he said as he studied my face. I couldn't help to blush.

''Urahara-Taicho and I were as much close than he was with the others…''

''I seriously doubt that; I see that you aren't even aware of your own feelings towards your Taicho'' He said as he studied my eyes. ''I have a report here that you've been seen together multiple times-''

''Of course, he was the one studying me'' I cut as I defended myself.

''Kissing'' he finished as if I never said anything.

''If you are talking about the Christmas party, it was a prank from Mashiro-Fukutaicho and Yoruichi'' I replied.

''And you use Shihoin-Taicho's name lightly'' he reproach me.

''That's because she insisted that I call her that way''

I was feeling anger grow in my stomach. What was his point?

''And what about Hirako-Taicho, how was his relationship with your captain?'' he continued his questioning.

''They were friends, I guess, but I don't get your point… Taicho''

''Was Hiyori-fukutaicho jealous of your relationship with Urahara?''

''Wh-? No! We had boundaries, I never got involved with Urahara-Taicho in any way'' Witch was a lie. But I didn't want to tell him that I had sex with him two days ago.

''Was there a possibility that Urahara would attack Hirako or Hiyori?''

''No! Of course not!'' I shouted. ''Urahara was concerned about Hiyori that is why he-''

I stopped there. I light just opened in my head.

''May I ask where is Hiyori now?'' I asked as I lowered my voice.

He sighed and closed the folder.

''You finally understood'' he said. ''Urahara Kisuke was reported as a crazy scientist''

My eyes widen. I must be dreaming.

''He is a dangerous man and we lost his trace, along with Hirako Shinji, Hiyori Sarugaki, Muguruma Kensei, Yadomaru Lisa, Hachigen Ushoudo, Aikawa Love, Mashiro Kuna, Rose, Shihoin Yoruichi and Tachibana Tessai.''

I stopped breathing. No, it was impossible.

''Did he tell you about his project 'hollowmorphosing' ?'' He asked. I shook my head in a no.

''He tested on all of them, he was probably the cause of the disappearing of the souls.''

Tears came to my eyes. No, Urahara would never have done this. He tried to help them. And if he would test on someone, I was the most likely the first he would test on. The sixth captain kept talking but I couldn't hear him anymore. He left, he left without me.

''If you have any information, I suggest you speak now'' he said.

''shut up'' I whispered.

''Excuse me?'' He asked.

''shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' I screamed as I flipped the table over. The guards automatically jumped on me. I pushed, I hit, I bite, I kicked everyone in my way. Why did Urahara-Taicho left me behind? Why didn't he bring me with him? Kisuke was a gentle man, he would never do anything to hurt Hiyori and the others. They managed somehow to immobilize me and I felt something pierce my chest. I looked down, a spear pierced my chest just in between my breasts. I looked up. The guard infront of me seemed horrified. I felt a warm liquid come out of my mouth as the taste of blood took over my every senses. I felt cold as I spitted more blood. My sight became blurry until it became totally black.

Kisuke POV

It took me a few hours to stop and minimize Shinji's transformation. We healed their wounds and stopped the transformation, but it was impossible to reverse the 'curse'.

''It's so pathetic'' said Shinji with a sigh. ''It was because of me that Aizen could play dirty, I should have pay more attention''

''You could do nothing about it, Aizen played us all'' I said to comfort him. He sighed loudly and got up.

''Yeah I suppose you are right'' he admitted. ''But what about Tsukiyumi-san?''

''What about her?'' I asked as I looked away.

''Didn't Aizen made it clear that he was going for her?'' He studied my face and I realized my mistake.

''You left her in the soul society? You really are an idiot'' he said as he face palmed. I punched the wall. God damn it. I thought I could leave Sara there to make her happy, but I wasn't there anymore to protect her.

''But I seriously doubt he will hurt her, he wants her as his queen or such'' he continued followed by a sigh. ''She is strong enough to resist his advances''

''It's nice that you worry about your old subordinate, but shouldn't we think more about ourselves?'' sliced Lisa as she got up. ''I think the rest of us are tired to hear you both babbling, as you can see, we are banned from our home and have nowhere to go!''

I looked around me. We were lucky to find this abandoned house. We were all sitting in the main room.

''That's not a way to speak to a superior'' scold Love who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

''Screw ranks Love!'' Shouted Hiyori. ''We are nothing! You aren't a captain anymore, you are a simple hollow to them, we are in the same boat here!''

''I must agree with Hiyori-san'' Said Hachi as he scratch his head. ''We only have each other''

''And what are we supposed to do for the rest of our lives?'' Ask Kensei very annoyed.

''We can super heroes!'' Proposed Mashiro very enthusiasm.

Kensei scoffed at that.

''We are more like monsters'' he said as he punched the wall.

''But we can use the hollow in us to make us stronger and make good?'' defended Mashiro. ''We cannot die, I mean we are shinigamis, so unless we are killed we can do anything we want''

''Like becoming rich and powerful'' Said Lisa who started to like the idea.

''We shouldn't draw attention to us though'' replied Shinji. ''We most play low you idiots''

He scratch his head and had a smirk.

''But we can become the legendary masks warriors'' he chained with a smile.

''We can be the vizards!'' said Mashiro as she jumped on her feet.

I smiled. For a group who completely lost hope, they found a new path. I looked at the morning sun. Life on earth can be fun…

Sara POV

I slowly opened my eyes, the light over me hurt my eyes, so I tried to cover them, but I soon realized that I was tied down to a hospital bed. I struggle to get out of this situation, but I felt a vague of pain crossing my body starting from my chest.

''Sara, you should calm down or your wound will open'' Said a familiar voice. I looked to my right to see my captain. I blinked; Kyouraku was the one really there. He got up and took hold of my hand.

''I thought we lost you there, a spear pierce you an inch beside your heart'' he said with a kind smile.

''Taicho, is Urahara-Taicho really gone?'' I asked as my throat twisted. I didn't especially cared on what happened to me. I only hoped it was all a dream.

He looked away as he nodded. I had a nervous chuckle as tears filled my eyes.

''I am such an idiot, I believed that he had feelings for me the day we...'' I remembered the passionate kiss we shared right before we slept together. ''He wanted to tell me something before he left'' I remembered. Kyouraku brought his eyes on me again and listened.

''He kissed me on the forehead and left… I will never know what he wanted to tell me'' I let tears run freely on my cheeks. Kyouraku whipped them away. I sniffed and forced a smile.

''How long was I out?'' I asked.

''A month and a half, you lost a lot of blood, honestly, you were dead when Unohana got there'' he said as he pulled the chair to sit close to me. ''A second later, you would have disappear''

''Maybe it would be better that way'' I said as tears came back to my eyes. Kyouraku's hand squeezed mine.

''Sara, even though Kisuke left the soul society, your life keeps going'' he said as he brushed hair away from my face. ''Your life isn't the only one on the line if you give up''

I looked at him honestly confused. He tried to smile but I could see he was very sorry.

''Tsukiyumi-san'' Said Unohana who just came in the room. ''I'm glad to see you awake'' She came closer to me and looked at Kyouraku that nodded.

''I'll see you later'' he said as he caressed my head. Once he left the room Unohana went to my restrains.

''Can I untie you without you go mad?'' She asked with a smile. I had a blush and nodded. After untying me she helped me to sit up. She took off the hospital jacket and took off my bandages.

''You're wound is healing nicely, I can close it now'' he said as he pressed her hand on my chest. Her hand light up and I felt a nice warmth invade my body. Once she finished she sighed.

''I can't get rid of that scar, but your lives are out of danger'' she said as she pressed her hands on my stomach. My heart skipped at beat as my eyes widen. Kyouraku told me that my life wasn't the only one on the line if I gave up, and Unohana was speaking to me at the plural…

''Taicho, what are you doing?'' I asked.

''I'm making sure that the baby is okay'' she said with a smile. She looked into my eyes. ''You are pregnant Tsukiyumi-san''


	19. Chapter 19

100 years later… (present day)

Kisuke POV

I was just finishing preparing the portal for the soul society. Tomorrow, Ichigo and his friends will go to save Rukia Kuchiki. I let myself get lost in my souvenirs. Never in 100 years I felt this close to the soul society and it made me remind of a beautiful subordinate I had. I closed my eyes to visualize her perfect skin and sad eyes, but I couldn't get a clear image. I sighed. Even though I don't think about her that much, there was always something that made me think of her. Only the color of the leaves in autumn made me feel nostalgic. Yoruichi went on a journey or whatever for ten years, and when she came back, it made me remind that someone was missing in my life.

''Hoy Kisuke, get rid of that expression and come fight with me!'' Said my best friend behind of me. I turned around and looked at her and had a smirk. I jumped into actions. Moving like this was refreshing. I loved training Ichigo, nothing except the battle mattered. I couldn't think about Sara for a second or I would lose. She blocked my every attack and it was her turn to play. I soon realized that I haven't train enough compared to her. I was overpowered in a matter of minutes only.

I ended up on my butt quite quickly actually.

''You've gotten soft Kisuke'' reproach Yoruichi. ''I'm surprised that that Ichigo kid haven't crushed you''

''I have more experience than him and you had more practice'' I defended myself as I got up. ''I'm only a shopkeeper remember?''

''Kisuke, you were a great man, and you still are, you help these humans in a very illegal way to bring justice!'' she replied with a sigh.

I didn't answer at that; I only took my way to the ladder to the house.

''Oh, and by the way, I will be seeing her'' she said picking my attention. I turned around to look at her.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' I asked with a sigh.

She laughed as she came closer to me.

''Kisuke, when it comes to Sara-''

''I don't want to hear it!'' I cut as I turned around. Only to mention her name was though for me.

''This is your chance to give her a message'' She said as she pulled on my arm to turn me around.

''She probably forgotten everything about me after all these years'' I said as I freed my arm. My heart was aching. I already passed this pain, but to her to wake it up again was unfair.

''I seriously doubt that'' She said. ''I am positive that she misses you, and hey, maybe I can bring her back here, what do you say?''

I looked at her longly. I would like to see her again, that's for sure but…

''She won't accept'' I declined. ''Besides I need to get over it and continue my life'' I turn around and took my left.

''Yeah, keep convincing yourself that you can'' she screamed at me. I ignored her and continued my way.

Sara POV

''C'mon Ma, I really think I can do it this time'' Said my son.

''Yoruko please, I have some work to do'' I replied as I put my paperwork on my desk. ''I am proud of you that you joined the second division and all, but I am a vice-captain, I am buried with work now''

Kisuke's son was a hundred years old since March. Like his father before him, he was the third officer of the second division. He was chief of the spy unite and very talented in hand by hand combat and brilliant. Actually, he was everything like his father. Tall, pale blond hair, handsome… His eyes were a lighter green though and his hair cut wasn't the same, but sometimes I had the impression he was his father.

''Are you working on Aizen's case?'' He asked as he sat in the chair infront of my desk.

''Yoruko, what did I told you on talking about captains lightly'' I said as I took a sip of my coffee. He sighed heavily.

''Are you working on Aizen-_Taicho'_s case?'' he repeated annoyed.

''No I'm not, it's the twelfth division's job to study his superstition'' I answered with a sigh.

''But you already worked for the twelfth division! You must be more intelligent than everyone there!'' he protested.

''Yeah and now I am Shunsui's subordinate, I am not in their realm anymore'' I replied as I put down my coffee.

''And why you can use Kyouraku-Taicho's name lightly?''

I sighed heavily.

''For Kami's sake Yoruko! Why are you so annoying this early in the morning!? What did I do to deserve this!?''

''You had unprotected sex with my father'' he pointed out the obvious. I smiled. ''And by the way, it's afternoon'' I rolled my eyes.

''Maybe, but I was asking why you weren't a nice and kind little girl'' I joked as I got up.

''Are you telling me that it's my fault if I am a boy?'' he replied with a smirk. ''Oh, and hey, you know what I learned today?''

''That you are the most exaspering child in the whole soul society?'' I guessed as I took a book from my shelf. Well, I tried to reach it. I heard my son sigh and he got up.

''Witch one you want?'' he asked.

''The one with the blue cover''

He took the book and paused. He took the red one beside of it. He gave me the book I wanted and my heart pinched when I recognize the photo album he was holding. There were so many pictures of Urahara and me…

''What is this?'' he asked as he opened it.

''Memories from before you were born, when I was in the twelfth division'' I answered with a sigh. I took the album from him.

''Hey!'' he protested. ''Is my father in those pictures!?''

I never told him who his father was, and it hurt too much. I held back tears and put it in the drawer of my desk. What was the most hard was, his hero was Urahara Kisuke. He was always found of his stories…

''I will show you these pictures one day Yoruko, I promise'' I said as my voice broke. He looked sorry. He knew that it was hard for me and he took me in his arms. He was so kind, like his father, that what made it harder for me. I pushed him away and whipped the only tear I shed.

''So what did you learned today?'' I asked as I sat down and opened my book.

''Did you know that Urahara Kisuke was third officer of the second division and was captain of the spy unite?'' he said all enthusiasm.

''As a matter of a fact, yes I did'' I said with a chuckle. ''Soi Fon-Taicho told me that I resemble him a lot!''

''You know, Urahara-Taicho was the bad guy in the end'' I replied as I lost my smile. ''It's not a compliment coming from Soi Fon''

He looked surprised.

''Why is that?''

''She never liked him, she saw him as a slacker and Yoruichi liked him better than her'' I finished with a laugh. ''She was a bit jealous''

He opened his mouth but I raised my hand before he could say a word.

Attention all captains, you are all summoned to the first division for an important reunion!

My heart stopped; last time that happened, my captain left me… I tried to stay calm and sighed. I took a piece of paper, put it in a ball and threw it on Kyouraku who was sleeping at the warmth of the sun under a window.

''Wake up, there is a reunion'' I said loud enough for him to wake up. He grumbled and moved.

''mmmm… no, you go'' he said in a sleepy voice.

''I'm not a captain so get up'' I said in a detached tone.

He kept silence and fake to snore.

''Kyouraku, if I need to get up to get you up, you won't find it funny'' I warned. Yoruko smiled, he loved when I threaten my captain. Again he stood silent.

''I am not joking Shunsui'' I warned again with a sigh. He didn't move so I moved the chair I was on and the second later he was on his feet.

''I'm up, I'm up'' he said as he placed his pink cloak on him. ''Oh and Sara, stop slacking please, you are not a good example for your son'' I scoffed at that and smiled. He kissed me on the forehead and ruffled my son's hair before leaving. He was the one who helped me to raise Yoruko, he was basically his father, but Yoruko always refused to call him daddy.

''Now then, I am sure you have better things to do to pass time with your old mom'' I said as I took a pen.

''You are not old mom'' he protested. ''Actually, you are quite the catch''

I had a slight chuckle. I haven't changed a bit since the days. I only cut my hair to the waist and tied it in a ponytail.

''Never mind what others think now go before I lose patience.'' I said with a smile. He nodded and got up. He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck before kissing me on the cheek.

''I love you mom'' he whispered. I smile honestly. ''I love you too Yoruko, you know that'' I gently caressed his hair before he walked towards the door. He stopped and looked at me from over his shoulder.

''I'm happy that you are my mom, I want you to know that'' he said with a sad smile. I sighed and nodded. ''I'm glad to hear it'' I said. Even though he was acting quite suspicious, but even if I tried, I couldn't pull any information from him. I locked my drawer and put the key around my neck. I had the feeling that my son would want to know who his real father was… I know it wasn't fair of me to keep it as a secret, but it was for the greater good…

Attention all unites, you shall immediately take your defense position, lost souls are entering the sereitei, I repeat…

I sighed and took my Zanpakuto. They were only a few lost souls; there is no reason to make such fuzz about it. I went on the balcony over viewing the division, the sun was setting and it was getting pretty chilly. I felt a warm coat on my shoulders before being hugged.

''You seem beat'' said Kyouraku in my ear. I smiled.

''I hate how I can't read Yoruko, he is my son and he is-''

''So much like his father?'' he finished as he let me go. I nodded. Four people _knew _who Yoruko's father was: Unohana, Genryusai, Shunsui and I. The others, who knew me and Kisuke in the day, knew because it was obvious but they hadn't the certitude.

''He is planning something, I can see it, but, what?'' I whispered as I bit my thumb. He had a nervous chuckle. Unlike my son, I could read my Taicho easily.

''Don't tell me you have something to do with all this?'' I asked him as I came closer to him.

''It's not what you think Sara-Chan-'' I put my fists on my hips and listened. His eyes widen. He knew that he shouldn't play around with my son so lightly.

''Don't worry, everything will fall to place and I can't tell you anything, I'm sorry'' He finished as he rubbed the top of his head. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me on the forehead.

''I'll go inside, I seriously doubt that those lost souls will find their way here'' he said with a confident smile. ''Don't stay up too late it's bad for your skin''

I laughed at that. And he looked at the sky behind me. ''Oh look, a shooting star!'' I turned around and saw a big round light thing falling from the sky.

''I seriously doubt that's a star'' I said as I put my hand on my Zanpakuto. The ball thingy crashed on the barrier of the Sereitei and tried to pierce it.

''That star really does have a dense spiritual pressure or else it would be disintegrated'' he said with a goofy voice.

''Are you doing it on purpose or are you really that stupid'' I replied as I rolled my eyes. ''Well, the thing is dividing in four and one is coming in our direction… what a drag''

''Oh well, call me when he comes'' he said as he tapped on my shoulder. I nodded and he left. I sighed and sat down.

I let my legs hang in between the bars of the balcony. I wondered why some intruders would want to come in the Sereitei. What was the point? I heard meowling beside of me and I looked to see a black cat. I reached for it and it came under my hand. I caressed it's ears and finally put it on my knees.

''You know, you look like the cat that Yoruko brought me when he was still a kid'' I said with a chuckle. The cat looked at me and for a reason, I had the impression it was listening.

''Who is Yoruko?'' It asked. I smiled, I was going nuts; the cat was talking to me! I must be desperate to talk to a cat.

''Yoruko is my son'' I answered. The cat's eyes widen and came closer to my face.

''Is he Kisuke's…?''

It was my turn to widen my eyes. I shook my head. It wasn't only in my head. The cat _was _talking! I pushed it away as if it burned me. I got up and walked away.

''Okay, so you are a cat'' I said as I pointed it. ''Who talks'' I was about to freak out but the cat laughed.

''Sara, please calm down!'' It said. How did it know my name? ''It's me, Yoruichi'' My knees let me go and I fell on my bum as the cat turn into my friend. I opened my mouth. ''What the-?'' I started to scream, but she put her hand over my mouth.

''Sara-Chan! Are you okay?'' Called Kyouraku. I was to stunt; I didn't know how to react.

''Tell him that everything is okay'' she whispered in my ear as she took off her hand from my mouth. I slowly nodded and did what she asked. She sighed and turned back into a cat.

''I don't want to get caught if you don't mind'' She said with a smirk on her cat face. I crawled to her and poked her with my finger.

''Hey! Can you stop that?'' She said before spitting on my hand.

''Oh my God Yoruichi, you are a cat'' I speculate completely amazed, I think.

''And you are a mother!'' She replied with a sigh. ''I can't believe it, why didn't you try to contact us?'' I sat and buried my face in my hands as she continued. ''If Kisuke would have known-!''

''Urahara mustn't know!'' I cut off. She stared at me and rolled her eyes.

''And why is that?'' She asked discouraged. I looked down. As well being honest with her.

''Because I am tied to a leach here'' I explained. ''If I do a step, a single one what so ever, he will be sent to the maggots nest''

She seemed horrified. I knew her next question.

''Because he is a criminal's son'' I answered before she could speak her question. She shook her head. ''But even though Yoruko is _his _son, he is a nice kid''

''You know that Kisuke isn't the man you think he is'' she defended him.

''I couldn't believe it at first and it nearly got me killed'' I confessed with a scoff. ''I don't care anymore on wither or not Urahara was a good person'' I got up and took a deep breath. I almost chock on Yoruichi next words:

''You know, he misses you'' he said. I turned around insulted and frustrated.

''Don't play that card Yoruichi, maybe a hundred years ago but, now-'' I scoffed as I felt the tears coming to my eyes. ''The man left me behind right after we slept together, I got the message, if he would like me in whatever way back then, my son would have a father!''

She jumped on the ramped and walked towards me.

''I am truly sorry Sara, he-''

I didn't want to hear it, I cut her off.

''I guess he was the one who sent you guys here and you came to me for help'' I guessed as I whipped my tears away. She looked at me and sighed.

''You know, we can take Yoruko with us and flee to the human world after this'' she tried to tempt me. I shook my head.

''His life is here and I will live the most boring life for him'' I said. ''I'm sorry Yoruichi but the circumstances changed, I can't do anything for you'' She sighed but nodded.

''You are even willing to let that poor girl die for no reason?'' she asked. I scratched my head. Honestly, no, Rukia didn't deserve to die for so little.

''I can't do anything about it, I told you, my hands are tied here'' I said.

''Well, it's okay, I won't ask then, but, can I at least show you something?'' She asked with a cat smirk. I thought for a second and hesitated. There was nothing wrong in following a cat, now was there? I nodded and called Nanao, our division's third officer.

"Nanao, I am leaving for a while, can you replace me?" I asked. I didn't even let her answer that I was off with the cat.

Kisuke POV

I was sitting infront of the shoten drinking a hot tea as I looked at the stars. I reached for my cup and it cracked. (It's a belief of misfortune, like when you see a black cat or whatever). My heart sank; it may be a bit early to send Ichigo and his friends to the soul society. I had no right to use them like this. I leaned back on the wall and took a deep breath.

''Bring me back Sara, please'' I begged whoever was listening. I rubbed my face. I couldn't live without her, I don't even know how I passed all these years without her. I sighed and opened my eyes. A beautiful woman was standing infront of me. She had short light green hair and pinkish eyes. She let go of a giggle.

''I am sorry, but I couldn't help myself to stop'' She said with a beautiful voice. I smiled back and got up.

''What can I do for you?'' I asked as I walked towards her.

''You seem to be a lonely man, mister Urahara'' She said. ''Maybe we can have dinner or something?'' My eyes widen.

"Where are my manners?" she chuckled as she presented her hand. "My name is Sakura Aki, Aki is written with the Kanji of autumn'' (Yeah, you can have a family name but it can be written differently, so it had different meaning for exemple Aki written this way _晶_means sparkle and_ Aki __秋_means autumn.)I looked at her, she resembled my old subordinate. I sighed and scratched my head. I guess if I couldn't have Sara, I should move on, and this one looked like her.

''Sakura Aki, you are the owner of the flower shop down the street'' I pointed out.

"In the flesh" she said with a smile that I couldn't help myself to answer. "So are you hot for dinner tomorrow at 8?'' She asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Dinner at eight, sounds delicious already" I answer with a smile. She nodded and walked away. Wow, I never met a woman and organized a date in the same five minutes.

''Well, this is going to be interesting'' I said as I stretch. I looked at my cup and remembered my bad feeling. I pick it up and threw the rest of my tea on the ground.

''I am sorry Sara, but I don't know if I can wait for you any longer'' I admit as my heart squeezed in my chest. I couldn't even remember her smile nor her beautiful eyes.

Sara's POV

I was walking behind Yoruichi when I came across Rangiku Matsumoto. She looked at me and waved.

''Sara! Where were you at the reunion?'' She asked as we stopped.

"Reunion, I wasn't aware of it" I said honestly surprised. She sighed.

"You are one of the oldest vice-captain and you are the less present during reunion, I don't get you"

I laughed at that and became serious again.

"What are the damages?" I asked.

"The 11th division got critic damages, they were practically all swiped out all to Ikkaku Madarame"

The news was a shock. A wasn't expecting this much.

"Two of them are holding an officer of the fourth division hostage" She chained as she brushed her hair away from her face. "And worst, Renji left the reunion; I believe he went to fight the one with orange hair"

I nodded, taking mental notes on the situation.

"Sara, be careful, keep your Zanpakuto close" she said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled.

"You are the future Rangiku, don't worry about me, I can handle myself" I said with a chuckle as I pushed her hand away. I didn't let her say anything more that I continued my way. Yoruichi was waiting for me on a wall and she continued leading the way.

''Where are you bringing me Yoruichi?'' I asked her when we arrived at the Sokyoku hill. She didn't even answer. I sighed this was a pain. I haven't slept yet and I was getting exhausted. She jumped rock to rock, climbing the hill and I did the same. I stood surprised when I saw a little cave. She moved a box and I saw a tunnel.

''Where does this leads?'' I asked with a smirk.

''You'll see'' she said simply as she jumped into the hole. I followed my friend after hesitating, but she never would drag me somewhere dangerous. I landed in no man's land. There was a sky and boulders. I was in a sort of desert. I looked at the blue sky.

''I thought we were underground'' I said as I looked back at my friend. She was back in her human form.

''We are'' She replied. ''Kisuke and I built this place when we were young''

''You two _built _this place?'' I said completely amazed.

"This is where he achieved Bankai" she continued. "And this is where Kurosaki Ichigo will learn Bankai also"

I look at her.

"And why are you telling me that, you know that I will try to stop you" I warned.

"I seriously doubt you will" she said as she came closer to me. "Because you are going to help us to stop Rukia's execution"

I sighed loudly.

"When will you understand!?" I shouted. "I can't do anything to help her! Besides, I don't really care anymore!"

Her eyes widen and I continued.

"I gave up on making friends, I stayed with Shunsui and that was all" I admitted. "I isolated myself from everyone, for Yoruko's sake"

She scoffed at that and slapped me. I fell to my knees and touched my cheek very surprised.

"Don't lie to me Sara, you didn't isolate yourself for your son's sake, we both know that you did that to protect yourself!'' She yelled at me. "You are really pathetic, you were once strong, but, now, look at you!"

She grabbed me from the collar.

"Truth to be told, you can't get over Kisuke! And you don't even understand he did it for your sake!"

I pushed her violently.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Urahara left because he didn't care!" I shouted back. "I couldn't care less about him!"

Tears ran down my cheek against my will.

"So why the tears!? And why do you still have the ribbon he gave you when you got out of your coma!?"

This time, she slapped my ego. Xion was hanging from my waist wrapped in the red ribbon Kisuke gave me.

"What does it matters if I still love him!?'' I screamed. But I put my hand over my mouth understanding what I just say. A smirk grew on her lips.

"I knew that you still had feelings for him, it's written all over your face" she said. She came closer to me and caressed my cheek. "After this, I'll bring you to him and you both can talk"

I sighed and shook my head.

"If I do that; all my efforts will go to waste, I fought so much for him" I whispered as I closed my eyes. She put her hands on my shoulders and I looked at her.

"Well then, if you want to be a good dog to the soul society, they are hiding in the sewers, go kill them because comes tomorrow, you won't have a chance" she said as she transform into a cat. "But I have faith you will do the good thing in the end"

I went to the entrance and looked at my friend for a last time.

"I can't guarantee you anything" I dropped before flash-stepping out of there.

I went to the closest sewer entrance and felt Abarai's spiritual pressure before fading. There was another Shinigami I didn't know near him… He was probably the intruder. I felt Kira spiritual pressure going towards Renji's. I sighed. He will be okay, but I needed to rush to those in the sewers. I jumped into the hole and looked around me. I came here to play with Yoruko when he was a boy, but it was more shunpo training so I knew my way. So they wanted to save Rukia? So they probably using these tunnels to get there discretely. But I didn't rush myself, I walked calmly. After a while, I heard voices, I slowed down and leaned against the wall to listen.

"You really can think you can fight if you fall unconscious with this little punch?" Said a first voice.

"M. Ganju, you are so violent, now I have another wound to treat" I recognized that voice; it was the young Hanataro, so he was the one kidnapped by those two…

"Stop whining! Like this he can't move!" replied the first voice. I took a firm grip to my Zanpakuto. I needed to attack them now while they were weak. I needed to do something, or if my superiors discover that I let them go, they will… They will… I pictured Yoruko's face in my mind. I felt tears come up my eyes. I couldn't! I knew that it was Kisuke who sent them here and for a reason, my heart was telling me to join them.

''Urahara-Taicho'' I whispered calmly. I haven't spoken his name like this for a long time. Why didn't he came here himself? I shook my head and I turned the corner and withdrew my sword. The one without the Shinigami uniform looked at me and took a second before realizing he was in a bad situation.

''Tsukiyumi-fukutaicho!'' Hanataro exclaimed. I looked at the boy lying on the floor, he was unconscious and patch from everywhere. My heart pinched as I saw a hollow mask. So many bad memories came back to me.

''So it really was Urahara Kisuke who sent you here" I said as I threatened the man with my sword.

"I don't know who sent them here, I was only a guide!" he answered. I could sense he was telling the truth so I sat down and sighed. He looked at me obviously surprised.

"What? I want answers and he is the only one who can answer them!" I said to defend myself. "Besides, you aren't a threat now are you?" I asked. The man sat down and shook his head. I smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Good" I said. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

When I opened my eyes, only the orange top was awake. He was sitting across from me and staring.

"You are Tsukiyumi Sara, aren't you?" He asked. My eyes widen and got up with a smile.

"In the flesh, and you are?" I asked back.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" He said. "Kisuke told me about you"

I scoffed at that.

"And what did he told you?"

"If you aren't on our side, I should eliminate you as soon as possible, when you are the most vulnerable"

I laughed.

"He said that, why I wonder" I said. I came closer to him and he put his hand on his sword. "Why didn't you kill me in my sleep then?"

He got up and sighed.

"He also told me that if I dared to touch one of your hairs to harm you, he will kill me"

"So either I kill you, or he will, because I am not on your side" I said. "I came here because I thought I could find those lost souls, but I couldn't find anything, that is too bad"

I turned around to leave but he called me back:

"Why did you come here then?" I stopped and looked at him.

"I am not sure myself, I am a bit confused" I said honestly. He looked at me and didn't know what to say. So I turned away and waved at him. "Oh well, good day to you" I said before using shunpo to get back to my division. When I arrived it took a few seconds before Kyouraku was in my face.

"Shunsui, you scared me" I said with a smile. He grabbed my arm.

"Where were you last night?" he asked. My eyes widen when soldiers surrounded me.

"Don't make this hard Tsukiyumi-san" said a voice behind me. I saw the captain to the tenth division Hitsugaya Toshiro. He showed me cuffs and I put my hands behind my back.

"You may keep silence until following orders" he said after putting the cuffs on. I looked at my Taicho and he sighed loudly. The two captains grabbed one arm each and we left. My Zanpakuto was taken from me and everyone around me was armed. What was going on?

They brought me to the first division and they made me stop in their reunion room. All captains were reunited, except for Aizen.

"Tsukiyumi Sara, second officer of the eighth division" Said the old man. "You are here on suspicion for the murder of Aizen Sosuke"

**And we are back with the endless chapters XD sorry for the length but I needed to detail the situation in one chapter or else it wouldn't be interesting. 8 pages XD**


	20. Chapter 20

Sara POV

I was sitting in a cell in the sixth division. I've been here twice. I was…relieved to know that Aizen was dead, but… I was suspected for killing him? Shunsui tried to convince the others that I had too much to lose and Unohana agreed with him, but the others didn't know what pressure I was under. And I couldn't tell that I was with two intruders and didn't kill them! I was cornered really tightly this time. One way or the other I would be punished…

"Mom!" Called someone from outside of the cell. I saw my son with the captain of the sixth division captain. I got up and came closer to the bars. I looked at Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Can I touch my son, please Taicho?" I demanded with my begging eyes. He couldn't refuse me, I helped him so many times and I was as straight as him on orders. He nodded and I reached for my son's cheek. I stroke it kindly as he caressed my hand.

"Ma, what happened?" He asked. "Are the rumors true? Did you kill Aizen-Taicho?"

"No, it wasn't her" Said Hinamori. She was in the cell next to mine. "I am sure that the one who killed him was Gin Ichimaru"

"Momo-Chan, you shouldn't suspect other captains that way" I reprimanded her. "Even though you are protecting me, you shouldn't jump to conclusions that way"

I looked at my son and had a sad smile.

"I have no clue what is happening, but someone somewhere is pulling strings, I believe that that someone is also behind Rukia's execution."

Byakuya gave me a glare and Yoruko's face light up.

"So I will stop it" he said all determined.

"No you won't" I said calmly. "Yoruko, you mustn't, in any case, get involved in this"

"But ma!" He replied.

"Yoruko, as your mother, I ask you not to get involved, am I clear?" I insisted as I squeezed his hands. "You must obey every order you are given from your superiors, when you will be a captain, you can make choices"

He pushed me hands away and walk back.

"You aren't fair; you can make choices with Kyouraku!" He replied insulted. "The reason you love to boss me around is because you couldn't make it as captain"

I didn't have time to reply that he ran away. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"It was the best thing to do" Said Byakuya. I looked at him surprised. "I think you are a good parent, you want the best for him even though he might hate you now"

I scoffed as I lied down on the cold floor.

"And that was comforting in what way?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"He will be thankful one day" He finished. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I don't believe you killed Aizen, you couldn't hurt anyone like that"

I sat up and smiled.

"Thank you Taicho, but sadly, you can't prove my innocence"

"Like we can't prove that you are the culprit" he replied. He opened the door of the cell and I looked at him unsure. "I have orders to change you of cells" I got up and sighed. I got out of my cell and he closed it behind me.

"No cuffs, no guards?" I asked obviously surprised. "I can be tempted to run away" He ignored what I said and walked pass me. I followed him and he brought me to a bigger cell with a chair and a bed. He opened the door and I went in.

"A few captains will come here and question you" was the excuse he gave me. I nodded and the door closed behind me. I looked around me and lay down in the bed. I didn't need this luxury. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, the first captain who came was my own. I was sitting on my bed and he sat next to me. He made sign to the guards to leave us. He waited a moment before pulling me in his arms.

"Oh Sara, I miss having you next to me" he said as he caressed my hair.

"I'm sorry Taicho, I didn't follow orders" I said as my throat twisted. He looked at me surprised.

"Why are you so formal?" He asked and he pushed me away. "And what do you mean you didn't follow orders?" Shunsui was the only man I could trust with my own life.

"Truth to be told, I was with two of the lost souls when Aizen was killed" I said. His eyes widen. He chuckled and brought his hand to his face.

"You were also with Yoruichi, am I wrong?" he said. My eyes widen. "Byakuya encountered that Kurosaki kid along with Yoruichi"

He sighed and got up.

"I have no idea what Yoruichi told Byakuya but there is no way getting you out of here anytime soon" he said as he crossed his arms. I looked at him shocked. Byakuya trusted me, but what did Yoruichi told him to keep me lock-up in here?

"But I've spoken with old man Yama" He said to encouraged me. "He also believes that you weren't Aizen's murderer"

I looked down and twisted my hands together.

"He knows how hard you fought for Yoruko's sake and you wouldn't just throw that away"

I leaned against the wall and stretched.

"So where is the problem?" I asked very detached.

"Gin and Tosen are very suspicious, they both know how you hated Aizen in the past…"

"If you turn it in every way, anyone is a potential murderer" I dropped as I got up. I walked up to the window and looked at the sun. "Please don't mind me Taicho, just, please, make sure that Yoruko is safe"

I heard him sigh and knew he nodded on what I said. I heard the cell's door open and close. When I turned around, he left. I closed my eyes to breathe in deeply and when I opened them again, it was pitch black. I looked around me and couldn't see, hear or feel a thing. I was suddenly pushed down and I fell in what felt to be a chair. Someone pulled my hands in my back and I tried to fight back, but it was completely useless.

And Gin appeared before me. He had his usual smirk and someone slowly appeared behind him. I opened my mouth to scream when I recognized Aizen. But his hand crashed on my mouth before I could.

"Shhh, my dear Tsukiyumi-san, you don't need to panic, I am here to take you out of here" he whispered in my ear. My eyes widen and I shook my head to free myself but his grasp tightened on my face. When Urahara left the soul society, he left me alone, I thought he gave up on me, but clearly, he didn't.

"I have plans for both of us" she whispered in my ear. "I will destroy the soul society and will be ruler and you, my dear Tsukiyumi-san, you'll be my queen" My eyes widen with horror.

"Of course" he added "I will spare the young Yoruko if you behave"

I managed to take off his hand from my mouth as my look hardened.

"If you dare touch my son, I will kill you" I threatened him. He only smiled and caressed my cheek.

"You are so cute when you are angry" He said as he came closer to my face. "Besides, your son is Urahara's, he share the same blood of the one who broke your dear heart"

"Don't you dare go there" I menaced him as I felt weakness invade me. The only way I got to get over it was to forget about it. He was turning the knife in the wound.

"If he was mine, he would have a father, not a replacement like Shunsui" he spitted.

"Shut you dirty mouth Aizen" I replied. He kept his smile as he slapped me across the face.

"You should start buying points Tsukiyumi-san, if you keep this up, I will take the villain pleasure to torture you." He closed his eyes and I knew he was imagining the scene in his head. He shivered with pleasure. "The image of you begging makes me go mad"

"Master, someone is closing" Said Tosen's voice behind me. The captain to the fifth division looked over my shoulder and his lips crashed on mine. He tried to force his tongue in my mouth but I bit him. A smirk grew on his lips as he whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He took a firm grip on my hair and pulled my head back.

"You will be mine Sara-Chan, just be a little more patient" He whispered in my ear before biting it. He got up and the three of them disappeared.

I blinked and I was in the chair of my cell. I got up and looked around me, completely panicked. When I turned my head towards the exit, I saw Byakuya the other side of the bars. I rushed towards him.

"Aizen isn't dead!" I screamed completely out of myself. "He was here just a second ago!"

He didn't let go of his serious face.

"Kuchiki-Taicho, you must believe me! They are behind all of this!"

"Who is 'they'?" he asked.

"Aizen, Gin and Tosen! They work all together!"

He shook his head with a sigh. He opened the door and came in. He walked to me and I walked back when he was a bit to close. But he didn't stop coming closer. I walked back until I fell in my bed. He gently took my hands and looked at me directly in the eye.

"You were my first crush Tsukiyumi-san" he let go.

My jaw fell. This was the most unexpected confession.

"When I saw you at the first Christmas party all those years back, you were the only shining star in my sky" He said as he let go of my hands. He walked towards the window and kept talking.

"But it was obvious to everyone that the only one in your heart was Urahara Kisuke" He looked back at me and leaned against the wall. "I was glad when he was gone, but you were pregnant with his child"

"How did you know about Yoruko?" I asked feeling cold sweat running down my spine.

"Well, funny story was, you were seen with him before he left, and those kisses were told to be the most passionate" He answered. "Besides, he looks exactly like him"

I looked down. Thankfully they didn't showed pictures of Kisuke in school because everyone would have known who Yoruko's father was.

"So you were out of my league when I was a boy and now, you are just impossible to reach" He concluded. "I got married and I love my dead wife even today, but I still promised myself to make sure nothing happens to you"

He came closer to me and pulled on my arm to put me on my feet.

"When Yoruichi told me that someone might come after you, I decided to keep you lock-up in here" He turned me around and brought my hands in my back. He took the ribbon in my hair to tie my hands.

"But if it is Aizen who is after you, I need to take you where no one can reach you" He concluded as he pulled me with him. The guards around my cell looked at their Taicho unsure.

"Contact the second division and tell them to prepare a special cell for Tsukiyumi Sara in the maggots nest."

The guard nodded as my eyes widen. He took a firm grip on me before I could fight against it.

"What the hell Kuchiki?" I asked in a whisper. "Why the hell?"

He stayed motionless as he pushed me infront of him.

"Being thrown into prison is one thing, but the maggots nest is a bit too much" I said as I glared at his subordinates who were staring at me.

"No one can reach you there, you'll be safe" Was the only answer he gave me. I stopped and looked at him.

"And how can I know you aren't him, making an illusion?" I asked. He seemed surprised by my question. No one really knew what were the properties of Aizen's sword, but I was affected often in the past.

"He fooled me more than once, how can I know you aren't him?" I asked as I tried to pierce him with my eyes. He didn't even sighed before grabbing my arm.

"You may remain silent until our destination" he ordered. I scoffed; well that was a polite shut-up. Every person we pass infront couldn't stop staring at me. I hated to be the center of attention. We finally arrived infront of the second division's gate and it opened automatically. Soi Fon, her fukutaicho and my son were there to greet us. Byakuya slowly let me go and Soi Fon nodded to my son. Yoruko came closer to me and he gave me a sorry look before taking a grip on my arm.

"Here is the seal that Unohana-Taicho told us to put, like that no one can get in or out" Soi Fon said to my son as she gave him a piece of paper. Yoruko nodded and pulled me away. We walked a moment in silence and I could sense that he was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry" he dropped. I looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"You are doing your job son; you can't do anything about it" I said with sigh. "Soi Fon must have made a close choice when she chose you to lock me up"

I had a chuckle and look at the ground.

"Or she is a bit sadist" I chained. Yoruko laughed at that as he rubbed the back of his head. We both became very serious and he dared to look at me.

"Mom, why did you lock your drawer?" he said. I had a smirk as I looked back at him.

"Why do you think?" I replied. I knew he would try to see the album while I was out.

"I think I am old enough to know who my father is" he said seriously. I stopped brutally. I looked at my son, might as well being honest.

"Yoruko, if I could tell you, I would"

He stopped; his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets how he was surprised.

"Wh-why?" He managed to ask. "Is it because you are not sure _who _the father is?"

I laughed.

"Yoruko, I slept with one man in my life, even though it was an accident, I know who your father is" I confirmed as I continued my way to the maggots nest.

"Well why can't you tell me?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that either, my hands are literally tied here" I replied with a smile as I tried to break free. "But you can discover who he is on your own; I have no power on that"

We arrived infront of the maggots nest. Yoruko stopped, I knew it was hard for a child to lock his mother up. I looked at me form the corner of his eye and I shook my head.

"Don't even think to free me Yoruko" I warned him. He let his shoulders fall as he pushed me infront of him. He went through the whole maggots nest and went in the most deep place. There was only one cell where he brought me. He kindly untied my hands and gave me back my ribbon. I turned around and caressed his cheek. He sighed and took me in his arms.

I caressed his hair and sighed.

"I love you mom" he whispered.

"I love you too son… But I am sorry"

He only could start his sentence 'For wh-?' that I threw a spell on him. He fell like a doll, completely unconscious. I looked at the cell and hesitated. No, I'll bring him to Yoruichi. I used shunpo to get out of there. No one realized I passed right beside of them. Thankfully for me night was falling and no one was aware of a fugitive with her son over her shoulder.

I arrived at the Sokyoku Mountain and remembered the way to Yoruichi hiding place. I didn't hesitate before jumping in the hole leading to the underground landscape. I looked around me and walked around for a few minutes. Ichigo screaming helped me a lot finding them.

"Stop screwing with me!" was what I heard. It took a few more minutes before arriving infront of a hot spring where Yoruichi was bathing with that Kurosaki kid.

"hoy! Sara, I knew you would eventually tag along!" Said Yoruichi when she saw me. Her eyes dropped on the body I had over my shoulder.

"Is that your son?" She asked as she got out. I nodded and lay Yoruko down. Her eyes widened as she saw his face.

"Are you sure he isn't Kisuke himself!?" She exclaimed. Ichigo peeked over Yoruichi.

"Hey, I thought you said that Hat-n-clogs _was _a Shinigami" he whined as he dropped back in the hot spring.

"Yoruichi didn't lie to you, this _isn't _Urahara" I replied as I pulled my Hakama up and took off my sandals and socks. I put my feet in the hot water and closed my eyes.

"And who exactly _are _you?" The boy asked. I felt the burning stare of the teenager so I opened my eyes to look back at him.

"I was Urahara's subordinate in the day" I dropped being honest. "We were close"

Ichigo sighed and sank deeper in the water, leaving his nose up out of the water. Yoruko grumbled and I turned my head to see his eyes slowly open. He sat up as if something stung him and looked around. His eyes fell on me and got up on his feet. As he walked closer to me, his eyes went to me to Ichigo. He opened his mouth wide open.

"Ma, isn't that one of those lost souls?" he asked as he squatted beside of me.

"Yes he is" I answer in a louder voice. He shook his head. He never knew I could defy orders and then it got to him.

"Did you knocked me out back there?" he said as he rubbed the top of his head.

I nodded with a smile and I put my hand on his head.

"I'm sorry for this Yoruko but I do have limits" I dropped as I got up. Yoruichi looked at me and sighed.

"What happened?" She asked seriously. I leaned against a boulder.

"Well, at first I was arrested for Aizen's murder" I started. She looked relieved to know his death; I guessed that when she told Byakuya to keep me away was because of him. "I was locked up in a cell, but today, Aizen showed up infront of me"

We stared at each other for a moment and she sighed loudly.

"I knew that he was up for no good" she said after licking her paw. "And I knew he would come after you"

"That was why you were sent to the maggots nest?" Yoruko bumped in. I nodded and he thought about it.

"But I don't understand, why would Aizen want you?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know but he nearly got her and Kisuke dead once" answered Yoruichi. "The man is nuts about your mom"

He seemed surprised and I understood something.

"That's why he left me alone all these years" I exclaimed. I looked at my best friend. "Only you and Urahara knew he was persistent"

Yoruichi nodded and turned around, but Yoruko didn't seem to understand.

"Aizen got rid of those who suspected him to be bad news" I explained.

"Do you want to hear the reason he became the fifth division Fuku-Taicho?" asked Yoruichi. I looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Shinji kept him close to keep an eye on him, but since Aizen knew that Shinji would keep him at a good distance, he replaced himself by someone else. Hirako never suspected that for a month someone else was following him"

I nodded. It made sense. I only wished to know this earlier.

"And he also framed Kisuke, Aizen is the true culprit" She tried to convince me again.

I sighed and opened my mouth but Yoruko cut me off.

"I'm sorry, but are we really talking to a cat here?"

Yoruichi and I laughed. God, I haven't laughed from the heart for a long time now. Yoruko looked at me as if I lost it. I calmed down and whipped tears of amusement from the corner of my eyes.

"Sorry, Yoruko, this is Shihoin Yoruichi"

His eyes widen.

"But Shihoin-Taicho was a human, or cat Shinigami exists?"

Yoruichi sighed and transform into a human… with clothes for once. My son's jaw fell. But before he could say anything, I sighed loudly.

"Anyhow, Yoruko, we need to stay here for the next few days" I said. "More precisely, _you_ need to stay here for the next few days"

Yesterday, he was angry with me, now he lost foot.

"What the Hell!?" He screamed surprising Yoruichi and Ichigo. "Why are you doing this to me!?"

I kept looking at him and waited for him to calm down. But he continued.

"I've arranged a plan with Kyouraku and Ukitake-Taicho to save Rukia-san! I could finally prove myself as a man and save a friend!"

I came closer and tried to reach for his cheek but he slapped my hand away. He scripted my face and tears came up.

"Goddamn it mom, why don't you get angry!?" He yelled in my greatest surprise. The last thing I expected was that.

"Do you actually care!?"

I sighed loudly. This wasn't the place and time for this. I turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry, I screwed up" I only replied as I flash stepped. The speed was comforting. It made me forgot my problems. I stopped abruptly and fell to my knees. I buried my face in my hands and tried to cry, but I couldn't. I didn't cry after I woke up in the hospital all those years ago, I didn't got angry either and today was the first time that I sincerely laughed. I put my hand on a boulder to help myself to get up.

"Urahara-san, why?" I asked out loud. Something trembled under my hand and the rock transform to a screen. I fell backwards a bit afraid of this phenomenon. At first, only interference appeared until the screen became blue and a face appeared. My jaw fell when I saw a pair of grey green eyes appeared. The eyes widen and went further from the screen. I recognized the face. The form of his mouth, light blond hair…

**A/N I'll cut it here for this week, we need a bit more suspense, don't you think? ~5 pages**


	21. Chapter 21

Sara's POV

I came closer to the screen. The image of my old Taicho appeared from a hundred years ago.

"Urahara-Taicho?" I called, but he didn't reply. It was only a tape of some sort…

"Sara, if you see this; I'm already gone and Yoruichi came back to show you our hide-out" He started. He scratched the back of his head and looked away from the camera. "I don't know how long it's been before you see this, but…" He looked back to the camera. "Sara, I'm sorry, I left you behind, I cared about you, but I'm sure this is the best way for you to be happy"

He paused and touched the chain he was wearing around his neck. I tried to distinguish the pendant he was holding between his fingers, but he put it back in his uniform.

"About what I wanted to tell you earlier; I'm sure we will see each other again and have that discussion"

I fell on my knees as tears reached my eyes. He continued:

"And for the other day, I am, truly, honestly sorry, I never wanted to take advantage of you and I only wish if we would have done it; it would had have been different than a drunken one night stand" he said as he rubbed his face. "I was so careful for the ten years you were at my side…" He sighed and came a bit closer to the camera. "I would prefer to have this discussion face to face, but sadly, I need to leave"

Indeed Yoruichi's voice called him from the video.

"Anyhow, stay away from Aizen, that is my last order to you, I don't want you to be caught in his web" He finished on a serious almost angry tone. My heart sank and I looked down. So he _was _innocent. I don't have any more excuses to hide his identity secret to Yoruko. But something came clear in my heart. I was determined to find him again.

Meanwhile on earth…

Kisuke POV

I was sitting infront of my date in a fancy Italian restaurant. With a few glass of wine; Sakura managed to make me laugh. But something wasn't normal with this chick. I'd always force myself to look the less attractive possible, but this one came forward anyway. Even now, I wasn't all dress-up. I was wearing the usual hat and the usual clothing.

"So, Urahara Kisuke" She said as she put her hands on the table. "Since when do you hold your shop? I have the impression you've been there since forever."

I smiled remembering why I was there in the first place. It used to be an abandoned house when we found it.

"It feels like a hundred years" I answered honestly.

"Did you _ever _have someone in your life?" She asked surprised. "I never saw a woman come around the shop"

My thoughts went to Sara once more. I tried to get a hold of the image of her face, but it flew away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to remind you some painful memories" she apologized angry at herself.

"Don't worry, it was a long time ago" I said as I forced a smile. "Anyhow, tell me more about yourself"

"Well I-"

She started the tale of her life and I, kind of, listened to her. Sara's ghost was still hunting me. Come to think of it, we never had this date. I asked her once and I almost got killed in the way. And she was wearing the most beautiful dress… I blinked and I was infront of the flower shop. Time flew and I haven't noticed that I pay the bill and all.

"I had a good time" Said Sakura as my eyes fell on her. She had an adorable shy blush as she looked into my eyes. I smiled back.

"I did too" I said with a soft voice. She looked down and slowly took her keys.

"Well, I guess this is good night" She whispered.

"I guess so" I replied as I rubbed the back of my head. She took a deep breath and looked at me straight in the eyes before getting on the tip of her toes and kissed me. Her eyes were closed but mine were wide open. I lost foot and kissed her back ferocily as I wrapped her waist with my arms. I remember this taste. A taste I have forgotten for so long. Sara's taste. It made me go mad. But I didn't see her smirk as she pulled me inside. But when she tried to pull off my coat, I backed off. I shook my head.

"Something's wrong?" She asked a bit worried.

"This can't happen now" I replied. "I'm sorry I need to go."

I didn't let her reply that I was already gone. Something in my gut was screaming to me to get out of there. Not only that, but Sara's crying face appeared perfectly _clear _in my head. I wasn't ready for something new, no, I couldn't live without her. It was Sara or nothing. I sealed my decision. I let myself fall in my bed and took the ring between my fingers. I was holding it since the day I left the soul society. No one was worthy of this ring except her. And if she refuses it, I will put it away forever.

"He refused you!?" Said a voice in the shadow. Sakura sighed.

"I can feel that he has another woman in his heart, I need to make him forget all about her"

"But you do have those pictures I asked, right?" Insisted the voice. Sakura got on guard.

"Yeah, I do, but-"

"Not buts, Lord Aizen will help us if we do him this one favor" cut the mysterious character. Sakura hesitated again before handing him over the pictures.

"He is still a good man at heart" she said. "I don't understand why Aizen wants to use him like this"

"Shinigamis are our enemy, have you forgotten what they did to us!?" Screamed the dark figure. "If you dare betray us; I _will_ eliminate you"

Sakura slowly nodded and apologized.

"Fine, have it your way" she concluded as she turned away. "I'm going to bed.

Sara's POV

It was the day of the execution. For three days, I trained with my son as Yoruichi trained Ichigo. Abarai Renji joined us and trained on his own.

_I fought Ichigo once, and I must say, Urahara did a good job training him in only ten days. But I had ten__ years__ of experience. I caught his arm and forced him to plant his sword in the ground. _

"_You have a good swing kid, have you beaten Urahara once?" I asked as he struggled to pull his sword out. _

"_I can't say I've beaten him, but I blew off his hat" He answered. He finally pulled out his sword but I put my sword back in its sheath. I untied my hair and whipped my forehead. _

"_Hat?" I repeated. Ichigo sighed seeing that I wasn't going to fight him anymore. _

"_Yeah, Kisuke have the ugliest white stripped green bucket hat" Said Yoruichi who just pop out from behind me. _

"_And have you ever beaten him?" Asked Ichigo back. I had a smirk. _

"_I put him on his knees once" I said honestly. His eyes widen, completely amazed. "I caught him by surprise though and it worked only once" _

_Yoruko and Renji, who gathered around us, both of their jaws fell. I chuckled. I knew that Yoruko couldn't believe that I put his hero on his knees. _

"_He disarmed me and grabbed my wrist" I explained. "I block his hand on my wrist, pulled him forward; and when he tried to get up, I put a tension in his wrist and arm. That's how I forced him on his knees" _

"_Why didn't he fought back?" Asked Yoruko very interested._

"_It was that or I break his arm" I replied with a smirk. "Sadly we didn't bet on that fight, he would've done my paper work for a month" _

I sighed and sited. I just felt Renji spiritual pressure fade away against Byakuya. I brought my hands together and prayed. We were up against very tough enemies and our allies were against us. I looked at my sword on the ground beside of me. I reached Bankai thirty years ago, but I never practiced it on someone. I felt strong arms fall on my shoulders and pull me into a hug.

"This is the big day, isn't it?" Yoruko asked in my ear. I nodded and turned around to face him. I took his face between my hands and became very serious.

"I'll say this once, so open your ears" I started. He nodded and touched my hands. "Don't lose; ever" I ordered. "_We _are in bigger trouble than you think"

He questioned me with his eyes.

"If we screw this up; we have two choices. One: leave the soul society forever or, two: be sent to the maggots nest"

His eyes widen and I turned away as I got up to see Yoruichi with a still alive Renji.

Later..

I was waiting for Yoruichi's signal to go meet Kyouraku. Ichigo had already left to save Rukia. I closed my eyes and tried to spot Aizen's spiritual pressure. I sighed, I knew it was hopeless. If he was playing dead, he needed to hide every evidence of him still living. But I did caught Gin's and Hinamori's. Wait. Where was he bringing her? I felt deep inside my gut that something bad will happen to her. But we had a plan… I clasped my joints and sweared under my breath. Screw the plan! I needed to save Hinamori. I took a deep breath and looked at my son behind me. He was preparing for battle mentally. I hesitated, but Hinamori will die if I do nothing. I turned around and flash stepped out of there. It took two steps to arrive where Gin was bringing her. It was in the most sacred place in the whole soul society and the most off limits; the serenity tower. Scoff. Aizen really thought about this, hiding here was the best plan. I heard voices and came closer silently and hid under the stairs. I tried my best to keep my spiritual pressure low so they couldn't detect me and listened.

"Yes…" Started Gin's voice. "See, look behind you"

There was a moment of silence until Momo finally spoke up a name.

"Aizen…Taicho?" My heart stopped. What did he want with her? Obviously, Hinamori didn't know that he was still alive by her tone.

"It's been a while Hinamori" Replied Aizen on a kind tone. I clasped my fists together. That damn Aizen! He was deceiving his own Fukutaicho. Momo-Chan is the gentlest person I knew. He was hitting low. I got distracted because of my moment of Aizen bitching and I heard him thank her.

"Thank you Hinamori, from the bottom of my heart, thank you…" He said. He paused for a second and my heart skipped a beat. I got out form my hiding place, sword in hand but too late; he pierced her chest. I looked at the scene horrified. I couldn't believe it: Aizen killed Hinamori. Tears came up my eyes. Now I _knew_ he was the real culprit behind it all.

"Who do we have here?" Said Aizen, bringing me back to reality. "Isn't it my dear Tsukiyumi-san?" He walked towards me but I walked past him and kneeled beside of Momo. I wasn't very good with healing, but I could give it a try.

"Oh? You aren't here to follow me but to save your co-worker?" I heard him say. "It's useless; she's out of your reach." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. That's when I realized in what trouble I put myself in. I tried to fight back, but all my senses were drowned. I felt suddenly very weak and saw a needle coming out from the arm Aizen was holding. I opened my mouth, but not a word could come out. Gin took my sword and covered Hinamori's blood on it. Aizen had a smirk.

"You… know… that I" I panted. It was costing my every ounce of energy to speak. "That I'll never… never give in to you"

"Because you still love Urahara Kisuke?" Guessed Aizen with a chuckle. "I'm sorry Tsukiyumi-san, but Urahara have already passed on" I questioned him with my eyes and he took out something from his pocket. My eyes filled with tears once more as I saw my old captain kissing another woman. His hand strokes my cheek as he put his eyes in mine.

"I just want to help you to pass on as well" He said. "I want to ease your pain, and for that, you'll need to let me in" He put his fingers on my lips and I bit him.

"Consider it Sara, I never hurt you" He said before pulling me out of the tower.

Once we set foot outside, Hitsugaya arrived out of breath. He seemed very shock to see Aizen.

"Ichimaru with.. Aizen?" He wondered completely amazed. "Is it really you Aizen?"

"It is me, Hitsugaya, sorry, I faked to be dead to capture the real culprit" He said. Hitsugaya stood silent, waiting for what he meant. Aizen's smirk grew as he threw me infront of him. I nearly went down the stairs and I forced myself on my elbows to see what was happening.

"Tsukiyumi Sara murdered my Fukutaicho" Aizen dropped heavily. My eyes widen so as Hitsugaya's. He flash stepped inside the tower to see his friend's body with his own eyes. He looked at me, furious. My blood froze and I fell. I couldn't move, I needed to concentrate to breath.

"What's wrong with her?" the captain to the tenth division asked. I managed to make eye contact with him. I begged for his help and he got on guard.

"I drugged her" Lied Aizen. "She's gone completely mad"

"Tell me, since when do you both work together?"

Aizen smirked and shook his head.

"You are not easy to fool, am I right?"

Gin nodded and he dropped my sword on the ground.

"My, we've been discovered, what shall we do Taicho?" Gin asked with his usual goofy voice.

"Why did you murdered Hinamori!?" Screamed Toshiro out of himself. "She admired you!"

"Because admiration is the furthest feeling from acceptation" He simply answered as he bent down to take me in his arms.

"And why take Tsukiyumi!?" Toshiro asked as he reached for his sword.

"Because hatred is the closest feeling to acceptation"

My eyes widen and Hitsugaya couldn't hold himself anymore.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

I only could see his dragon forming around him, but I was too weak to keep conscience. His spiritual pressure overpowered me and I black-out.

**A/N : yeah, it's shorter, but I don't want to write every passage from the manga, so I'll jump a part. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Sara POV

When I opened my eyes, I was on Sokyoku hill. My head was all fuzzy; I couldn't think straight. I got up on my elbows and looked around. Someone bent down over me. I couldn't see very well; everything was blurry. But I did caught the sight of blond hair and a familiar face.

"Urahara-Taicho?" I whispered as I blinked.

When my vision became clear again, my son was looking at me with a bizarre look.

"Mom? Have you hit your head or something?" he asked. I sat up and looked around. Medicals were running around like crazy. The Ryokas were standing among Shinigamis and Aizen was nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Aizen almost took you away" answered Yoruichi as she came closer to me in her human form. "You were out for a while and Yoruko here took good care of you"

There was a complicit look between them until Yoruko blushed and looked away. I spotted Rukia near Byakuya.

"So Rukia was saved I presume?"

Yoruko nodded and got up as Soi Fon arrived. She crossed her arms and stood tall infront of her subordinate.

"Tsukiyumi-kun, I never thought you could disobey my orders like that" She started. "I thought I could trust you on bringing away our prisoner, but you ran away with her"

Before my son could open his mouth I sighed and got up as well.

"Loosen up a little Soi Fon, besides, I was the one who knocked him out" I said with a smirk. Her fingers crisped. Yoruichi friendly messed up Soi Fon's hair making her blush. "I see you made peace with Yoruichi" as my friend stopped beside of her old subordinate. Soi Fon shook her head and looked into my son's eyes.

"You are not off the hook" she said before walking away. I shared a smile with Yoruichi as my Taicho walked towards me. He put his hand on my head as he sighed.

"You gave us quite a scare Sara-Chan" He said as he looked at me. "But running off with Yoruko wasn't such a bad idea"

I looked at my Taicho a bit worried but he shook his head with a smile.

"You aren't in trouble; Yama-jii closed his eyes on the subject since your cell in the maggots nest was destroy by Aizen I presume"

I touched my heart with my hand, honestly relieved; I turn to my son and realized that he was gone. Shunsui had a smirk.

"He left with Yoruichi"

"Huh, they really seem to get along…" I let go with a sigh.

"Mmm-Hmm" let go Shunsui having a suspicious look.

"What?" And it got to me. Was it possible that they were…?

A week passed since Aizen left the soul society, everyone were mourning his depart their own way. The fifth division was a mess; they needed a captain to keep in line. They were walking aimlessly, not knowing what to do. Captain Komamura was awfully silent since he lost his best friend and Rangiku was staring at the sky with such a sad expression. We were all deceived even though I knew that Aizen wasn't such the good guy he pretended to be.

"Hoy Sara-Chan!" Called a black cat infront of me. I rubbed the top of my head and walked towards my friend.

"What is it Yoruichi?" I asked as I leaned against a wall.

"We will be leaving for earth today and you are welcome to come" she insisted. I sighed loudly. "It would make Kisuke happy"

"Sorry, but I have a captain exam tomorrow, the sereitei need a few good leaders to replace Aizen, Gin and Tosen" I dropped with a sad smile. She transformed back into a human and leaned against the wall infront of me.

"You are sure that is what you want?" she asked softly. I nodded and she came closer to me. "You know, you are allowed to be happy"

"And I need to move on Yoruichi, you coming here make me uncertain, my heart still beats for him, but there is a division who is waiting for me, so-" I sniffled and whipped the tears from my eyes. "I want happiness for Urahara" I concluded as I have gave her the pictures Aizen showed me. Her eyes widen. It seems she wasn't aware of his new girlfriend.

"Sara, I am sure there are some explanations behind these!" She tried to convince me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Even they were fake; I made my decision to become a good Captain that Urahara would want me to be" I dropped as I looked at her in the eye. I took a deep breath and laughed nervously.

"So I guess this is good-bye" she said with a nod. I nodded and she took me in her arms. "I am going to miss you Sara"

"Me too Yoruichi" I whispered, trying my best being strong. She kindly pulled me away and caressed my cheek. She kissed me on the forehead and transform back into a cat to leave. I whipped my tears and walked into the other direction.

Kisuke POV

A day passed since Kurosaki arrived with the others. I was disappointed when I didn't see Yoruichi bring back my old subordinate. But I understood why; the soul society needed a person like Sara to command a division. Aizen was already playing his part. We all needed to build our armies; the Vizards, the humans and the soul society. I met Ishiin earlier in the evening; he gained his Shinigami powers back. Now I was sitting on my roof admiring the stars. I didn't know how it will end now that Aizen had the Hogyoku.

"I was looking for you" said Yoruichi's voice behind me. I turned around to see her in her human form. She sat next to me and gave me a picture. My eyes widen as I recognized myself kissing Sakura the flower shop owner.

"This is why Sara didn't come to earth; I had her almost convinced!" Yoruichi said as she lay down. "You really are a jerk, you knew that I wanted to bring her back here, and you, you go play in your neighbour's skirt?"

I brought my face to both of my palms. I had nothing to say for my behavior, I lost my chance to have Sara.

"I never meant-" I sighed loudly. "You know what? Can I be alone, please?" She sat up and looked at me. She shook her head and got up.

"The poor girl was destroyed after you left Kisuke; I think you need to know" She said. I shook my head and got up as well.

"I do have my limits Yoruichi! You know, I planned to marry the girl, but she was so pissed at me that I took off! What would you do if the person you love looked at you as if you were some kind of monster!?"

I walked back and forth to cool down and continued:

"She was a virgin before me, did you know that?" She slowly nodded and I sat down and rubbed my eyes. "The secrets broke us apart; she learned about the Hogyoku and thought I was responsible for what happened to Hiyori"

I sighed as she sat next to me again. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"You really needed to get that out, didn't you?" she asked in a soft voice. I smiled and nodded.

"I realized how much I needed her" I dropped honestly. "I love her, I need her, not that Sakura; even though she resembles her…"

I shook my head and walked away. "Anyhow, I have things to do"

Two days after that, Urahara encountered Yami and Ulquiorra. They managed to save the humans who were pretty beat up, but they were still in one piece. In the soul society, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Kuchiki Rukia and Tsukiyumi Yoruko were ready for their mission to earth. After their meet with Ichigo at school, they all went separate ways. Tsukiyumi Yoruko was looking for the only man who can help him: Urahara Kisuke. He was going to make Aizen regret the day he was born. He had the nerves to snatch her away!

The day before Sara POV

I walked towards my new room. I was now captain of the fifth division. I succeeded in my Captain's test and I was now moving to my new division. For a long time, I avoided beeing a captain, even if everyone knew that I was fit for the job. But this time, my own Taicho, Shunsui, tricked me into the job. I yawned and pull up my brand new Taicho's sleeves up and started the cleaning. The most of the room was already cleared out by the researchers who found nothing suspicious in his room but there was still some of Aizen's possessions in here. As I threw away his last shirt away, I attacked the futon. I pulled it up, and as doing so, I picked my fingers making me drop the bed on the floor. I put my bloody finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding and took out a knife. Why did Aizen had something pointy _in _his bed? With the knife, I opened the futon and found a red fresh rose and a letter with my name on it. I slowly opened the letter after putting the rose down and it contained 5 words:

''We will be soon reunited'' I dropped the letter as if it burned me. It was sign Your Dear Sosuke Aizen. I knew that freak was always after me. I thought after he unsuccessfully brought me with him, I thought he would let me go but… Darn it! I turned around to leave the room to tell someone on what I found. But as I turned, Ichimaru Gin was standing between me and the door. Paniqued, I tried to scream for help, but a hand muffled my words as it crashed on my mouth. My left arm was twisted in my back; my shoulder was about to pop out of its socket. I looked around for my sword, and I saw Gin pulling it out of behind his back.

''Looking for this'' He said with his permanent smirk. My heart pinched. Damn! How possibly can Gin and I don't know who were here?

''You are surely wondering how me and Tosen are here, am I right?'' He asked as if he could read my mind. So it was Tosen who was holding me! I saw something on Gin's wrist. It was a very unique bracelet once, it was a cape at first, that's why I couldn't feel their spiritual pressure, and the bracelets were made to not be detected...

''Well, I see that you've realized why you can't feel our spiritual pressure, and that means that no one will come to save you.'' He said again. ''You see, Aizen had planned that you would take his place as Taicho of his division, he placed that rose and a letter to you my dear Tsukiyumi-san, it was an instant transport between Hueco Mundo for me and Tosen to come and capture you, everything is going as planned.''

He walked towards me. I tried to move away but Tosen was holding me very firmly. I closed my eyes and hopped that I was dreaming but I felt something around my neck that brought my hands in my back by force. I opened my eyes a saw a very familiar red collar, like one Rukia had before her execution. Tosen let me go and I fell on my knees.

''You aren't getting away with this!'' I muttered as I gnash my teeth together.

''I'm afraid that I will.'' Replied Gin on a very cold tone. My blood froze and I knew that I was doomed. I looked down, admitting my defeat. There was no way out this time. Even if I screamed, no one will be here at time, Gin was opening the portal.

''Don't worry'' Said Tosen this time. ''If you behave, I am sure that my Lord Aizen won't hurt you too much.'' He pulled my arm and Gin grabbed the other. I looked behind me; my Taicho's career was so very short. And for the first time in long time, I thought about Urahara. His voice echoed in my head. I remembered when we needed to be strong for all of the division. If I give up here, what would happen to my division? My Fukutaicho would lose another Taicho? No way, I wouldn't hurt Hinamori that way.

A smirk grew on my face. I remembered those old days in the twelfth division where I was always kidnapped; Kisuke trained me by tying my hands behind my back. Yes of course, it was a very long time ago, but I once defeated Kisuke like this. I felt someone coming closer. I recognized Shunsui's spiritual pressure. I took a good swing and crash my foot on Tosen's. Quickly, Tosen raised his fist to punch me, but I pulled Gin who was still holding me, and he was forced to dodge the punch. With the slight second they've loosen their grip, I took the occasion to break free. I walked backwards and took a defensive position.

If Tosen could have given me a look, it would be a severe one. He raised his hand, palm face up to me and he slowly close his fingers. As his fingers were closing, I felt the collar around my neck tighten. I fell on my knees, I could feel my heart beating in my head as it was going to explode.

"You surely recognize this collar which was used for Rukia's execution and also drains your spiritual pressure, well we put a few more options to it" Said Gin with a chuckle.

Tears ran on my cheeks when I fell face to the floor. I thought that Tosen would kill me on the spot. But the collar loosened as the door opened. I felt someone pulling me by the hair as something broke in the room. I opened my eyes to see Kyouraku holding Gin's sword in hand. Gin must have released his Zanpakuto the second that Shunsui walked in, and Kyouraku couldn't dodge his unexpected attack, he only had time to derived the sword's course to his heart and in the wall.

''Oh! I've always known you were good Kyouraku, but to avoid a critical hit like that was very impressive!'' Gin said with a joyful voice.

''You traitors, what are you doing here?'' Shunsui said with a cold tone that I've never heard before.

''Bringing home our future queen, of course!'' Replied Gin with the same tone.

My eyes widen, so as Shunsui's. So that is why Aizen send his two followers, just to marry me? I saw Shunsui's fists close with anger, and he made a step to attack, but Tosen put his blade under my throat and the eight division captain stopped.

''You'll let us walk away, or I'll bleed her.'' Said Tosen.

Kyouraku had a slight chuckle and a smile grew.

''That sort of provocation is not worthy of you two.'' He said. ''And besides, if Aizen really want her, you'll get your butts kicked if you do anything to her.''

''Don't be so sure that you know us.'' Replied Gin. I shivered seeing his smirk. It was the usual one, but it seemed evil.

I heard running coming closer, I understood that the commotion brought my soldiers.

''Well that is our queue to leave, see you next time, Kyouraku.'' Said Gin as we were engulf by the portal.

Just in time, because Soi Fon and the others just came in the room. I felt all my hopes fly away. I really thought that Shunsui could have save me. Tosen pulled on my arm and I followed. It was very dark and both ex-shinigamis used their spiritual pressure to make a passage. I could barely see where I saw going. Luckily for me that Tosen was holding me because I almost fell a few times. A door opened infront of us and I was blinded by the white light. We walked in a white room. The blind man pushed me infront of him and pushed me through many hallways. I felt a hundred eyes looking at me; I looked around and saw a lot of curious hollows and many half-man half-hollow. When I slowed down, Tosen pushed me forward. We finally arrived in the great hall. Everywhere, the ceilings were high, but here, I couldn't even see the top. When I looked down infront of me, I froze. Tosen made me stopped, and forced me on my knees infront of Sosuke Aizen.

''Welcome home, Tsukiyumi Sara.'' He said with a smirk.

**4 and a half pages… AND THIS IS THE HUNDRED PAGE! I'm also up to 70 000 words. There are not many chapters, but my chapters are long. The Sara part with Aizen was written a few months ago, I was so impatient to get at this point of the story, also, Yoruko is on earth and looking for Urahara =P. What will be Urahara's reaction I must ask? Please review =D**


	23. Chapter 23

Kisuke POV

"Is he still staring at the shop?" I asked as Jinta and Ururu walked in. Ururu nodded and I gave out a loud sigh.

"I seriously doubt that ignoring him will do the trick" Said Jinta as he walked beside of me. I gave a small peek outside to see that red headed boy. I knew who he was and guessed why he was here. Only a miracle could drag him away from here… Thinking that; a strong spiritual pressure pierced the atmosphere. Huh. I never thought that I would thank an arrancar in my whole life. Abarai got on his feet and popped a soul candy in his mouth and went to battle.

"Do you feel that Kisuke?" Asked Yoruichi behind me. I looked at her from over my shoulder. Her left arm and leg weren't ready for battle, so I turned around with a smile.

"Don't worry, the soul society sent a captain along with two vice-captain, they can handle this" I said to reassure her. She sighed; I couldn't fool her that easily.

"Come on, let's have tea" I said as I pushed her infront of me.

After a while, I went to the kids' room to see if they were sleeping. I opened the door to their room and saw the window open and both beds empty. Shoot! I should've watched them! Ururu was made to destroy the enemy, but against these guys, she had no chance! I ran to the entrance and opened to door. I was surprised to see Jinta holding his elder covered with blood. I didn't waste a second and called out Tessai. I brought the little girl to a free room and settled her down a towel. I took her hand as Tessai proceeded with the healing.

"Ki-Kisuke-san" stutter the little girl as she tried to apologize.

"Everything will be okay, Ururu" I dropped as I kept my cool. She slowly nodded and closed her eyes. I needed to get ready for battle; I was slacking on training… If these guys were giving the shinigamis a beating, even I won't hold that long.

Once Ururu healed, I went outside to that vice-captain who was back at his post. He looked surprise as I invited him in. He probably wants me to train him so I'll fight him for a while to give him the impression I was training him and not myself.

The next morning I looked for Yoruichi; I wanted to warm up a little with her, but she wasn't in the house. I sighed and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Hoy Kisuke!" Great the person I was looking for. Yoruichi came in the dining room and winked at me. "I brought you someone; he claims that you are the only person who can help him"

I rolled my eyes guessing he was with the others.

"What does he want?" I asked as I rest my chin in my palm. She had a smirk.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me"

I got up obviously annoyed.

"Where is the time where no one needed me?" I whined as I rubbed the back of my head. Yoruichi caught my arm and pulled me. She was awfully excited. I followed her to the front part of the house in the shop where I found a boy with light blond hair kneeling before me, head almost touching the wooden floor.

"Mister Urahara, please, I'm begging you, please help me save my mother!"

Sara POV

""Welcome home, Tsukiyumi-san" Said Aizen with a smirk. He was sitting on his throne wearing a white Hakama and a red belt. I struggled against the bonds, but it was totally useless. Aizen exchanged a look with Gin and brought me at Aizen's feet. He pushed me on my knees, completely vulnerable. My worst enemy lifted my face by pushing my chin up with his finger.

"Oh my, you sure are lovely Tsukiyumi-san" I was giving him a death glare. If I could kill him, I would.

"Let me go" I warned him. He laughed at my courage.

"Or else what? You don't have your dear Taicho to protect you anymore, isn't that right Tsukiyumi-Taicho?" He mocked as he let me go. I looked down and stood silent, it wasn't worth the effort to speak back to him, it only would excite him even more. "Docile now? After all the trouble I went through to have you here, you aren't going to put on a fight?"

I had a grin as I looked up.

"I know what you want, and you won't have it nor me, never" I challenged him. His smile grew and he looked at me kindly as he pet my hair. He kept staring at each other without blinking and he finally pulled my hair; reversing my head back.

"You really do believe I cannot have you Tsukiyumi?" He took the bait. His face came closer to mine and I couldn't help myself to shut my eyes close with disgusts as he licked my neck up my jaw. He finished his line at the tip of my lips. "I am king of this world and no matter where you run, I'll be right behind you"

I looked away. I knew perfectly well that both of my feet were trouble the moment I got here. There was no escape until Aizen is gotten care of. I wasn't the one who would be able to stop this man. I need to put my trust in the gotei 13. But while I was there, I could get in his way to slow him down.

"So what's your goal?" I finally asked making him smile. He got up on his feet and pulled me up with him.

"I'm glad you asked" He whispered in my ear. He gently pushed me infront of him and ordered me to start walking. I never had any intention to obey him, but now I needed to play his game to make him fall in mine. He brought me to a little room with a sort of mummy in the middle.

"Leave us" He ordered to the scientist. They silently obeyed and walked beside of us head low. They were afraid of this man. I twisted my tongue seven times before screaming him insults. I needed to know his true plans.

"You are aware that after I tell you my plans, your chances to escape drops to zero" he warned me as he sat me down.

"Because I still have a percentage of chance to escape? I thought you were always behind me in this dimension" I threw with a smirk. He chuckled and he roughly pat my head.

"You need to give faith in a prisoner, it is the best way to torture him, don't you agree?" I sighed and looked away. He let his hand drop and started his speech:

"I'm after the royal dimension" he dropped like a bomb. My eyes slightly widen before I laughed at my turn.

"The royal dimension? Are you out of your mind? It's impossible without the-"

"Oken" He sliced before I did. I stopped laughing abruptly and looked at him. "The location of the Oken is impossible to know, but how to create one was carelessly written"

He laughed as he read my face. I trembled with fear. I had the feeling something bad will happen. He turned around and walked towards the mummy.

"I let you in on the ingredients" He said as he stopped to look at me. "Are you ready to hear them?"

No, I didn't want to, but my curiosity took over and I nodded. He snapped his fingers, freeing me from the bonds, well that was careless.

"I need 100 000 souls in a radius of one reiri" I shivered on his words. All my intentions to run away flew away. I was getting back up, but I let myself fall back down. "And for it to work-"

He paused. What a dramatic to put on a suspense. He came back towards me and kneeled to look at me in the eye. He took a wick from my hair and smelled it as he closed his eyes. He was so near me, I could have hit him and run away, but I was paralyzed, curious. Yearning to know the last ingredient.

"And for it to work" He said again as he opened his eyes. "I need to bathe the key in royal blood" My eyes widen as he touched my chest where my heart was.

"That's why I need you, Sara-Hime"

What he said made me laugh. To be called princess was so absurd that I couldn't help myself. Aizen smiled too, but he was serious. I slowly stopped laughing as his face got closer to mine. I looked away and got up.

"Me? I'm no one! I can't possibly be from the royal family!" I protested. He smiled and got up. I walked back until my back hit a wall. Aizen got close to me and put his hands each side of my head.

"But you do wield Xion, and you are the first to survive it" He said. I shook my head and sighed.

"Meaning?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"If I recall, there is a story that you need to have royal blood to have his power" he said as he dropped his arms.

"You are supporting your theory on a fairytale!? Are you nuts?" I asked as I slide away from him. I looked away and crossed my arms. He had a chuckle and pressed his chest on my back. I tried to move away but he grabbed my shoulders to keep me there.

"Did you ever asked yourself why you were the center of attention? Why you were everyone's target? Why did everyone liked you so much?"

I couldn't reply to his questions, because he marked a point. I was asking myself all those questions.

"Because you are special" he dropped. "Not only beautiful, but there is something about you that no one can put their finger on, people want to be with you, obey every order you give them, you are born to rule, my queen" I slowly turned towards him and looked at him in the eye. He had a huge grin. He knew how to put me at his boot. He put his finger under my chin and at that moment, I knew that I couldn't escape this man. I will never be stronger than him…

"Your old captain probably knew who you were but could he never prove it, that is why he was keeping you near him, you were nothing else than a toy…Sara" He whispered. My eyes widden, it was true that Urahara always wanted to keep me near him, but was really for that reason? Was I really only a experiment?

"If you stay here, I can give you answers" he said with a gentle voice. I scoffed, but I never thought that Aizen would be the one to help me on who I was.

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" I said as I opened my eyes. He smiled and let me go. He walked towards the mummy and stopped to look at me.

"Actually, yes you have one" He said with a smirk. I stayed on my guard and stared. "You have the choice to be locked up and live hell, or, you stay obedient and have access to nearly anything"

"By obedient, you mean marry you and answer yes" I snapped as I let my arms drop.

"I want you to eventually return my feelings" he added as he came back to me. What he said made me almost sick. He took me by the waist and came dangerously close to my face.

"And if you do, I would avoid taking the awful responsibility to black-mail you with your son as hostage"

My look harden as I bit my tongue to not insult him. He was a monster, and I actually believed he could be nice. For the second I was fooled; he ruined it. I rather be tortured than being with this guy, but… My thoughts went to my son.

"If I accept, you will spare my son's life?" I asked as I put my hands on his torso. He smiled.

"I'll do my best, but he need to get out of Karankura, or I'll probably accidently kill him"

I questioned him with my eyes and he nodded.

"My guess is that he is now begging Urahara Kisuke to save you" he dropped like a bomb.

My eyes widen as my heartbeat ran faster. And I had a mental smirk. If he was with Kisuke; I had no need to accept his offer. I had the feeling that Urahara will protect our son. His lips brushed mine and I brought my eyes to his.

"So do we have a deal?" He asked with a smooth voice. But before he could kiss the deal I slapped him across the face. He had an evil giggle as he brought back his eyes to me. He pushed me to the floor and raised his hands before closing his fingers. The collar around my neck tightened so hard that I almost lost consciousness on the spot. He loosened the grip and I coughed loudly. He took my hair and lifted me up to his height.

"You are maybe tough now Tsukiyumi-san, but you'll see pretty soon that I am the boss around here" he threatened me before letting me fall to my knees. He snapped his fingers again and I was bound once more; hands and ankles. An arrancar with green lines under his eyes came in.

"Ulquiorra, bring her to the draining room and make sure she stays alive" Aizen ordered. His subordinate nodded took me under his arm. But I didn't regret my answer, any torture is better than being married to Aizen.

Kisuke POV

"Mister Urahara, please, I'm begging you, please help me save my mother!" he said. My eyes widen, very surprised. The last thing I expected was for a Shinigami begging for my help. Before I could decline; Yoruichi pushed me forward with a smile and nodded. I rolled my eyes and came closer to the boy.

"Please mister Urahara, my mom was capture by Aizen, we need to help her!" he insisted. I sighed.

"And why should I help your mother?" I asked very detached. The boy bowed lower.

"Because she was your subordinate in the past, and you were both very close then" He said in my greatest surprise.

"Listen kid, none of my subordinates were mothers, well none who were close to me anyway, I think you got me mistaken for someone else" I dropped as I sat down on the wooden floor.

"But sir, my mom tells me-" he started.

"I don't know who your mom is, but I never had business with her" I cut him.

"But you are Urahara Kisuke, former captain of the twelfth division?" he asked. I rubbed the back of my head as I answered yes.

"Well then, please mister Urahara you are my only hope!" He said as he sat back up. My heart came up my mouth as I saw the boy's face. His jaw fell and eyes widen and he opened his eyes. He got up and stood infront the replica of myself. It was like I was standing infront of a mirror. Same hair color, same height, almost the same face, only the eyes were lighter.

"What was your mother's name again?"

The boy was too stunted to answer and Yoruichi laughed. I turned towards her.

"You _knew?_" I asked her a bit upset.

"How can I possibly not know? I mean look at him!" She exclaimed. "Sara gave birth to you practically!" She said as she went beside of Sara's son.

"Didn't it occur to tell me!?" I reproach her.

"Sara asked me not to! I respected that!" She exclaimed as she kept her smile. I rubbed my eyes and when I looked if I was dreaming or not, the boy was opening the door to leave.

"Yoruko! Wait!" Yoruichi called him back. He didn't look back and ran away. Yoruichi shook her head and looked at me. I was devastated.

"Well! What are you waiting for!? Go after him!" She screamed. I shook my head and walked back into the house. I couldn't believe what I just saw. What a jerk! I punched in the wall. Not only I slept with Sara, but I put her pregnant! I went to my room and locked the door behind me. I let myself fall on my bed. Discovering that Sara and I actually had a child together was the most screwed up dream that came true. After a hundred of years, I meet my son for the first time, that wasn't the dream I wanted to come true. And now Aizen has her. Then it got to me. Crap! I jumped on my feet as I felt an arrancar spiritual pressure. I opened the window and jumped of the neighbor's roof. I saw the enemy far away in the sky looking down on something. I use shunpo to get there.

I stepped right infront of my son before the arrancar can strike him and got hit instead.

"Well, well, how admirable, a father protects his son" said the arrancar as blood stained my hair. I had a smirk.

"I wouldn't have to if the mother wasn't in a bad situation right now, but I won't let Aizen have her just yet" I replied without losing my smile. I didn't take Benihime with me, so I threw a punch. I was surprised when he blocked it. I was in a bad position here without a sword. He lifted his hand to hit, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to block it.

"Dance Shiroihime!"

The air got cold as a white flash froze the arrancar before me. I looked at my right to see Yoruko sword in hand. He sighed and looked at me. He put his sword in his sheath before crossing his arms.

"You know I was fine before you showed up" he said as he looked away.

I rubbed my head and came closer to him.

"Yoruko…?" I called out his name a bit shy. He nodded and he dared to look at me again. I had a smile; he was so much like his mother. "I know this will be awkward for both of us, but are you willing to come live with me while you are on earth?"

He looked at me and I knew he was hesitating. So I pushed a bit more.

"If Aizen has your mother, he will try to capture you to black-mail her, but if you are with me, that can't happen"

He uncrossed his arms and came closer to me. He studied my face a few seconds before his next question.

"What will happen to her if I am captured?" My looked harden and it was my turn to cross my arms.

"Aizen had a lot of imagination; Sara hates him, if you want the story…" I put back my smile on. "Let's discuss it with a cup of tea!"

He sighed but nodded. We came back home and I chassed the others to the basement to have the day with my son. I was surprised how he looked like me as he put on a gigai and some normal clothes. But his skin seemed fragile, like Sara's.

"Why did you leave her behind?" He finally asked. I knew that the question was burning since the second he saw me. I sighed, I couldn't not answer him.

"Because I was a coward, I was afraid that your mother would reject me" I said honestly. No matter in what way I turned it, I didn't want her to be happy; I was too afraid to get hurt. He had a chuckle as he leaned against the wall.

"Urahara Kisuke, you were always my hero, I was walking in your footsteps and finding out you are actually my father and that you were able to feel fear-!" He scoffed as I smiled. "This is just weird, I always dreamt to have you as a father and having you there infront of me, I can't believe what I see"

"I am a man like another" I said as I looked away with a smile. But Yoruko lost his.

"Why my mom? Why was she taken?" He asked as we returned to the principal subject. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Aizen was madly in love with her, I almost wanted to order him to stay away from her"

His eyes widen; I guess he never expected that from him.

"I've realized when he betrayed the soul society that he was nuts, but… that bad?"

I sighed seeing that he was getting _really _interested in his mother's past. She might kill me for telling him.

"At first, he sent a girl in my division to separate us, but she fell in love with me and tried to kill Sara, your mom lost her memory because of that…"

I paused as I looked down. So many memories were overflowing me right now.

"And with her power going nuts, I had no clue what to do"

He seemed completely clueless on the subject. He was very surprised.

Tessai opened the door and put down the tea. I glanced at Yoruko before leaving the room. I invited my son to sit down.

"What about her power?" He spitted once Tessai closed the door behind him.

"Those who controlled Xion before her died because the wielders couldn't conceive his power?" I turned my sentence in a question but he shook his head. He knew nothing about it.

"So, you don't know much about her, do you?" I pointed out the obvious. His look harden, oops, I should have said that with different words.

"Sorry, it must be my fault, obviously she closed herself to others" I said as I took a sip of my tea. He nodded as he let go of his hard look.

"My mom is very secretive, indeed" He agreed. "But it's funny how she spoke of you as two people"

I questioned him with my eyes and he put his elbows on the table.

"When she spoke of my father, I could feel that she was hurting, that's why I never insisted on who he was, but when she was talking about her former captain-" He paused and had a smile. "There is something that light up in her eyes" He looked down and scoffed.

''I am so stupid not to have understood it before, all the signs were there'' I saw his fists clasp with anger. "I will kill Aizen with my bare hands if he dares touch her"

I smiled and got up. His eyes followed the movement.

"Well, then, let's see how your mom did on your training" I invited him. He looked down for a second and got up full of enthusiasm.

"But I must warn you; I will go hard on you if you plan on following me to fight Aizen" I said with a grin. Yoruko smiled and pop out of his gigai. This will be easy; because I've realized that his Zanpakuto was Benihime's sister.

"You are on Urahara Kisuke" He said with a smile that I usually saw on my lieutenant face. I smiled. He really was our son.

**N/A; thank you for those who are still reading this, I am suddenly inspired to write this, do not worry, I am currently writing chapter 28 … so you still have more to read ! ^^Please comment, I like to read them **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! Please forgive me ! Well you probably won't, well good reading ** ** thank to those who support me, it means a lot to me! Especially Uzumaki Rin and Tsukino Aisuru, I try my best for you two who've followed this story for so long :) **

A month past since I was thrown into the 'draining room'. I was horrified on what I saw. Students. Future Shinigami were sitting in this room with their spiritual pressure being drained. The arrancar pushed a corps of a boy who didn't seem that old. Tears came up my eyes; the poor thing. What hurt most was the hope of the few who were conscious. When they saw me with my captain cape; their eyes light up, but when they realized I was also a prisoner; every ounce of faith fade away.

For the month I spent in here; I was treated differently. I was given water time to time when I was too weak to refuse it. When I felt a bit more energy fill me up; I was brutally tortured under Aizen's eyes. Nothing to leave a mark, because Aizen wanted his doll to be perfect. But it was too much for me. After the month, I was also losing faith, I looked like the students who were dying beside of me. Then he came when I was the most vulnerable. I didn't have the force; nor the will to refuse him; he lifted me up and carried me bridal style out of there. My arms were hanging, I was covered with sweat, and I barely had the force to open my eyes. I was put in something soft and warm. Aizen lay down beside of me and I understood we were in his bed. He brushed the hair form my face.

"You do understand that you've lost if you are here?" He asked. I felt the smirk in his voice. I weakly opened my eyes and tried to open my mouth to reply 'go fuck yourself'. But I couldn't even do that. I couldn't do anything against it; I lost the game. I felt something slide on my finger. I crisped when I realized it was a wedding ring. Aizen lift my arm so I could see the diamond ring he offered me. How human of him. He gently kissed my fingers and he locked his eyes with mine. I felt tears coming up and roll down my cheeks.

"There, there, my beloved wife, there is no need to cry, I'll be gentle with you" He whispered as he took off my upper uniform. His touch burnt my skin. My instincts came out and I tried to move him away. He looked at me amused before pinning my arms down.

"So you still have the force to fight back? This will make it more interesting" He said as he nipped my ear. I found my voice as anger overpowered me.

"Let me go, you freak!" I warned him. I panted heavily. Even on survival mode, I was still very weak.

"I'm your husband now, we have to kiss the deal" he said with amusement. My eyes widen when he crashed his lips on mine. When he broke the kiss, his free hand took off my pants. I was now only in my underwear. A huge grin grew on his face as he centered himself over me. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see this.

"Master, sorry to interrupt, but we have an emergency" Said a voice as the door opened.

I heard Aizen sigh and I dared to open my eyes. He was crawling off of me.

"What is it that is so important to disturb my honey moon?" he said as he got up. I didn't see his face, but he really seemed intimidating since the arrancar peed his pants. There was a silence and I slowly covered my body with my uniform. But I saw the hesitation in the arrancar's eyes. Aizen finally sighed and turned his face towards me. I looked away and he pull on my arm to sit me up. He took a firm grip on the back of my head and kissed me. I tried not to kiss back but he squeezed my lap insisting that I would better to. I felt tears coming up my eyes as I kissed back against my will. The door opened and Aizen turned to see who it was. I was very surprised to recognize the young Inoue. Aizen got up to greet the girl.

"Inoue, I am glad to see you"

The girl twisted her hands nervously. Her eyes feel on me and I saw pity. I looked down and felt pathetic. I didn't need pity.

"So, I need to take care of something and I would want you to take care of Tsukiyumi-san and give her a bath" he said. My heart pinched, he was embarrassing me. If I could disappear right now, I would. I felt Aizen's touch again and his mouth came closer to my ear.

"Don't worry my dear wife, I will pleasure you soon" he whispered before leaving the room. And the idea to kill myself came to my mind. Commit suicide would be an easy way out of this Hell. Inoue calmly sat down and I felt her burning look upon me. She reached out to touch my arm and I quickly moved away. She brought back her hand and forced a smile.

"Don't worry, I am positive that the soul society will come and save you" she kindly said. "You need to hang on and not give in in this marriage thing." I felt tears come up my eyes and didn't have the will to hold them in.

"I'm tired Inoue, I can't play tough for much longer" I confessed as I brought my hand to my face. Orihime came closer and pulled me to her generous chest. She roughly caressed my hair as she spoke.

"Tsukiyumi-kun is waiting for you, he is fighting to save you" She encouraged me. "You can't give up on your son like that; you need to hold on to the chance to see your son again" I slowly stopped crying and pictured Yoruko's face in my mind. I remembered all those nights he woke me up because he had a bad dream and I held him tight until he fell asleep. I slowly pulled away the hug and forced a smile.

"Thanks, I really needed that" I said with a shy smile.

The door opened and the green tear arrancar came in. He stared at us and Orihime coughed. She helped me on my feet and brought me to the door and we went to the baths.

"So that Kurosaki kid is here?" said Aizen with a grin on his face.

"My Lord! Please let me handle him! We have an unfinished business" Said Grimmjow as he took his way to the door.

"No, Grimmjow, you will wait like the others" sliced Aizen a bit impatient.

"But my Lord..!" Grimmjow tried to insist.

"Are you trying to defy your Lord's orders!?" Threatened Aizen as he released his spiritual pressure. The sixth Espada fell to his knees and bowed his head.

"I'm very sorry master" he apologized.

Aizen had a smirk and turned his attention on the image of the three teenagers who were running in his kingdom.

"So you strike again, Urahara Kisuke?" he whispered to himself. "You are wise to not send your dear son among them, but I won't let you have _my _princess"

"Tsukiyumi-san, you can still try to run" Said Inoue as I put on the wedding gale. I shook my head. I wanted answers and I did need to protect the man of my life. If I do this Yoruko's life will be spared.

"I can't run from him, he is more powerful than I am" I said as I looked at my reflection. I was way too beautiful that my heart pinched. I didn't want to give myself to Aizen. If I would walk down an aisle I only want it to be Urahara waiting for me. I held in my tears as I placed my locks over my shoulders. I had a short sexy white dress with red ribbon snaking over my chest to my throat. I still had the 'leach' around my neck. I took a deep breath as I covered my face with the gale.

"It's time" Said the fourth Espada Ulquiorra.

Aizen rushed the wedding. I heard that Kurosaki was in Hueco Mundo. Inoue was also upset. She tried her best to play it cool; but she was obviously worried. I turned around and took off all emotions from my face. I passed beside Orihime who looked down sorry. I followed Ulquiorra as Inoue was brought back to her cell. My hair grew in this last month and was hanging to my knees. I acted all confident, but I was really having a hard time to breathe. Cold sweat ran down my forehead. Each step I took was a step closer to my grave. I felt like giving up on my life as I walked. I heard a lot of whispers around me and I couldn't help to realized that the arrancars seemed nervous. When we arrived at the great hall, Aizen was waiting for me. Ulquiorra step sideways to let me walk infront of him. Gin and Tosen were at Aizen's right. I stopped. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't do this. I _couldn't. _I was pushed and I continued down the aisle. I walked up those stairs as fear invaded me. Aizen took my hand and gave it a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. An old arrancar look at us and exchanged a look.

"We are here today to celebrate the union of two souls" He started. My heart raced as time slowed down around me. I looked at this man, no, this monster infront of me. Yoruko will never forgive me if I speak the words 'I do' to him. No, I couldn't do this.

"Aizen-Sama, will you take Sara-Hime as a bride until death torn you apart" he asked. Aizen nodded and said the two forbidden words.

"I do" he let go.

"Sara-Hime, will you take Aizen-Sama as a husband until death torn you apart"

My eyes widen. I looked at Aizen who had a smile on his face and insisted with his eyes.

"i-I" So many things were running in my head right now. All those memories flowing back to me. Everything that happened to me since the day Kisuke saved me. _He _was the one always watching over me. And _I _loved the man. We've passed so many good years together.

"No" I let got.

I walked back and remove the gale. "I won't do this" I walked back and Aizen didn't move an inch, nor his smile. He caught my wrist and pulled me to him. With his other hand; he took a firm grip on my hair and forced an eye contact.

"I will _never _be yours, no matter the excuse nor the torture, you _won't _have me" I said with a smirk. He chuckle and pushed me on the ground. I crashed on the floor and got back up on my elbows.

"You really think that I can't have you?" He repeated. He came closer and lifted my chin with his hand. I tried to be brave but I felt tears running down my eyes. I was scared. I could see in his eyes that he was about to hurt me.

_Please save me. _I thought in my head. _Someone please. _I slapped his hand and got up. I turn to run away, but he caught my hair again and twisted my arm in my back. I felt a cold blade running in my back.

"No matter the torture, huh?" He said before licking his lips with pleasure.

"Please…" I whispered in my last move of desperation. "KISUKEEEE!"

Kisuke POV

I was looking at old photos with Yoruko and took a picture of me and Sara from our first Christmas party. It was the only one I put in a frame. I had a sad smile. I was resting before the big battle tomorrow. And I planned to save her myself. Yoruko had a smile and opened his mouth to say something when the glass of the frame shattered. I jumped off my chair as I knew something bad was happening. _God Sara, be safe._

**A/N: I told you you would hate me fufufu! **


End file.
